Urgence du coeur
by MadMeary
Summary: Elle percuta quelque chose, le bruit et la violence du choc la firent les rouvrir et elle ressentit à nouveau de la peur.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis nerveuse comme pas possible. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux et je les connais moins bien que mes blondinets chéris. Je le dédicace à ma Chichi adorée, je suis désolée de le poster si tard, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. En espérant qu'il te plaise, joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

Urgence du cœur

Sakura rentrait après une dure journée de consultation. La jeune femme, venait d'obtenir un poste, son tout premier, dans une petite campagne, la ville la plus proche se trouvait à trente kilomètres. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle travaillait ici et avait tout de suite été bien accueillit par les habitants. Cela l'avait soulagé, elle avait été nerveuse pendant la première matinée, avant de se détendre, encouragée par les paroles chaleureuses de ses patients.

Au départ, elle n'avait pas été enchantée à l'idée de débuter sa carrière ici, le véritable rêve de la jeune femme était de travailler dans l'hôpital de Tsunade Senju, reconnu comme le meilleur du pays. Malheureusement, Tsunade n'engageait personne qui n'avait aucune expérience sur le terrain.

Elle avait donc accepté de remplacer l'ancien médecin de ce village, parti à la retraite. Elle roulait sur les petits chemins de terre, loin d'être plats. Bon sang ce que les routes de la ville lui manquaient, elle avait hâte d'y retourner. Il faisait déjà sombre, et elle ne voyait pas très bien où elle allait, sa dernière patiente du jour avait été une vieille dame apparemment ravie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui faire la conversation. Elle n'avait pas osé couper court à la discussion de peur de paraître impolie, cela n'aurait pas été très malin de sa part. Elle devinait que les rumeurs se répandaient plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre et que si elle faisait une erreur de jugement sur l'attitude à adopter sa réputation en prendrait un coup.

Elle écoutait de la musique pour essayer de la maintenir éveillée, elle était fatiguée et ne rêvait que d'une chose, retrouver son lit le plus vite possible. Elle soupira pour la énième fois, elle ignorait où elle se trouvait et comment rejoindre sa demeure. Bon sang, ne connaissaient-ils pas les panneaux ici ? Elle était perdue, un mince brouillard rendait la distinction des environs encore plus difficile, ce qui l'agaça et la stressa. Tous les paysages se ressemblaient pour elle et si en plus la météo était contre elle n'y arriverait pas. Sous le coup de l'énervement elle appuya sur la pédale d'accélération et ne s'aperçut pas du changement de vitesse de son véhicule tant elle était fatiguée aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle cherchait des points de repères, sans réel succès, et finit même par penser qu'elle allait devoir dormir dans sa voiture.

Elle s'engagea bientôt sur un chemin qui lui semblait différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait pris jusqu' à présent. Un nouvel espoir l'envahit en même temps que la perspective de passer la nuit ici s'éloignait un peu. Remotivée, elle appuya à nouveau sur la pédale roulant encore plus vite. Elle fredonna l'air de la chanson à la radio, heureuse de voir la fin de ce cauchemar, entraînée par la musique, elle ferma les yeux trente secondes. Elle percuta quelque chose, le bruit et la violence du choc la firent les rouvrir et elle ressentit à nouveau de la peur. Soit elle venait de rentrer en contact avec un animal, soit il s'agissait d'un être humain. Sans réfléchir et poussée par son instinct de médecin, elle ouvrit sa portière et se précipita à l'extérieur du véhicule. Là, elle distingua un corps, dans la chaussée du côté droit de la route.

«- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre une voiture, répondit le piéton.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon, non plutôt d'une jeune homme et comme il lui tournait le dos pendant qu'il se relevait péniblement elle ne distinguait pas son visage.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle terriblement gênée.

\- Je m'en doutais, à moins bien sûr que vous n'aimiez percuter les gens à vos heures perdues, se moqua son interlocuteur.

Il se retourna, et c'est là qu'elle se mit à l'observer à loisir, tous les deux éclairés par les phares qu'elle n'avait pas éteint. Il était grand, bien plus qu'elle, il devait mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante-dix, était assez mince, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval au dessus-de sa tête, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle définisse la couleur de ses yeux. Elle dû bien admettre qu'il était mignon, et elle sentit ses joues rosirent sur cette pensée.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien, je suis médecin, je peux vous examiner si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle.

Après tout elle était responsable de l'accident, alors vérifier qu'il était en parfaite santé était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus vous êtes docteur, non merci, si vous soignez aussi bien que vous conduisez je crains pour la vie de vos impatients, refusa le garçon.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être insultant, vous êtes aussi fautif que moi dans cette histoire. Vous auriez pu accélérer le pas en me voyant arriver, s'énerva-t-elle.

Sakura détestait quand on remettait en cause ses aptitudes médicales, en particulier lorsque cela venait de quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans le métier.

\- Sur une route comme celle-ci on ne roule pas comme une folle, surtout lorsqu'on est perdu, parce que vous ignorez où vous êtes n'est-ce pas ?, fit-il remarquer d'un ton ennuyé.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, chose qu'elle faisait quand elle était vexée, et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de cet homme qui semblait tout savoir.

\- Effectivement, et alors, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes économes sur les panneaux d'indications dans votre campagne, tous vos chemins se ressemblent, comment voulez-vous que je me repère !, lui répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, les gens sensés roulent doucement lorsqu'ils sont sur une route qui leur est inconnu, confirma-t-il en soupirant.

Il était clair à présent qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'être sympathique, et bien soit, ce n'est pas comme si cela avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

\- Au lieu de jouer les monsieur je-sais-tout vous pourriez peut-être m'aider vous ne croyez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Son compagnon d'infortune passa une main derrière son cou semblant réfléchir à sa proposition.

 _Décidément, c'est un vrai gentleman, pensa-t-elle._

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, je ne vais pas vous laisser ici , vous n'avez qu' à me conduire jusqu' à chez moi, vous y resterez pour la nuit, c'est plus prudent avec la tempête qui s'annonce, finit-il par concéder.

\- Quelle élégance, vous savez parler aux femmes vous il n'y a pas à dire, se moqua la médecin plus amusée qu'agacée par son attitude.

\- En général je les évite, elles sont trop pénibles, toujours à vouloir qu'on s'occupe d'elles, avoua-t-il naturellement.

 _Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il le pensait vraiment, ce n'était pas une blague, il était sérieux, et il n'en avait pas honte._

\- En route, mademoiselle j'arrive à me perdre dans une petit campagne, ajouta-t-il .

Alors qu'il se rendait près de la porte côte passagé, une grosse boule de poils lui fonça dessus, et se mit à aboyer joyeusement. Sakura, surprise avait légèrement reculé, elle ne s'était pas attendu à voir un aussi gros chien sortir de nul part et s'exciter comme ça.

-Hidan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu devrais être à la maison ma parole, râla le jeune homme.

Sakura se sentit rassurée de découvrir que ce n'était pas un animal errant, et que le brun semblait le connaître.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, il est inoffensif, Hidan est mon chien, expliqua-t-il en la voyant toujours sur le qui vive.

Elle hocha lentement la tête en signe de compréhension, elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur l'animal qui était venu la renifler. Il était gris foncé et blanc, et portait un collier violet autour du cou, elle n'était pas douée en race canine et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était. Il lui tournait autour et jappait tout en remuant la queue.

\- Vous êtes certain que je ne risque rien, bredouilla-t-elle un peu apeurée.

\- Avez-vous de la nourriture sur vous ?, se renseigna le propriétaire du canidé.

\- Un sachet de biscuit que j'avais emporté avec moi ce matin au cas où j'aurais un petit creux, dit-elle.

\- Ne cherchez pas plus loin, Hidan n'a pas son pareil pour renifler quelque chose de comestible, surtout si c'est sucré, comprit-il .

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, aidez-moi au lieu de rester planté là, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton montant dans les aigus.

-Donnez-lui en ou il ne vous lâchera pas, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était évident.

Elle ne le regardait pas et pourtant elle imaginait parfaitement le sourire amusé qui était sur son visage, il se moquait d'elle et de sa stupidité. Elle était médecin, pas vétérinaire, elle avait étudié le corps humain et son fonctionnement, pas la psychologie canine. Elle s'exécuta, et tira un des biscuit de sa poche, elle le tendit ensuite à l'animal qui l'attrapa sans hésitation. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Hidan pour avaler la sucrerie, et cela lui plut puisqu'il tira la langue en signe de satisfaction. Il lécha ensuite la main de Sakura comme pour la remercier. Estimant que cela suffisait, son propriétaire lui attrapa fermement mais sans serrer le collier et le fit reculer.

\- Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème avec elle, il fallait que tu débarques, tu ne pouvais pas rester à la maison, si maman voit que tu as encore disparu, elle va s'énerver et tu vas dormir dehors,se plaignit-il

A à l'entende du mot ''maman'' le comportement de l'animal changea ses oreilles et sa queue se baissèrent, et il poussa des petits couinements.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas si mon chien vient avec nous, si je le laisse repartir tout seul il est capable d'être distrait par quelque chose et ne pas rentrer, déclara-t-il .

La nouvelle médecin vit bien que lui demander ce service le gênait terriblement, il avait même remit sa main derrière son cou pendant que l'autre tenait toujours son animal.

-Non bien sûr que non, vous êtes assez aimable pour me recevoir chez vous pour la nuit , je ne peux pas vous refuser cela, assura-t-elle d'un petit sourire amusé.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire sincère avant de tourner les talons. Il ouvrit la porte arrière côté passagé et fit monter Hidan, qui s'assit sagement sur le siège. Il lui caressa la tête pour le féliciter de son obéissance, et referma la porte. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière de devant toujours côté passagé et s'installa à son tout. Sakura, en avait fait de même mais côté chauffeur.

\- Je compte sur vous pour me guider à travers ces routes monsieur...commença-t-elle.

 _Je ne sais même pas son nom, nous parlons depuis un moment et j'ignore comment il se nomme. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait cherché à me le donner non plus. Il est vraiment étrange, et vu son attitude, il semble un peu paresseux, devina-t-elle._

\- Shikamaru Nara, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Shikamaru, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

\- Sakura Haruno, mais appelez-moi Sakura. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Shikamaru, lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Le chien à l'arrière jappa une voix comme pour rappeler que lui aussi existait.

\- Hidan je t'ai déjà présenté toute à l'heure, il est difficile d'oublier que tu es là, tu es tellement bruyant, c'est insupportable, avoua le garçon qui malgré tout lui gratta le menton.

 _-_ Vous exagérez il n'est pas si bruyant, le contredit-elle riant de bon cœur.

L'habitant de la campagne la fixa comme si elle était folle, et cependant la trouva adorable alors qu'elle caressait son chien tout en lui murmurant des compliments.

\- Prêt à partir ?, demanda-t-elle en tournant la clé.

\- Je n'attends que ça... Vous pouvez avancer, et vous prendrez la première à droite, ensuite je vous indiquerai le reste du parcours, décrit-il tout en faisant le signe d'aller tout droit avec ses mains.

\- On peu peut-être se tutoyer, je vais rester quelques temps ici alors autant se faire des amis, et puis nous devons avoir à peu près le même âge, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux, accepta-t-il, les femmes il ne vaut mieux pas les contrarier, murmura-t-il trop faiblement pour qu'elle entende.

\- Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?, chercha-t-elle à savoir.

Ils allaient être ensemble pendant au moins quelques minutes, autant faire connaissance, c'était toujours plus agréable que se taire.

\- Depuis toujours, je suis né ici et je pense que je vais mourir ici, mais tu n'est pas obligée de faire ça tu sais, je veux dire faire semblant de t'intéresser à ma vie, précisa-t-il en la voyant lever un sourcil.

\- Oh je suis sincère, tu es le premier garçon de mon âge, tu es même la première personne que je rencontre ici qui n'est pas âgée, et comme je te l'ai dit toute à l'heure autant se faire des amis, confirma-t-elle.

Ils se mirent donc à discuter, plus elle que lui, il se contentait de répondre en parlant le moins de plus, tout en roulant en suivant la direction qu'il lui donnait. Ils parvinrent bientôt devant une ferme assez grande, et elle coupa le moteur une fois qu'elle fut garée dans la cour. Ils quittèrent le véhicule, non sans avoir ouvert à Hidan, et marchèrent jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Juste avant, il s'accroupit et caressa un autre chien, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué aux premiers abords, et qui avait une bande blanche à la patte.

\- Bonsoir Kakuzu, vivement que tu sois guéris, Hidan est une vrai plaie sans toi, lui confia Shikamaru en lui caressant le haut du crâne.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'elle devina sans peine être le père de son nouvel ami, ils se ressemblaient presque comme deux gouttes d'eau, la seule véritable différence sans compter l'âge étaient deux cicatrices que le plus vieux des deux avait sur le front et la joue droits.

\- Tu es là , ta mère commençait à se faire un sang d'encre, elle avait peur que tu ne sois assoupi quelque part, annonça-t-il heureux.

\- J'aurais préféré, mais Sakura, le nouveau médecin du village était perdu, et comme il se faisait tard je lui ai proposé de dormir ici, raconta-t-il en se relevant.

Le maître de maison prit note de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui se tenait timidement derrière son fils.

\- Tu as bien fait, pour une fois que tu agis comme un homme, je ne vais pas te contredire. Je m'appelle Shikaku, et je suis son père, enchanté de vous connaître mademoiselle Sakura, la salua-t-il.

\- Moi de même monsieur, je vous remercie de m'autoriser à séjourner chez vous pour cette nuit, le remercia-t-elle en souriant.

\- Rentrez, vous devez avoir faim, nous allions dîner, venez vous joindre à nous, les invita-t-il

Il s'écarta et elle suivit le fils Nara à l'intérieur de la maison, il la conduisit jusqu' à la cuisine où une femme brune, qui leur tournait le dos, s'affairait au dessus du four.

-Bonsoir maman, dit le jeune fermier pour signaler sa présence.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, tu es...

Elle cessa de parler en voyant que son fils n'était pas seul. La jeune femme à ses côtés était très jolie , mais semblait un peu intimidée.

\- Oh pardon ,je ne savais pas que Shikamaru n'était pas seul. Je suis Yoshino, la maman de ce paresseux, se présenta à son tour la maîtresse de maison.

Sakura se présenta à nouveau et la remercia également de son hospitalité. Tout le monde s'installa à table, et tous les quatre bavardèrent. Ils étaient curieux de mieux connaître leur invitée, et elle la famille qui avait la gentilesse de l'aider. Ensuite, comme il se faisait tard, qu'elle avait une grosse journée le lendemain et qu'elle risquait de devoir se lever tôt pour trouver comment se rendre à son cabinet, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'excusa et monta se coucher. A peine était-elle allongée qu'elle entendit des coups à la porte, elle invita la personne à entrer et eut la surprise de voir Shikamaru pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Ma mère veut que je t'accompagne demain, elle ne veut pas que tu erres toute seule,à quelle heure veux-tu te lever ?, lui demanda-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas, disons vers 6h00, mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu en as déjà bien assez fait, lui indiqua-t-elle rougissant.

\- J'ai des choses à faire au village, ne t'en fais pas...Très bien, alors je vais aller me coucher, je suis déjà fatigué rien qu' à l'idée de devoir me lever si tôt. Bonne nuit ! Termina-t-il en s'en allant.

\- Shikamaru...Merci, de ne pas avoir dit à tes parents que je t'avais percuté, tu n'avais pas à me couvrir, tu avais raison, je n'avais pas à rouler si vite, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il se contenta de sourire, et agita la main gauche,il voulait lui dire que ce n'était rien. Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Bercée par la fatigue, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, rêvant d'un certain brun.

 _Dommage que je ne reste qu'une nuit,_ murmura-t-elle.

Shikamaru de son côté, dû bien avouer que cette fille n'était pas banale, mais il soupira quand il se rappela qu' à cause d'elle il allait devoir mettre son réveil à 06h00.

 _Heureusement que ce n'est que pour une nuit_ , murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsqu' à six heures du matin son réveil sonna Shikamaru soupira, pour quelle raison l'avait-il mis, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il allait se rendormir pensant qu'il s'était trompé, et se tourna de manière à faire face à la fenêtre lorsque quelqu'un lui lécha vigoureusement le visage. Il fit une moue dégoûtée en ouvrant péniblement un œil puis le second.

« - Hidan, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit, tu dois dormir dans ta niche comme Kakuzu, marmonna-t-il d'une voix mal réveillée.

Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté gauche ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait son jeune maître, il aimait bien son lit, et y avait souvent eu le droit de dormir lorsqu'il n'était qu'un chiot. Yoshiro avait prévenu son fils qu'il lui faisait prendre une mauvaise habitude, et qu'il n'était pas assez ferme avec l'animal, il semblait bien qu'elle avait raison. Hidan était toujours surprenant, et savait se débrouiller pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

\- C'est ça, fais celui qui ne comprend pas ce que je dis, petit monstre, le taquina-t-il amusé en le grattant sous le cou.

Le canidé se rapprocha encore plus de lui et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller du jeune homme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Ce chien avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, hier soir un biscuit, aujourd'hui son oreiller...Shikamaru s'assit promptement sur son lit, il se souvenait à présent pourquoi il avait réglé ce maudit réveil, il devait accompagner, enfin plutôt guider Sakura jusqu'au village où lui-même avait des choses à faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de l'appareil et lu qu'il était déjà six heures cinq, ni une ni deux, il se leva et fit descendre non sans difficulté son animal du lit après s'être habillé. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain afin de se coiffer et attraper un de ses chouchous mais changea de direction lorsqu'il vit le diable qui lui servait de chien quitter sa chambre précipitamment. Lorsque Hidan avait ce genre d'attitude ce n'était jamais bon signe, et les bêtises étaient toujours au bout. Il était dans le couloir et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son animal pousser la porte de la chambre d'amis, et entrer dans celle-ci.

 _Idiot de chien , il va faire peur à Sakura, pourquoi faut-il que cela tombe sur moi, et si tôt le matin, pesta-t-il avant de le suivre._

La jeune femme sortait visiblement de la salle de bain, son teint était frais et ses cheveux étaient prisonniers d'une queue de cheval. Elle sursauta en remarquant leur présence, posa sa main gauche sur son cœur, comme pour l'aider à se calmer.

-Bonjour vous deux, salua-t-elle souriant timidement.

Elle caressa Hidan qui n'attendait que cela, et remuait la queue comme un fou, elle sourit davantage en s'en apercevant.

\- Je suis désolé, il semblerait que mon chien t'aime bien, il n'est pas aussi collant d'habitude, s'excusa Shikamaru en se grattant derrière la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il est tellement adorable qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser, lui assura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme.

 _Il est tout aussi beau avec ses cheveux au naturel, cela lui donne un petit air décontracté qui lui va bien, jugea-t-elle, Sakura détournes le regard tout de suite ou il va te prendre pour une folle, se réprimanda-t-elle honteuse._

-Je vais allez préparer le petit-déjeuner, cela te donne un peu de temps pour terminer de te préparer, lui indiqua-t-il.

-Merci, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je m'habille et je te rejoins, lui répondit-elle.

Le quadrupède, se croyant oublié s'avança vers le lit et s'apprêtait à y sauter dessus lorsqu'une main le stoppa en attrapant son collier.

\- Oh non mon bonhomme, toi tu viens avec moi, Kakuzu sera ravi de te revoir, affirma son propriétaire.

Il entraîna l'animal hors de la pièce afin que leur invitée puisse finir de se préparer tranquillement sans spectateurs.

\- Franchement des fois je me demande si tu n'es pas un pervers, l'entendit-elle murmurer au canidé.

Elle rit amusée de les voir si complices, elle n'avait jamais eu d'animaux, vivant en appartement depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et ses parents n'avaient pas trouvés cela pratique. Voir son hôte et son chien comme ça lui fit presque regretter de ne pas en posséder. Elle enfila ses affaires, sans tarder ne voulant pas faire attendre davantage son hôte qui lui faisait la grâce de se lever à cette heure pour elle. Elle descendit ensuite l'escalier en faisant le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la maison. Elle parvint à la cuisine sans difficulté et le trouva en train de préparer le café, seul.

\- Tu t'es enfin débarrassé de Hidan, constata-t-elle.

 _-_ Cela ne fût pas évident, ce chien est plus têtu qu'une mule quand il a décidé quelque chose, heureusement je peux toujours compter sur Kakuzu pour me donner un coup de patte, dit-il soulagé.

\- Kakuzu c'est le chien que j'ai aperçu dans la cour hier, celui avec la patte blessée ?, demanda-t-elle voulant s'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

\- C'est bien lui, et d'ailleurs c'est à cause de Hidan s'il est dans cet état. Il est tombé dans un fossé à la place de cet excité qui ne regardait pas où il allait. Cela fait une semaine, le vétérinaire de la ville nous a recommandé de le laisser se reposer quelques temps. Depuis, je suis coincé avec monsieur je ne tiens pas en place, raconta-t-il tout en s'asseyant.

Il l'invita à faire de même, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour obéir, elle se plaça devant une tasse de café bien chaude, et y mit deux sucres. Lui en mit le double, et y versa une bonne dose de lait.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le café fort à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai horreur quand il est amer, comment des gens peuvent boire ça à peine ont-ils quitté leur lit ?, grimaça-t-il.

\- Si tu pouvais tu resterais au lit toute la journée, le taquina-t-elle amusée de sa grimace.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'agiter dans tous les sens,et si c'était possible je regarderais tous les jours les nuages se déplacer dans le ciel, entre deux siestes, lui confia-t-il sérieux.

\- C'est ce que tu faisais lorsque je t'ai percuté je suppose, tu rentrais chez toi après une longue séance de rêverie, devina-t-elle baissant encore le ton à la mention de l'incident.

\- Perdu, la contredit-il victorieux, je rentrais nos moutons, enfin je vérifiais qu'aucun ne s'étaient perdus en route ou blessé, expliqua-t-il.

-Alors c'est pour ça que ton chien est revenu, il t'aidait et comme tu ne revenais pas il a dû s'inquiéter, supposa-t-elle.

\- Possible, ou il voulait encore un peu profiter des grands espaces, difficile de savoir ce qui traverse l'esprit de cet animal, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

\- Tu dis ça mais ça se voit que tu l'aimes, fit-elle remarquer en terminant sa tasse.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin, prit la tasse de la jeune femme ainsi que la sienne et les mit dans l'évier.

\- Je vais faire la vaisselle, profites-en pour terminer de te préparer et récupérer tes affaires, lui conseilla-t-il sans se retourner.

A peine avait-il terminé qu'elle tourna les talons et remonta à l'étage le plus vite possible, le tout en étant silencieuse. Elle prit les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emporté avec elle dans un sac de secours. Lorsqu'elle voyageait, elle mettait toujours dans son véhicule, un sac contenant des vêtements de rechanges, pour la nuit et le jour, ainsi que des médicaments, des couvertures et une lampe de poche. C'était son kit de survie, et elle ne l'enlevait jamais, elle changeait juste les habits à l'intérieur, et vérifiait la date des médicaments.

Elle redescendit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était montée, et rejoignit Shikamaru, qui entre temps s'était attaché les cheveux avec un chouchou qu'il avait trouvé dans le salon. Elle l'informa qu'elle était prête à partir, il lui ouvrit la porte, la laissa sortir la première, la suivit, et referma la porte. Une fois dans la cour, il vérifia que Hidan était bien attaché à sa niche, et une fois sûr et certain que le monstre ne bougerait pas d'un poil, il se dirigea vers la voiture du médecin dans laquelle il prit place. Elle démarra le véhicule et se prépara mentalement à entendre de nombreuses réflexions de la part de l'autre occupant de la voiture, car elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait se tromper et pas qu'une fois.

Effectivement le voyage fut mouvementé, elle ne prit pas la route qu'il lui avait indiqué, recevant quelques soupirs et remarques machistes. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas y répondre, il était tôt, et elle voulait être de bonne humeur pour ses patients, elle était plus mature qu'un fermier qui croyait que la vie consistait simplement à dormir et à regarder les nuages se déplacer dans le ciel. Ils parvinrent non sans peine sur la place du village, là où se situait son cabinet. Elle se gara, et arrêta la voiture. Elle en sortit en même temps que Shikamaru, elle remarqua que trois hommes attablés à la terrasse d'un café s'agitaient et leur faisaient des signes de mains.

\- Tu veux que je te présente mes amis, proposa-t-il

-Oui, si tu veux je suis en avance, dit-elle en consultant sa montre.

Elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas, même avec ses erreurs de chemin, elle était en avance, son partenaire avait été efficace. Il la précéda et elle lui emboîta le pas en direction des garçons qui malgré l'heure matinale semblaient bien agités.

\- Voici Naruto Namikaze*, commença Shikamaru en indiquant le garçon assis à gauche.

Il était blond aux yeux bleus, et avait de fines moustaches semblables à celles d'un renard sur les joues.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle à son tour d'un ton amical

\- Ensuite nous avons Choji Akimichi, poursuivit le fils Nara

Choji était placé au milieu, il était brun, aux cheveux longs et clairs, il avait des yeux noirs très foncés. Il avait lui deux spirales fines rouges tatouées sur le visage, une par joue. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire plus détendu. Elle tourna ensuite son attention vers le dernier membre du trio, il était brun comme Choji, mais ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus sombres et courts. Ce ne sont ni ses cheveux ni ses yeux qui attirèrent son regard, mais deux crocs rouges tatoués sur les joues du garçon, ils étaient très visibles et lui donnaient un côté sauvage. Si elle l'avait rencontré seule elle aurait eu un peu peur, mais là, il ne semblait pas si effrayant.

\- Enfin je te présente Kiba Inuzuka, celui qui m'a vendu Hidan, termina Shikamaru d'un ton plein de reproche.

\- Donné, je te l'ai donné, je ne vends pas mes chiens à mes amis, rectifia Kiba amusé.

-Merci pour le cadeau empoisonné, répondit ironiquement son ami.

\- Je t'avais prévenu que tu devrais être strict avec lui, rappela le fils Inuzuka, son sourire s'accentuant sur son visage.

Comme il montrait les dents, Sakura pu découvrir que ses canines étaient plus imposantes que la normale, elles ressemblaient davantage à celles d'un chien plutôt qu'à celles d'un être humain.

\- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, je suis le nouveau médecin du village, dit-elle réalisant qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée.

\- Nous devons te féliciter Sakura, tu es bien la première à réussir à le faire lever si tôt, la complimenta Choji tout en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me lever tôt, et pourquoi vous insistez autant pour que je vous rejoigne ici tous les matins, soupira le paresseux.

Sakura et lui s'assirent mais refusèrent de prendre quoique ce soit puisqu'ils sortaient de table.

\- Voyons Shikamaru, tu n'aimes pas être avec tes meilleurs amis, c'est vexant, bouda Naruto.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, tu n'as pas les mêmes qualités qu'elle, le taquina Kiba.

Heureusement pour lui, Sakura ne compris pas de quoi il parlait, malheureusement pour lui, Shikamaru lui avait parfaitement saisi la référence et écrasa volontairement le pied de son ami aux tatouages rouges pour se venger.

-Aie, non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Cria-t-il.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ?, demanda la médecin à Choji

\- Depuis aussi longtemps que je les connais oui, et nous sommes amis depuis la maternelle, lui répondit-il amusé du comportement immature des deux bruns.

\- Tu te plais ici Sakura ?, intervint Naruto curieux.

\- Pour le moment oui, je ne suis arrivée ici que depuis une semaine alors c'est encore un peu tôt pour avoir un avis définitif, mais pour l'instant j'aime être ici, avoua-t-elle sincère.

Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tenu ce discours les trois premiers jours, et même avant son arrivée, l'idée de travailler à la campagne ne l'enchantait guère mais aujourd'hui elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait eu tort d'être aussi négative.

\- Tant mieux, tu vas voir tout le monde est fantastique, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu marches sur les plates bandes de Shikamaru, le réprimanda Kiba.

Il évita de justesse un nouveau coup de pied du fils Nara, et en guise de victoire lui tira la langue, le fils Inuzuka l'avait vu venir, et avait retenu la leçon, le paresseux soupira et marmonna des paroles trop faiblement pour être entendues des autres. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté visiblement confus de la remarque du garçon aux crocs, et Choji se contenta de sourire en direction de ce dernier. La jeune femme resta en leur compagnie jusqu' à l'heure d'ouverture de son cabinet qui était juste à côté. Pour une raison inconnue Shikamaru quitta ses compagnons et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

\- Tu pouvais rester avec eux si tu voulais, je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour me rendre sur mon lieu de travail, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas idiote à ce point-là sinon tu ne seras pas médecin, dit-il.

\- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, décida-t-elle.

Si on analysait sa phrase sous un certain angle il venait de lui avouer qu'il la trouvait intelligente, ce qui était un compliment.

\- J'étais sérieuse toute à l'heure, tu n'avais pas à abandonner tes amis pour moi, cela me gène, insista-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas la raison de mon départ, j'ai des choses à faire, et il est encore trop tôt pour que j'arrive à suivre le rythme de ces excités, ils sont toujours branchés sur deux cent volts, ils devraient prendre le temps de vivre, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- C'est drôle mais ils me rappellent mes amies : Ino est aussi bavarde et parle aussi fort que ton Naruto, Hinata est aussi douce et calme que Choji, et Tenten est aussi énergique que Kiba, réalisa-t-elle amusée des rapprochements qu'elle faisait.

Elles lui manquaient, elle n'avait pas pu leur téléphoner depuis son arrivée, et elle rêvait d'entendre leur voix. A présent qu'elles avaient leur vie, il devenait compliqué de se voir Ino avait obtenu un poste dans une clinique au service psychiatrie, Hinata travaillait dans le boutique de bijoux familiale, et Tenten s'entraînait dure pour se qualifier pour les prochains jeux olympiques. Elle était amie avec la fille Yamanaka depuis l'école primaire, et avait rencontré les deux autres au collège.

Sakura éprouva une pointe de jalousie en repensant à Shikamaru et ses amis, ils étaient ensemble depuis l'âge de deux ans et semblaient encore très soudés. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, prenaient certains de leurs repas ensemble, se taquinaient comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants. Elle soupira avant de saluer son compagnon de route et ouvrit la porte du bâtiment qui lui servait de lieu de travail.

La soirée arriva, et Sakura se sentit morose, elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très solitaire et le fait d'être seul ne lui faisait pas du bien au moral. Elle se rendit à sa voiture et y découvrit Hidan assis devant, et qui se releva en la voyant se rapprocher, à côté de lui se trouvait un énorme chien blanc, bien plus grand et gros que l'animal du fils Nara.

\- Hidan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Shikamaru vas te gronder s'il voit que tu as encore fugué, le prévint-elle.

Elle s'accroupit et caressa la tête du canidé qui n'en demandait pas plus, l'autre chien avança timidement vers la jeune femme et la renifla. Il la lécha en signe de bonjour, apparemment il ne la considérait pas comme une menace et ne voyait aucune raison de se montrer hostile envers elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, le salua-t-elle, comment t'appelles-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle comme s'il allait lui répondre.

\- Son nom c'est Akamaru, l'informa une voix masculine.

Elle sursauta, et en levant la tête fut soulagée de reconnaître le garçon aux imposants crocs sur les joues.

\- Bonsoir Kiba, je suppose que cet animal est ton chien, lui dit-elle.

\- Gagné, Akamaru et Hidan ont toujours adoré jouer ensemble, dès qu'ils le peuvent ils passent leur temps l'un avec l'autre, un peu comme moi et Shikamaru, expliqua-t-il.

Elle se redressa de manière à être au même niveau que son interlocuteur, celui la regardait et eut soudain une idée.

\- Sakura, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard mais ce soir les garçons et moi nos allons dîner, cela te dirait de te joindre à nous ?, lui proposa-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, hésita-t-elle.

\- Cela nous ferait plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, nous voudrions mieux te connaître Naruto, Choji et moi, mais tu n'as pas à te forcer si tu n'en as pas envie ou si tu avais prévu autre chose, je comprends tout à fait, assura-t-il

Si elle refusait elle allait passer sa nuit seule dans sa chambre, et cette solitude lui pesait déjà bien assez sur le cœur. L'offre du fils Inuzuka était tentante et lui évitait de remuer sa peine.

\- D'accord, j'accepte, enfin si cela ne pose problème à personne, précisa-t-elle.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, au contraire, je parie que tu seras plus vivante que Shikamaru, pour mettre l'ambiance il n'est jamais le premier, raconta-t-il.

\- Cette place est déjà occupé par toi je te signal, rappela le paresseux en arrivant.

Le berger soupira lorsqu'il constata que son chien avait encore quitté la maison, il n'avait aucune autorité sur lui cette fois s'en était sûr et certain. Il détourna son attention vers l'éleveur des canidés et n'aima pas l'expression qu'il vit sur son visage, Hidan et Kiba avait la même lorsqu'ils avaient une mauvaise idée en tête. Que préparait-il cette fois-ci, et pourquoi Shikamaru avait-il l'impression que la soirée allait être longue ?

* * *

* Pour changer un peu Naruto porte le nom de son père, cela ne change rien à l'histoire je tenais juste à le préciser pour ne pas qu'on me dise que je m'étais trompée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

\- Alors si tout le monde est d'accord, je vais vous laisser, il faut que je prévienne les autres que nous serons une personne de plus, à toute à l'heure tous les deux, ne traînez pas en route, les taquina Kiba avec un petit clin d'œil.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Akamaru et lui quittèrent bientôt leur champ de vision. Shikamaru poussa un soupir, Kiba Inuzuka était trop compliqué à comprendre et trop difficile à suivre quand il était aussi excité.

\- Je devrais peut-être rentrer à l'hôtel me changer, ma tenue n'est pas des plus appropriée pour un dîner, se souvint Sakura.

Son nouvel ami, se tourna vers elle, et la détailla avec minutie, il passa ses yeux sur chaque centimètres de son corps afin d'en faire un examen complet. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise de le voir faire cela, après tout elle ne le connaissait que depuis très peu de temps, et bien qu'elle ne pensait pas se tromper en disant qu'il n'était pas un pervers, son regard sur elle la déstabilisait tout de même.

 _Ce n'est pas toi ce sont tes vêtements qu'il examine, détends-toi Sakura, il ne va pas te sauter dessus_ , se répéta-t-elle pour chasser la gêne qui commençait à grandir.

\- Tu es très bien comme ça, lui assura-t-il, on ne va pas manger dans un restaurant cinq étoiles non plus, rappela-t-il

Elle roula des yeux, elle n'était pas stupide au point d'imaginer trouver ce genre d'établissement dans un endroit aussi perdu que cette campagne presque coupée du monde.

\- Merci du renseignement, je ne l'aurais pas deviné toute seule, dit-elle sarcastique.

\- Vous les femmes vous êtes susceptible, soupira-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je te remercie du compliment, se vexa-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait, elle venait de lui prouver qu'il avait raison, les femmes étaient trop susceptibles, et il était ravi de se tenir à distance de ces créatures.

\- Je te signale que si je suis dans cet état c'est à cause de toi, on ne peut pas dire que tu saches parler aux femmes, râla-t-elle.

 _''Il ne manque pas d'air, il me traite d'idiote et je devrais me taire. Il est imprévisible, toute à l'heure il me complimentait et maintenant il fait l'inverse''_ pesta-t-elle.

Le garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si agacée, il lui avait quand même dit qu'elle était bien comme elle était, qu'était-il supposé dire d'autre...Il aurait probablement pu se dispenser de la suite de sa phrase, mais il était Shikamaru Nara, et tous ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu'il était toujours comme ça. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de nombreuses minutes, elle boudait et lui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Hidan les observait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux humains ne se parlaient plus. Il secoua négativement la tête, décidément les hommes étaient bizarres, et il était bien content d'être un chien. Il poussa quelques couinements qui n'eurent que le silence comme réponse, et lorsque le clocher sonna il se décida à agir, son maître et cette jeune femme n'allaient tout de même pas rester planter ici toute la soirée. Il se relava, contourna Sakura qui ne le remarqua pas, et il vint se placer derrière son maître. Il prit un bon élan et lui donna un coup de tête dans les genoux arrières, la force de l'action fit avancer Shikamaru d'un pas. Il se retourna et découvrit bientôt la source de ce mouvement involontaire.

\- Hidan, j'avais oublié que tu étais là, tu sais que tu devrais être à la maison en ce moment, le gronda le fils Nara.

Son canidé ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque et se déplaça derrière Sakura, afin de la faire avancer elle aussi. Il s'exécuta à la perfection, et la jeune femme se retrouva bientôt à elle aussi faire un pas contre sa volonté.

-Hidan ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

L'animal se replaça devant eux et aboya très fort tout en agitant sa queue. Shikamaru leva un sourcil interrogateur, pourquoi son chien agissait ainsi ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant, le garçon avait toujours pensé que Kiba lui avait offert un canidé un peu particulier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, pourquoi jappe-t-il ainsi ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais parlé le chien, et surtout lorsque c'est Hidan qui le parle, avoua-t-il confus.

\- Shikamaru Nara, un soi-disant génie, dépassé par l'intelligence de son animal, se moqua-t-elle.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant elle craignit de l'avoir froissé, mais le petit rire que produit son partenaire lui prouva le contraire.

 _Décidément, ce garçon est un vrai mystère, si j'avais dit cela à Sasuke il m'aurait probablement lancé une de ses répliques bien mordantes. Non, tu ne dois plus penser à lui, il t'a fait assez de mal comme ça, c'est fini, c'est le passé. Il ne peut plus te faire souffrir à présent. Tu es une nouvelle Sakura et plus personne ne pourra te rabaisser comme il l'a fait._

Le fils Uchiha avait été son premier amour, et son premier petit-ami, il faisait craquer presque toutes les filles de l'école, seules Hinata et Tenten avaient résisté à son charme. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui, lorsqu'ils étaient en première, elle n'avait pas pu refuser, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Elle avait cru qu'être avec lui serait le paradis sur terre, il était beau, intelligent, mystérieux, tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé...

Hidan aboya de nouveau, ce qui la ramena à la réalité, son propriétaire s'était accroupi et lui caressait le haut du crane pour essayer de le calmer, sans succès.

-Tais-toi Hidan, je crois que tout le village a entendu que tu étais là, lui répétait-il

Le concerné pensant que son maître le félicitait, lui lécha vigoureusement le visage en signe d'affection.

-Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de lui dire d'un ton amusé.

Son quadrupède s'éloigna, fit naviguer son regard sur eux, aboya deux fois avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Il se retourna, et jappa encore lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les bipèdes n'étaient pas derrière lui.

\- D'accord d'accord on te suit pas la peine de t'énerver, le rassura Shikamaru, devoir obéir à mon propre chien, j'ai dû manquer un chapitre dans son éducation, soupira-t-il.

\- Estime-toi heureux qu'il soit un mâle, cela aurait été pire pour toi s'il avait été une femelle, se moqua Sakura.

\- J'ai déjà ma mère pour ça, lui répondit-il sérieux.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, Hidan les précédait,se retournant de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'ils suivaient toujours. Il les conduisit devant l'enseigne du restaurant où ils étaient attendus.

\- Tout ce vacarme pour ça, tu ne pouvais pas simplement nous le dire, commenta-t-il

La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint de lui de rappeler qu'il ne parlait pas le Hidan, c'était lui-même qui le lui avait dit. Le fils Nara ouvrit la porte, et laissa entrer Sakura, et son chien.

\- Shikamaru, Sakura, on est là, cria Naruto en les apercevant.

Il agitait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour être sûr que les nouveaux arrivants l'avaient bien vu.

-Naruto ne crie pas si fort, nous ne sommes pas sourds, hurla Kiba.

Choji roula des yeux amusé, se demandant lequel des deux criaient véritablement le plus fort. Il se contenta de les saluer d'un signe de la main. Le duo et le canidé les rejoignirent devant leur table qui se trouvait au fond dans une cour.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir jusqu'ici, vous étiez occupez peut-être, insinua Kiba avec un petit clin d'œil.

Shikamaru fixa son ami perplexe face à ce sous-entendu qui n'avait pas beaucoup de supposa que c'était parce que le fils Inuzuka passait trop de temps avec des animaux et que cela était nocif à la santé.

\- Cela ne fait rien, le principal c'est qu'ils soient là pour qu'on puisse commander, intervint Choji venant au secours de son meilleur ami.

\- Si vous me le permettez je vais allez me laver les mains, annonça la seule fille du groupe en s'éloignant.

\- Moi aussi, fut tout ce qu'ajouta Shikamaru en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ?, demanda le fils Akimichi au garçon aux tatouages.

\- Si on ne fait rien il restera célibataire toute sa vie, et en tant qu'amis c'est notre devoir de lui donner un coup de main. Malheureusement il est aussi vif qu'un paresseux alors il va falloir le secouer un peu, garanti le propriétaire d' Akamaru.

\- D'accord, mais comment savoir si Sakura est la bonne, nous ne l'avons rencontré que ce matin, ajouta Naruto.

\- Détendez-vous, faites-moi confiance, je sais que cette fille est celle qui convient pour notre génie, appelez-ça de l'instinct, termina-t-il.

Les deux autres se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, s'il savait ce qu'il faisait alors il valait mieux le suivre sans hésiter. Kiba percevait toujours des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Ils durent cesser leur conversation car leur ami et le docteur revenaient des toilettes.

\- Je suis désolée, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, s'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Non ne t'en fais, en plus quand tu es ami avec quelqu'un comme Shikamaru attendre fait partie de tes habitudes, expliqua Choji.

Le sujet de la remarque lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami et croisa les bras, oui il était paresseux mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui répète constamment.

\- On devrait commander, cela fait cinq minutes que le serveur nous fusille du regard, signala Naruto en mentionnant discrètement un jeune homme qui effectivement regardait leur table avec insistance.

\- Il n'a pas apprit à vivre, il devrait demander à Shikamaru de lui donner des cours, plaisanta Kiba.

\- Garçon s'il vous plaît, appela Sakura gênée du regard de l'employé.

Ils mangeaient, bavardant, et riant, la jeune médecin était amusée à chaque fois qu'un des garçons racontaient l'une de leur fabuleuse aventure comme ils les appelaient, le fils Nara commentant qu'il ne faisait que suivre ces trois idiots toujours prêts à se fourrer dans le pétrin. Hidan et Akamaru, dans le fond, aboyaient de temps en temps comme pour confirmer ce que les garçons disaient.

\- Sinon Sakura qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie, à part sauver des vies bien sûr ?, demanda le fils Namikaze.

Pendant quelques instants elle eut l'impression que sa réponse allait être déterminante pour la suite de la soirée. Elle resta silencieuse de peur de dire une bêtise, tout en réfléchissant à la question.

\- Les choses simples comme la musique, j'aime aussi passer du temps avec mes amies, et les jeux de d'esprit comme les échecs ou ceux de mémoire, finit-elle par raconter.

Les trois garçons en face d'elle écarquillèrent les yeux, et se jetèrent des regard l'air perdu, ça alors s'ils s'étaient attendu à ça. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le quatrième membre masculin de la table qui se mit à rire, visiblement amusé de leur réaction.

\- Tout le monde ne court pas après le danger pour se distraire, des gens qui aiment rester assis et cultiver leur esprit cela existe, souligna-t-il

-Notre ami ici présent est un spécialiste du shogi, ajouta Choji.

\- J'aime bien y jouer aussi, malheureusement je ne trouve pas souvent d'adversaire, admit-elle.

\- Shikamaru est un champion, je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre, poursuivit Naruto.

\- Gagner contre vous ce n'est pas difficile,dit-il, en particulier contre vous deux, précisa le fils Nara.

\- Je suis sûre que tu exagères et qu'ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que tu le prétends, les défendit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Oh non crois-moi je dis la vérité, mais ils pourraient être meilleurs s'ils arrivaient à rester assis et concentrés sur le jeu, affirma-t-il.

Kiba et Naruto roulèrent des yeux, comme s'ils leur étaient possibles de faire ce qu'il venait de dire, ils étaient des hommes d'actions, rester assis ils auraient tout le temps de le faire lorsqu'ils seraient vieux.

\- Qu'en est-il de toi Choji, es-tu bon ?, reprit Sakura.

\- Disons que je me débrouille, mais Naruto avait raison toute à l'heure, Shikamaru est doué. En plus jouer contre lui est relaxant, tu verras ce que je veux dire si jamais tu fais un match contre lui, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle était confuse.

\- Avec plaisir, j'ai très envie de t'affronter maintenant, dit-elle en se tournant vers le berger.

\- Il ne faudra pas te plaindre si tu perds, la prévint-il confiant.

Naruto poussa un long soupir, Kiba grogna et Choji posa sa main gauche sur son front secouant la tête négativement, ils allaient avoir du travail, Shikamaru était irrécupérable.

\- On verra bien qui l'emportera ! Répondit-elle

Sa réaction redonna un peu d'espoir aux trois garçons, elle ne se laissait pas impressionner par le ton un peu trop sûr de lui du dernier membre du quatuor. Kiba dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas afficher un sourire satisfait, encore une fois son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, cette fille était celle dont le maître d' Hidan avait besoin. En plus, il sentait que le chien qu'il avait offert à son ami, aimait bien lui aussi la fleur de cerisier, c'était toujours un plus d'être aimé par un animal de compagnie.

La soirée se termina, et il fut bientôt l'heure pour les cinq humains et les deux chiens de se séparer.

\- J'ai passé un excellent moment, j'espère que toi aussi Sakura, dit Naruto avec un immense sourire.

\- Moi aussi, je suis ravie de mieux vous connaître, notre discussion de ce matin avait été trop courte pour que l'on puisse réellement se découvrir, approuva-t-elle.

\- Si jamais tu arrives encore en avances et que l'occasion t'en dit tu peux nous rejoindre, nous sommes tous les matins au même endroit que vous nous avez trouvé, proposa le fils Akimichi, ce n'est pas la peine de te demander à toi, cela fait des années que l'on essaie et tu n'as jamais quitté ton lit, enchaîna-t-il en s'adressant à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier murmura un ''trop pénible, pas fou'' comme il en avait l'habitude en croisant les mains derrière la tête.

\- D'accord, si jamais je ne suis pas en retard, je viendrais avec vous, promit-elle heureuse.

 _Ils sont fantastiques, les filles les aimeraient il n'y a aucun doute, je devrais peut-être les inviter, une petite semaine à la campagne pourrait être amusante, pensa-t-elle_

\- Il se fait tard, je me suis levé tôt pour conduire mademoiselle alors bon soir, annonça Shikamaru en s'éloignant.

La jeune fille salua les autres garçons avant de suivre son hôte qui marchait assez lentement pour qu'elle le rattrape aisément.

\- Hidan ! Appela-t-il sachant pertinemment que son chien n'avait pas bougé.

Le canidé continua de jouer avec Akamaru, faisant la sourde oreille, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer lui, pour une fois qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec son ami.

\- Hidan ! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

\- Vas-y, sinon notre paresseux risque de faire une crise, il ne faudrait pas qu'il explose, conseilla Kiba.

Le chien le fixa du regard avant de s'exécuter, Shikamaru soupira, son propre chien préférait obéir à son éleveur plutôt qu' à lui, c'était vexant. Ils reprirent leur route, et Sakura caressa le canidé pour le féliciter d'être là. Les trois garçons les regardèrent s'en aller impatients de voir les prochains jours arriver.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda le blond.

\- Rien, on attend, on a placé nos pions voyons comment il s'en sort. Si on lui met trop la pression cet idiot va tout rater. Laissons-le respirer, et surveillons de loin, si nécessaire nous interviendrons mais pour le moment, c'est à lui de se débrouiller, expliqua Kiba.

\- Tu crois qu'il va y arriver ?, demanda Choji incertain.

\- Il va lui falloir un peu de temps parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'en amour ce soit une flèche notre génie, mais si c'est pour elle il fera ce qu'il faut, le rassura-t-il.

\- Oui mais elle n'est qu'une remplaçante, une fois sa période terminée, elle retournera en ville, réalisa Naruto.

\- D'ici là elle sera si amoureuse de lui qu'elle prendre définitivement ses fonctions ici, et quelques années plus tard on l'appellera Sakura Nara, continua le fils Inuzuka.

\- Un pas après l'autre si tu le veux bien, il est tellement macho que cette histoire d'amour ne va pas se construire en un jour, le contredit l'autre brun.

\- Je suis tenace Choji, et quand je crois en quelque chose je vais jusqu'au bout, alors je ne laisserai pas cet idiot qui a certains préjugés sur les femmes tout gâcher, déclara-t-il, ni vous non plus, il va peut-être chercher à vous cuisiner mais vous ne dîtes pas un mot c'est bien compris, même s'il vous offre un repas ou des ramen, ordonna-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kiba, on sera muet comme des carpes, c'est que nous aussi on veut le voir heureux notre petit bébé, affirma Naruto. »

Sur cette promesse ils se quittèrent, il était très tard et s'ils voulaient se lever tôt ils devaient rentrer immédiatement. Ils n'avaient qu'une chose en tête, la vie amoureuse de Nara Shikamaru et les efforts qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir pour l'aider à se rendre compte de la perle qu'il avait chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

J'aurais dû intituler ce chapitre : le chapitre retour à la case départ, vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant. J'ai déjà une idée de ce qu'il va se passer dans le suivant, pourvu que je ne mette pas 100 ans à l'écrire.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla, et descendit directement prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle pensait avoir mémorisé la route, et ne voulait pas perturber les doux rêves de Shikamaru Nara. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise d'y découvrir la maman de son hôte, occupée à mettre la table.

« Bonjour, la salua-t-elle par politesse.

Elle se sentait gênée d'être là et de déranger la maîtresse de maison. Celle-ci releva la tête, en entend qu'on lui parlait.

-Oh bonjour Sakura, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un, bien dormi ?, lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Très bien merci, et vous ?, demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Yoshino la gratifia d'un sourire, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle lui servit ensuite son café, avant de prendre place en face de son invitée.

\- Je suis désolée de vous donner du travail supplémentaire, s'excusa la fleur de cerisier.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, cela me fait plaisir de voir du monde, et de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon mari et mon fils, qui comme tu as dû le remarquer ne sont pas du genre bavards, soupira-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne su quoi répondre à ce commentaire, c'était vrai que les hommes Nara s'exprimaient peu, mais ce qu'ils disaient était pertinent, et Sakura avait même pu voir que le fils de la famille avait de l'humour.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ?, reprit la brune avec un petit clin d'œil amusé.

Elle savait qu'ils étaient rentrés tard, et trouvait cela bien que son fils unique sorte, il était jeune ce n'était pas sain pour lui d'être tout le temps seul à rêvasser, et puis ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait devenir grand-mère.

-Excellente, j'ai pu faire plus ample connaissance avec les amis de Shikamaru, ils sont très sympathiques, raconta-t-elle.

Yoshino fit une petite moue déçue, alors ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, en même temps cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Tu as donc rencontré le trio infernal, effectivement tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer, poursuivit-elle.

-Choji est un gentil garçon, toujours serviable, et très calme, cela ne m'a jamais étonné que Shikamaru en fasse son meilleur ami. Naruto est un peu plus dynamique, mais il a toujours le sourire, mon fils le trouve parfois bruyant mais il sait que s'il va mal il pourra compter sur lui pour lui remonter le moral. Quant à Kiba, c'est certainement le plus excité de la bande, et jamais le dernier pour les idées farfelues, j'ai été dans la classe de sa mère Tsume pendant de nombreuses années, nous étions amies, et bien disons que les chiens ne font pas des chats, s'exclaffa-t-elle.

Cela la ramena des années en arrière, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille et elle se rappelait parfaitement d'une autre jeune fille brune, un peu plus grande qu'elle, et au tempérament sauvage. Tsume avait toujours su comment leur faire passer d'excellents moments, le genre d'instants qui restaient gravés dans votre mémoire pendant longtemps.

Sakura la fixait, admirative et envieuse, cette femme était encore très belle, et ce même au naturel, et elle parlait des amis de son fils comme s'ils étaient les siens. Sa mère, Mebuki Haruno n'avait jamais parlé de ses amies comme ça. Elle ne les voyait pas souvent, occupée la plupart de son temps par son travail, et il était déjà arrivé à Sakura de se sentir oubliée.

\- Tu te plais ici, chez nous je veux dire ?, voulut savoir la brune en la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Oui madame, je suis d'ailleurs navrée d'abuser de votre hospitalité qui est plus que généreuse envers moi, affirma-t-elle sincère mais gênée.

\- Ah ne m'appelles pas madame, cela me vieillit et j'ai horreur de ça. Appelles-moi Yoshino et c'est un plaisir pour nous de t'avoir ici ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-elle.

Le médecin remercia à nouveau la maîtresse de maison pour sa bonté et son accueil envers elle. Elle était prête à parier que peu de personne en ville aurait fait la même chose, elle la première. La vie à la campagne était différente, les habitants semblaient partager un lien plus personnel et s'apprécier mutuellement. Ils formaient une sorte de grande famille, toujours prête à se rendre service en cas de besoin sans demander quoique ce soit en retour. Encore une chose qu'elle ne trouverait pas en ville, ou alors pas sans compensation.

\- Sakura, mon mari et moi avons longuement parlé hier soir, et comme tu te sens bien chez nous, nous avons pensé que tu voudrais bien rester vivre ici le temps de ton remplacement dans notre village. Cela t'éviterai de continuer à dépenser des frais dans la location d'une chambre, lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop, j'ai déjà abusé de votre gentillesse, refusa-t-elle gênée.

\- Tu n'as abusé de rien du tout, cela nous ferait plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, et ce n'est pas comme si nous avions si souvent la chance d'avoir des invités, argua la brune.

La plus jeune ne savait pas quoi dire, bien sûr qu'elle était ravie de la proposition de madame Nara, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre l'appareil et elle aurait le sentiment de profiter de cette famille, sans jamais pouvoir rembourser sa dette. D'un autre côté, refuser semblait terriblement malpoli, et presque une offense à la famille Nara.

\- Sakura, murmura Yoshino, dis-oui, s'il te plaît, tu me rendrais très heureuse, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Continuer de dire non commençait à devenir difficile, la mère de Shikamaru savait si prendre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, cela faisait presque peur à Sakura.

\- Elle ne va pas arrêter de te harceler jusqu' à ce que tu cèdes, alors dis oui avant que cela ne devienne trop pénible, lui conseilla une voix encore endormie.

La fille Haruno sursauta sur sa chaise, elle n'avait pas entendu le fils Nara arriver, il n'avait fait aucun bruit, aussi discret et silencieux qu'une ombre.

\- Arrêtes, elle va me prendre pour une horrible femme qui manipule son entourage pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, s'énerva la brune.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu t'en sors très bien toute seule, la taquina-t-il.

\- Shikamaru Nara ! S'exclama-t-elle

Le médecin sentit la tension monter d'un cran, cela n'avait rien de trop compliqué avec les mains de la maitresse des lieux qui serrait plus fort ses mains dans les siennes. Le sang affluait de moins en moins dans cette partie du corps de la fleur de cerisier. Il fallait qu'elle agisse et vite, elle tenait encore un peu à ses mains, elles lui étaient plutôt utiles dans sa vie.

-D'accord, j'accepte, je veux bien vivre avec vous, dit-elle d'une traite.

L'ambiance autour d'elle s'apaisa à nouveau, et elle vit son interlocutrice tirer la langue à son fils en signe de victoire, auquel ce dernier répondit par un petit soupir, et un ''pénible'' à peine audible.

\- Shikamaru, tu l'accompagneras récupérer ses affaires, cela t'évitera de rêver à je ne-sais-quoi, je ne sais où, l'informa sa mère sans lui laisser le choix.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun, et Sakura devina qu'il était trop tôt pour le jeune homme, qui regrettait probablement déjà d'avoir quitté le doux confort de son lit douillet.

\- C'est nous qui t'avons réveillé ?, lui demanda-t-elle

Il indiqua non d'un petit signe de tête et se décala d'un pas sur le côté droit, faisant apparaître une grosse boule de poils, qui visiblement se cachait.

\- Hidan, comment es-tu rentré ? C'est à croire que tu te changes en souris la nuit ma parole, et bien sûr il a fallut que tu ailles dans la chambre de Shikamaru, le gronda Yoshino, croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils.

L'animal couina, prit en faute, et regarda son jeune maître comme s'il était coupable de sa punition, il aurait très bien pu le laisser dormir sur son lit, personne ne l'aurait su. Sakura, eut pitié du canidé, dont l'obéissance n'était pas la plus grande qualité.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?, demanda la mère du garçon à son fils, oubliant le chien pour quelques instants.

-Non merci maman, je prendrai quelque chose au village, avec les autres, cela leur fera plaisir, depuis le temps qu'ils me le réclament, remercia-t-il

-Bonne idée, cela t'empêchera de rester à rêver pendant deux heures devant ta tasse, approuva-t-elle.

Sentant que sa génitrice allait encore partir dans l'une de ses interminables leçons de morale, et sur les bien faits de passer du temps avec ses amis, il attrapa la main de Sakura et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison, lui donnant à peine la possibilité de dire au revoir.

\- Il ne changera jamais, toujours le premier pour prendre la fuite, soupira-t-elle en les observant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de la jeune médecin, et démarrèrent presque aussitôt. Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la cour, elle s'accroupit et invita Hidan à s'approcher.

\- Quant à toi, bravo, tu as bien joué ton rôle, pour une fois que tu fais ce que l'on veut de toi. Tu as bien mérité une récompense, le félicita-t-elle.

Elle extirpa de sa poche un biscuit en forme d'os, et le quadrupède tira la langue, il ouvrit la bouche et l'avala en deux bouchées.

\- N'en prends pas l'habitude, il fallait juste donner un petit coup de main à notre paresseux, mais il faudra aussi qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller tout seul, le prévint-elle. »

Lorsque Shikaku pénétra dans la pièce, il découvrit sa femme, accroupit, caressant vigoureusement la tête du plus jeune de leur chien, qui lui donnait des petits coups de langue sur la joue gauche. Le père de famille, faillit se pincer devant cette scène surréaliste, il devait encore dormir c'était la seule raison qui lui vint à l'esprit.

* * *

Sakura, et Shikamaru roulaient sans trop se presser, elle avait toujours peur de s'égarer, et n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre un reproche de son copilote. Depuis leur départ précipité de la cuisine ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, et ce silence ennuyait la conductrice.

« Je suis désolée de m'imposer chez toi comme ça, toi qui pensais pouvoir bientôt te débarrasser de moi tu dois être déçu, dit-elle pour lancer la conversation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est pas comme si nous partagions la même chambre, tu ne me déranges pas, répondit-il.

Cette remarque refroidit la femme aux cheveux roses, elle pensait qu'ils étaient amis, et pourtant il était si distant, comme s'il venait de se rencontrer.

\- En plus je sais à quel point il est difficile, voire même impossible de s'opposer très longtemps à ma mère. Elle t'aime bien, c'est sa manière de te le montrer, nous sommes assez collants lorsque nous aimons, expliqua-t-il sérieux.

\- Je comprends mieux le comportement de ton chien, tu m'avais dit qu'il m'aimait bien, je vois à présent d'où lui vient cette manie, se souvint-elle.

\- Ah non ça c'est la faute des Inuzuka, ils sont encore plus collants que nous, et encore tu n'as vu que Kiba, tu prendrais peur en voyant sa mère. Foutu Inuzuka, ils ont parfois plus l'attitude d'un chien que celle d'un être humain, la contredit-il.

\- Celui que tu m'as présenté en a aussi certaines caractéristiques physiques, ajouta-t-elle hésitante.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne mal, elle n'avait rien contre Kiba, mais ses canines n'étaient pas normales.

\- Tu parles de ses dents, c'est vrai que ça choque au départ, mais on finit par s'y faire, en tout cas cela m'a moins perturbé que ses tatouages, avoua-t-il.

\- Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, tu es le seul de tes amis à ne pas être tatoué sur les joues, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Les miens sont ailleurs, répondit-il mystérieusement.

Elle le fixa du coin de l'œil curieusement, il en avait trop dit ou pas assez, et maintenant elle voulait savoir où se situaient ses marques.

-Oublie je ne te le dirai pas, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la question.

\- Méchant, tu n'avais qu'à pas me dire que tu étais tatoué, cela n'aurait pas attisé ma curiosité, bouda-t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé en mentionnant les crocs rouges de Kiba, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu' à toi-même, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu aimes bien montrer que tu as raison, constata-t-elle.

\- Uniquement lorsque c'est le cas, précisa-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

\- Le contraire ne doit pas arriver souvent, murmura-t-elle trop faiblement pour qu'il l'entende.

 _Si j'avais eu cette conversation avec Sasuke elle ne serait pas du tout déroulée comme ça. Il était tellement susceptible, il ne comprenait pas toujours mes plaisanteries, et me traitait souvent d'idiote. Il n'y a qu' Itachi qui parvenait à lui faire réaliser que je blaguais. Dans le fond il avait raison, j'étais une idiote, une pauvre fille qui avait prit une illusion pour la réalité._

 _Shikamaru est le parfait opposé. Il est si calme, si relax, si détendu, il prend chaque jour comme il vient, et il n'a jamais dû être stressé. C'est peut-être l'effet de la campagne, moi-même depuis que je suis arrivée ici, et que j'ai laissé mes à priori de côté, je me sens mieux, comme apaisée. Non, c'est plus que ça, je me sens libre, je n'ai plus cette pression autour de moi._

 _Ino disait la vérité lorsqu'elle me répétait que ma relation avec Sasuke était néfaste et me faisait plus de mal que de bien. J'avais beau prétendre le contraire, aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'était bel et bien le cas._

 _Je voulais tellement être à la hauteur de la réputation des Uchiha, être la parfaite petite future belle-fille, ressembler à Mikoto Uchiha. Personne ne peut être comme elle, ou même être elle, cette femme est la perfection incarnée. Elle est magnifique, douce, ferme quand il le faut, ce n'est pas un hasard si son plus jeune fils la recherche dans la quête de sa future épouse._

 _Quand je pense à tous les maux de tête et toutes les angoisses que j'ai eu à chaque fois que nous nous rendions à une soirée. Les heures que cela me prenait pour choisir ma robe, mes chaussures, et opter pour le maquillage adéquat. Comment ai-je fait pour endurer tout cela pendant aussi longtemps...Je devais vraiment l'aimer pour vivre ainsi, je me sacrifiais pour lui, je ruinais ma santé physique et ma santé mentale pour que Sasuke Uchiha soit fier de m'avoir pour petite-amie...Comment aurais-je réussi à survivre si nous nous étions mariés ?_

\- En tout cas, tu n'es pas un gentleman, reprit-elle.

Elle cherchait à s'échapper de ses souvenirs, sa vie à la ville n'était pas celle d'ici, et il n'était pas question que son passé lui gâche sa renaissance.

\- Je suis un génie paresseux, on ne peut pas tout être dans la vie, répondit-il en riant.

Elle fut heureuse qu'il continue de lui parler malgré les minutes où elle n'avait rien dit. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, et il était même parvenu à la distraire. C'était si agréable d'être avec lui qu'elle en venait presque à bénir l'accident qui l'avait mis dans sa vie.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, lui indiqua-t-il

Elle revint à elle, et remarqua qu'effectivement, ils approchaient de la place où elle s'était garée la veille. Elle s'installa au même endroit, et vit, trois silhouettes masculines attablées à une table de la terrasse du café. Elle coupa le moteur, récupéra sa clé, et quitta le véhicule, accompagnée par l'autre passager. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui prit les devants, et précéda Shikamaru, qui bailla, avant de la suivre.

-Bonjour vous trois, les salua-t-elle plus confiante que la veille.

\- Bonjour Sakura, répondit Choji en lui souriant.

\- Salut, ajoutèrent Naruto et Kiba en chœur.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais notre belle au bois dormant est là aussi, remarqua le fils Akimichi étonné.

Son meilleur ami le fusilla du regard autant qu'il pu, mais il était trop tôt, et il n'avait pas encore prit son café.

\- Je suis venu prendre le petit-déjeuner avec vous, mais si je vous dérange je peux repartir, signala-t-il.

\- Tu es sérieux, il t'a fallut autant d'années et l'arrivée d'une ravissante médecin pour te décider, ajouta Naruto espiègle.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! S'exclama-t-il.

Kiba se mordit très fort la langue, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne déniait pas que Sakura était très jolie mais préféra s'abstenir. Cela aurait probablement déréglé leur petit génie, et ruiner leur plan, il fallait être patient avec ce genre d'engin, c'était fragile à manipuler. Un peu trop de pression et pouf, cela vous lâchait, et le fils Inuzuka n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps et de l'énergie en réparation.

\- Mince, je vais être en retard, il me reste quelques feuilles à remplir, je vous quitte les garçons mais j'espère vous revoir bientôt, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Compte sur nous Sakura, nous nous reverrons très vite, fais-moi confiance, assura le garçons aux tatouages rouges. »

Shikamaru n'aima pas le sourire en coin qui apparut sur le visage de son ami, les deux autres faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais il n'était pas fou, ces trois-là préparaient quelque chose, et s'il s'en fiait à son instinct, cela allait être pénible, et il n'avait pas hâte d'y être.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Sakura venait de terminer sa journée, sa dernière patiente, une petite mamie souffrant d'arthrose, venait de partir, et la jeune femme lâcha un profond soupir de fatigue. La grand-mère avait beau avoir mal, elle avait encore une langue bien pendue, et elle n'était pas partie qu'au bout d'une demi-heure. La médecin n'avait eu une consultation aussi longue depuis qu'elle avait quitté la faculté de médecine.

Elle écrivit quelques mots dans un dossier, compléta des feuilles sur son ordinateur, se relut minutieusement, enregistra son travail, et éteignit l'appareil. Elle se leva de sa chaise, s'étira, et expira longuement. Elle était fatiguée, ses journées étaient soient intenses, soient vides, et elle ne savait pas lequel des deux types lui prenait le plus d'énergie. Elle récupéra son sac, en sorti ses clés, et traversa son bureau, puis la salle d'attente. Elle vérifia que tout était à sa place, et une fois certaine que rien ne trainait, elle ouvrit la porte et quitta le bâtiment.

Elle crut faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle tomba presque nez à nez avec Shikamaru, debout, en face d'elle.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, lui demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc.

\- Je t'attends, lui répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la plus naturelle des évidences, un peu comme s'il lui disait que un plus un font deux.

\- Ce que je voulais savoir c'était pour quelle raison tu le faisais, je me doutais bien que tu ne cherchais pas à te transformer en arbre, en restant planté là, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu te souviens que je t'accompagne récupérer tes affaires à ton ancienne résidence, rappela-t-il

Elle se donna un gros coup sur le front, mais oui c'était bien sûr, elle déménageait ce soir, cela lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié, s'excusa-t-elle honteuse.

\- Cela ne fait rien, ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons-y,

Elle lui fit un immense sourire soulagé, pendant l'espace de quelques secondes elle avait eu peur qu'il la traite d'idiote mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il la regarda, et un petit sourire prit place sur sa face. Elle était vraiment jolie quand elle souriait.

\- Shikamaru, l'appela-t-elle.

Il vit qu'elle s'était éloignée sans lui, et c'était en se retournant qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il sorti de sa torpeur, et se força à marcher plus vite que son pas ordinaire pour la rattraper.

\- Pardon je …, commença-t-il

\- ...Tu rêvais, j'ai compris, termina-t-elle en riant.

Il haussa les épaules, il ne pouvait pas nier, et au moins elle n'était pas en colère, pas comme sa mère, qui le sermonnait dès qu'elle le découvrait la tête dans les nuages.

Ils prirent la route en direction de l'auberge où elle avait élu domicile le temps de son remplacement dans le village.

\- Tu veux que je te guide ou tu te souviens du chemin, la taquina-t-il.

\- Merci mais ma mémoire fonctionne parfaitement bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Oh, alors c'est ton sens de l'orientation qui est à revoir, poursuivit-il.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans la même ambiance bonne enfant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir autant d'humour, et elle trouva que cela lui ajoutait du charme. Elle tourna la tête du côté gauche pour ne pas qu'il remarque qu'elle rougissait à la remarque qu'elle venait de se faire. Elle gara la voiture devant l'auberge dont le nom était ''Shaga'', le nom d'un iris japonais.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, et je ne me suis pas trompée une seule fois !,annonça-t-elle fièrement en lui tirant la langue.

Cela n'était pas très mature, mais en cet instant précis elle n'avait pas envie de l'être, pour une fois elle voulait agir comme une petite fille. Il ne répondit rien, il se contenta simplement d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée, il accéléra son rythme, la devança, et lui ouvrit la porte, la laissant la franchir en premier.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur l'apprenti gentleman.

Cette attention, bien qu'anodine, la toucha, il n'avait fait que lui ouvrir une porte, mais c'était pour elle qu'il l'avait fait. C'était pour elle qu'il avait pris la peine de sortir de sa nonchalance habituelle, et le cœur de la fleur de cerisier se mit à battre un peu plus fort.

La salle de réception était là même que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait traversée. Elle était baignée dans la lumière, à l'exception du comptoir qui lui était plongé dans l'ombre. Elle sentait bon les sucreries et la cire. Bien évidemment, la femme de l'accueil n'était pas là, Anko Mitarashi, n'était pas souvent à son poste, et la médecin ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Sakura ne voyant personne venir, fit quelques pas et appuya sur la sonnette placée sur le comptoir. Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais le petit tintement qui avait raisonné dans la pièce resta sans réponse. Elle posa de nouveau la main sur l'objet, et un nouveau petit bruit se fit entendre. Il n'eut pas plus de succès que le précédent, et cela l'agaçait.

Elle attendit quelques instants, après tout, la femme était peut-être occupée et ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite. Les instants se changèrent en cinq minutes, puis en dix... Non là trop c'était trop, ils n'allaient pas patienter pendant des heures et attendre qu'elle daigne venir.

 _Elle veut jouer avec mes nerfs, elle va voir ce qui se passe quand on me met en colère !_

Elle empoigna la sonnette de toutes ses forces, et appuya dessus sans s'arrêter, de plus en plus vite. Elle ne laissait à l'instrument aucun temps de répit, et ses enchaînements de pression créaient une mélodie répétitive qui, elle l'espérait, s'entendait de loin.

Elle y mettait toute son énergie, toute ses forces, elle pouvait continuer ce petit jeu pendant longtemps, et elle était certaine de l'emporter.

\- Oh du calme, c'est bon je vous ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourde ! Ce que les gens sont pressés !, cria une voix féminine.

 _Elle ne manque pas d'air, elle ne vient pas lorsqu'on sonne une fois ou deux et à l'entendre on dirait que c'est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi qu'elle ne peut pas continuer ses occupations parce que j'ose réclamer sa présence à son poste !_

\- Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour vous mademoiselle Haruno ?

 _Déjà cesser de me regarder comme si je venais de vous voler votre dango ce serait un bon début._

\- Je vous parle, vous êtes sourde !,s'impatienta Anko en tapant du pied.

\- Je viens récupérer mes affaires et régler ma note de séjour, l'informa-t-elle, le plus calmement possible.

 _Finalement ces leçons de self-contrôle et de relaxation avec Tenten n'auront pas été inutiles. Je vais peut-être parvenir à rester maîtresse de moi en fin de compte._

\- Pourquoi, quelque chose vous a déplu ici ?, lui demanda la réceptionniste.

 _A part votre personnalité aussi agréable qu'un ours des cavernes qui sortirait de son hibernation vous voulez dire._

\- Non, absolument pas, c'est juste que la famille Nara m'a proposée de vivre chez eux et je n'ai pas pu refuser leur hospitalité, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'était retenue de lui dire la vérité, cela n'aurait pas été très élégant, et si elle recroisait l'autre femme elle ne voulait pas que cela dégénère.

\- Les Nara ?, répéta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le garçon.

Ce dernier lit des prospectus pour faire passer le temps. Il sent bien le regard assassin qu'on lui lance mais cela le laisse de marbre.

\- Je croyais que les Nara tenaient une ferme et pas un gîte, fait-elle remarquer méprisante.

Le silence qui répond à cette phrase, fait enrager Anko. Elle n'apprécie pas qu'on lui vole ses clients, c'est à elle qu'on a confié la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, pas à cette famille de génie ! Sa réputation est en jeu et elle refuse de perdre aussi facilement, et surtout face à ce paresseux.

\- Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, et une maison reste une maison peu importe qu'elle soit une auberge ou une ferme, intervint Sakura.

La femme la fusilla du regard, et cela fit frissonner le médecin, heureusement pour elle que les yeux ne pouvaient pas tuer ou elle serait déjà morte. Apparemment mademoiselle Mitarashi n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle compare son auberge à une simple ferme.

\- Je peux récupérer mes affaires, et payer ce que je vous dois, demanda-t-elle.

La propriétaire des lieux ne l'entendait déjà plus, trop occupée à murmurer des phrases loin d'être amicales à propos de la famille de Shikamaru.

Ce dernier reposa la brochure qu'il avait entre les mains, se rapprocha du comptoir et se mit à taper sur celui-ci avec son index à une cadence soutenue. Le bruit que cela faisait était similaire à celui que Sakura avait fait peu avant avec la sonnette.

\- Mon amie vous a demandé quelque chose il me semble, et j'aimerai beaucoup que vous ne la fassiez pas patienter toute la journée. De plus nous sommes civilisés, nous n'allons pas la mettre à la rue, les fermiers ont des principes, siffla-t-il.

Sakura ne saurait dire si elle était choquée, étonnée, surprise ou flattée qu'il prenne sa défense. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais entendu ce ton, même pas avec Hidan lorsqu'il commettait des bêtises.

 _Personne n'a jamais agit comme ça pour moi auparavant...Sasuke a été mon petit-ami, et jamais il ne s'est interposé lorsque quelqu'un me manquait de respect._

Les deux autres se fixaient, ils n'avaient pas cligné des yeux depuis un petit moment, et refusaient de les baisser. C'était une question d'honneur pour Anko, et peut-être un défi pour Shikamaru. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était comme cela, mais Sakura préféra ne pas se mêler de ce duel.

\- Très bien, allez faire vos bagages, je vous prépare votre facture, céda finalement la réceptionniste.

Le docteur la remercia, prit la clé qu'elle lui tendait et se précipita vers les escaliers avant que l'autre femme ne change d'avis. Son ami lui indiqua qu'il restait ici, et qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de monter les marches. Elle entra dans son ancienne chambre, et fut momentanément aveuglée par l'obscurité de la pièce.

Elle se dirigea à tâton jusqu' à la fenêtre, et une fois la main sur la poignée, l'ouvrit. Elle écarta les volets afin de donner un peu de lumière au lieu. Elle commença ensuite par se rendre jusqu' à l'armoire où se trouvait sa valise, elle l'en extirpa, et la déposa sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit, et inspecta les affaires qu'elle y avait laissée. Elle retira les vêtements des cintres où ils pendaient, les plia, et les mit dans le bagage.

Elle fit le tour de la chambre, puis de la salle de bains, vérifiant trois fois si elle n'oubliait rien. Elle ne voulait avoir à revenir et devoir de nouveau affronter Anko. Cela lui fait bizarre de quitter cet endroit qui avait sa maison lors de ses premiers jours. Maison n'était pas le mot approprié, demeure était plus juste. Sakura n'avait pas de problèmes avec l'auberge en elle-même mais avec la propriétaire.

Sakura avait toujours eu l'impression d'être une charge pour elle, et qu'Anko aurait préféré qu'on donne un autre toit plutôt que son auberge au jeune médecin. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'offenser mais apparemment sa seule présence la dérangeait.

Elle fit le même trajet en sens inverse, et en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle découvrit Shikamaru, qui comme il le lui avait promis était toujours là. Elle se dirigea une dernière fois vers le comptoir, consulta la facture qui y était dessus. Elle sortit ensuite la somme qu'elle devait de son porte-monnaie, posa les billets et les pièces dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Elle signa sa facture, et la récupéra. Elle salua respectueusement Anko et quitta le lieu sans délai.

Une fois à l'extérieur elle expira un grand coup, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis si longtemps. Elle était soulagée, elle n'aurait plus à revenir ici. Le poids de sa valise qu'elle tirait lui fut soudainement retiré par Shikamaru qui la lui vola.

\- On va dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis un gentleman, mais ne t'y habitues pas trop, je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours, même si ce n'est pas aussi pénible que je le pensais, la prévint-il.

\- Cela risquerait de vous demander trop d'efforts monsieur le paresseux, rit-elle.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ri de bon cœur, cela remontait à si loin, elle avait parfois l'impression que cela datait d'une autre vie. Avait-elle vraiment vécu avant son arrivée ici ? Elle en doutait, elle avait eu de bons moments avec ses parents, ses amies, ou même, elle n'en revenait pas de penser cela, et avec Sasuke, mais rien d'extraordinaire.

Elle avait toujours espéré quelque chose de plus que la vie, l'événement qui bouleverserait tout et qui la ferait vibrer. Elle avait cru que son entrée dans le clan Uchicha serait cette chose qu'elle recherchait, mais elle avait finit par réaliser que cela n'avait été qu'une déception.

La fin de sa relation avec le cadet de cette richissime famille n'était pas la seule claque qu'elle s'était prise en plein visage. Elle ne serait jamais comme eux, malgré tous ses efforts, malgré son parcours scolaire irréprochable. Elle n'était que Sakura Haruno, elle n'était personne, elle n'était rien. Pas assez jolie, pas assez normale avec ses cheveux roses, pas assez de poitrine comme Hinata Hyuga. Était-ce sa faute si elle la couleur de sa chevelure se remarquait de loin, si sa poitrine était quasi inexistante ?

Elle, elle était juste la fille qui avait été sérieuse dans ses études, qui avait réalisé son rêve d'être médecin, et qui pouvait parfois s'enflammer pour un rien. Ne méritait-elle pas le bonheur ? Le simple plaisir d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était ?

Shikamaru vit son visage s'assombrir, ce à quoi elle pensait devait la faire énormément souffrir s'il se fait à l'expression qu'elle avait. Il n'aimait pas la savoir malheureuse, et il ne savait pas comment lui remonter le moral, en général c'était Naruto ou Kiba qui faisaient les idiots lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, mais là , tout de suite ils n'étaient pas avec eux. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul, il était un génie, autant que cela lui serve.

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Ce simple geste vit revenir la jeune femme du pays des souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens il y lu de la gratitude et de la curiosité.

-Je ne suis pas un gentleman et pour faire rire les gens je ne suis pas très doué, mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, même de gens que je ne connais pas, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

-Shikamaru...

\- Tu es très bien tel que tu es, quiconque te diras le contraire est un imbécile.

Sakura ne su quoi lui répondre, il avait trouvé les mots pour lui faire du bien. Il n'avait pas à le faire, il ne lui devait rien, c'était même le contraire. Il avait toujours faire attention à elle il n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'avait percuté, il l'avait fait dormir chez lui, présenté ses amis, attendu ce soir, aidé lorsqu' Anko ne l'écoutait pas... Etait-il réellement un homme ou un extraterrestre ? Il était à part, et mystérieux, et cela intriguait la jeune fille.

En ville, elle n'avait jamais rencontré un garçon comme lui, ils étaient tous casse-cou, arrogant, énergique...Bref, des garçons à l'adolescence. D'accord Shikamaru n'était plus un adolescent mais il n'était pas si vieux que cela, et pourtant il possédait déjà une grande sagesse et maturité.

La dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé lui revint en mémoire, et elle ne su pourquoi mais l'imaginer le dire à Sasuke la fit éclater de rire. Personne de son vivant n'avait dû traiter Sasuke Uchiha d'imbécile. Elle aurait payé cher pour voir ça, et à cet instant penser à lui ne la fit pas souffrir, c'était comme s'il n'était plus rien à ses yeux.

Cela lui fit bizarre, quelques minutes auparavant elle avait mal, et là, consolée par les mots du fils Nara, ça ne lui faisait plus rien...

Shikamaru fut soulagé de constater que ses paroles avaient fait effet, et il ne pu retenir le sourire qui apparut en entendant le rire de sa nouvelle amie. Ce son, pas encore familier à ses oreilles, à quelque chose de plaisant que le génie n'aurait su expliquer. Il savait juste que c'était agréable et délicieux à percevoir, peut-être parce que cette sonorité était synonyme de joie dans le cœur de celle qui le produisait.

Il ne bougeait plus, il profitait de ce moment, il devinait qu'elle n'avait pas été légère depuis longtemps et elle méritait de goûter à un instant de paix elle aussi. Il n'était pas pressé, bien au contraire, il aimait vivre en prenant son temps.

\- Tu peux me donner les clés de ta voiture ?, lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle fut calmée.

\- Pourquoi faire ?, lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

\- Pour conduire, je ne peux pas démarrer ton véhicule si je n'insère pas la clé dans le contact.

\- Non ma question en fait c'était pourquoi tu veux prendre le volant ?, précisa-t-elle.

 _Pour un garçon avec un quotient intellectuel dépassant les 200 il a du mal à comprendre ce que je lui dis._

\- Disons que ce sera ma dernière bonne action de la journée, ou alors on peut dire que c'est tout simplement parce que te connaissant un peu maintenant, je sais que tu risques de te tromper de chemin et que je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de me faire engueuler par ma mère parce que nous serons en retard pour dîner, raconta-t-il.

-Si tu me le permets je vais choisir la première option, elle est beaucoup plus chevaleresque que la seconde et là au moins je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un poids pour toi. En plus tu exagères je me suis améliorée, j'ai même repéré quelques endroits qui pourraient me servir de référence, affirma-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il se rendit du côté passager de la voiture, ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle monte à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Il la referma ensuite, il ouvrit le coffre, y déposa la valise, cela aurait été stupide de l'oublier sur le parking de l'auberge. Il le ferma, et ouvrit la porte du côté chauffeur cette fois-ci, et prit place à bord de l'automobile.

Il démarra sans attendre, et ils s'éloignèrent de la maison et de son horrible propriétaire. Shikamaru n'avait pas complètement dit la vérité sur ses raisons de vouloir être le chauffeur. Il estimait qu'elle avait eu une grosse journée et qu'elle avait besoin de souffler un peu. Le trajet étant assez long, elle finit par s'endormir, portée par sa conduite fluide à vitesse moyenne.

 **Quand elle dort aussi elle est mignonne, ce qui la troublait toute à l'heure semble avoir disparu. Tant mieux, j'espère avoir pu un peu l'aider. Maman ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne jamais rentrer à l'heure. Sakura tu commences à me donner de bonnes habitudes on dirait.**

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, alors comme c'est le printemps j'ai décidé de remédier à cela. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous dis au mois prochain pour le suivant. **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

On avance, doucement mais on avance, Shikamaru Nara sortez de mon corps. Pour les pensées, en italique ce sont celles de Sakura, en gras celles de Choji et en gras et italique celle de notre paresseux national.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Sakura allongée dans son lit, grommela, même dans cet état de demi-sommeil elle entendait clairement le son de la pluie qui tombait violemment à l'extérieur. Génial, nous étions samedi, c'était son jour de repos, et le temps était contre elle. Elle qui espérait pouvoir courir un peu dans la campagne pour se maintenir en forme, elle pouvait faire une croix dessus. Que faisaient les gens d'ici qui ne travaillaient pas lorsqu'il faisait aussi mauvais ? Elle tourna plusieurs fois, mais dû finir par reconnaître que Morphée était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas la chercher pour aujourd'hui.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et lança un regard meurtrier en direction du dehors. Il ne pouvait pas faire un déluge un autre jour, un où elle serait coincée dans son cabinet par exemple. Elle se leva, ne voulant pas rester toute la matinée ici, fit son lit, et décida qu'elle prendrait sa douche plus tard, lorsque le soleil pointerait le bout de son nez, parce qu'il allait bien finir par se montrer, elle en était convaincue.

Elle sortie dans le couloir et avança de quelques pas avant de trébucher sur un objet non identifié et d'atterrir sur le sol. Une porte à sa droite s'ouvrit précipitamment révélant le fils Nara, vêtu d'un simple pantalon.

\- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?, lui demanda-t-il étonné de la trouver ainsi.

 _En général dans ce genre de situations les gens veulent savoir si la personne va bien, pas pourquoi elle est au sol._

\- Je me suis pris les pieds dans quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle.

\- En fait ce serait plutôt quelqu'un, s'aperçut-il, quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être ici, Hidan, est-ce que ça va ?

 _Non mais je rêve, il demande à son chien s'il va bien mais moi il s'en moque complètement !_

L'animal n'était pas blessé, il avait juste été surpris qu'on lui rentre dedans pendant qu'il faisait sa première sieste de la journée dans le couloir, près de la chambre de son maître. Il se dressa sur ses quatre pattes et vint lécher Shikamaru pour le rassurer.

-Stop, arrêtes, tu es tout mouillé, tu en as même l'odeur, tu as réussi à rentrer et à éviter maman et sa séance de séchage,

La fille Haruno se releva toute seule et s'examina, elle n'avait rien, au pire elle aurait quelques bleus demain mais rien de sérieux.

\- Merci je vais bien, dit-elle sarcastique,

Le fils des propriétaires des lieux, fronça les sourcils en relevant le visage dans sa direction, pourquoi semblait-elle si contrariée, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait chuté, ou si son chien dormait toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas.

Si elle n'était pas si en colère, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire, la tête qu'il faisait était hilarante, elle ne la lui avait jamais vu, cela changeait de son éternel expression de fatigué.

\- Je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner, tu m'accompagnes ?, proposa-t-elle

\- Maintenant que je suis debout je n'ai pas trop le choix, répondit-il

 _Désolée d'avoir interrompu ta grasse matinée. La prochaine fois je regarderais où je mets les pieds ça m'évitera de rentrer dans ton chien._

Ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur et se rendirent à la cuisine, sans Hidan qui avait décidé de rester dormir dans le couloir. Il voulait éviter que la mère de Shikamaru ne le voit et décide de le sécher avec ses serviettes qui grattaient.

Celle-ci préparait le petit-déjeuner pour son fils et leur invitée, tout en sifflotant la chanson qui était diffusée à la radio.

\- Bonjour maman !, cria Shikamaru pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle sursauta, surprise et se retourna pensant avoir rêvé, son fils ne pouvait pas déjà être levé, ce devait être le fruit de son imagination.

\- Shikamaru Nara, tu es levé, mais c'est un miracle dis-moi...Bonjour à toi, et bonjour à toi aussi Sakura,

\- Bonjour madame Nara, comment allez-vous ce matin ?, la salua la fleur de cerisier de meilleur humeur que précédemment.

\- Bien, surtout en voyant mon paresseux éveillé à cette heure-ci, Sakura tu aurais dû venir plus tôt dans notre village, mon fils serait peut-être plus vif.

Le concerné s'assit en murmurant un ''pénible dès le matin'' comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- En fait c'était involontaire, je marchais dans le couloir sans faire attention et j'ai percuté Hidan qui dormait là, avoua la fille Haruno.

\- Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère, s'inquiéta son hôtesse,

\- Non ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'aurais probablement que quelques bleus demain, rien de grave, la rassura-t-elle,

\- Je n'en reviens pas, il est encore parvenu à rentrer sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, ce chien est pire qu'une souris, c'est incroyable, pesta Yoshino. Tu l'as grondé j'espère, dit-elle en s'adressant à Shikamaru.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

-Comment ça pourquoi faire, mais pour lui montrer qu'il a mal agi, aujourd'hui il fait tomber Sakura mais demain cela pourrait être pire, commenta sa mère,

-Hidan est excité, il n'obéit pas et il ne comprend pas toujours ce qu'on attend de lui mais il n'est pas dangereux, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. En plus, il est trop tard à présent pour rectifier son éducation,

\- Pour toi peut-être qui n'a aucune autorité, mais je suis certaine que Kiba ou Tsume pourrait faire quelque chose de lui, rétorqua madame Nara,

Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait ou non intervenir dans le débat, objectivement elle était d'accord pour dire que le plus jeune des chiens n'était une menace pour personne, mais d'un autre côté son éleveur, qui semblait être parvenu à parfaitement dresser Akamaru pourrait peut-être le rendre un peu plus obéissant.

Le garçon n'aima pas la suggestion de sa mère, il était hors de question qu'il rende Hidan au fils Inuzuka, ne serait-ce pour quelques jours, son chien lui plaisait comme il était et même si cela ne lui convenait pas, il ne changerait pas d'avis. La vérité c'était qu'il avait peur, peur qu'en confiant son animal à ses anciens propriétaires ceux-ci ne le change, il l'aimait comme il était, et malgré tous ses défauts, il était attachant.

La conversation ou plutôt la dispute allait reprendre mais des coups à la porte les empêchèrent de continuer.

\- Je vais ouvrir, annonça Shikamaru en se précipitant hors de la cuisine,

 _Il ne devait vraiment pas vouloir poursuivre sur ce sujet-là pour quitter aussi rapidement la pièce._

Il bavarda pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir dans la pièce en compagnie d'un garçon brun de son âge avec des tatouages en forme de spirale sur les joues.

\- Choji, quelle bonne surprise de te voir, que nous vaut ta visite si matinale ?, s'exclama la femme de Shikaku,

\- Ma mère tenait à ce que je vous rende ces boîtes, elle m'a envoyé maintenant pour éviter de vous déranger plus tard, expliqua-t-il en tendant les fameux objets.

\- Cela ne pressait pas, il ne fallait pas te déranger pour cela voyons,

\- Vous savez comment elle est, elle n'aime pas que les choses trainent, et puis cela ne me gênait pas j'étais levé,

\- Nous prenions le petit-déjeuner, viens t'asseoir avec nous, l'invita la maîtresse des lieux.

Choji la remercia et s'installa en face de son meilleur ami, elle lui servit une tasse de café, avec un croissant tout chaud.

 _Cette fois c'est sûr et certain maman ne ferait jamais sa pour Ino, ou pour une autre de mes amies. Elle ne voudrait pas avoir de la vaisselle en plus à laver._

\- Tu as remarqué Choji, notre paresseux a réussi à sortir de son lit, dit Yoshino soudainement d'une humeur taquine,

\- Oui, j'étais même étonné de le voir m'ouvrir la porte, pendant un instant j'ai cru que je rêvais, répondit ce dernier amusé,

\- Je peux retourner me coucher si cela vous perturbe tant, répondit Shikamaru

Sa mère et ses deux amis se mirent à rire, il n'était décidément pas du matin. Il murmura un ''pénible'' qui fut inaudible pour les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Après le repas, comme il pleuvait encore, plus intensément qu'au début de la journée les trois jeunes décidèrent de monter dans la chambre de Shikamaru, pour qu'il puisse faire cette partie de shogi que Sakura attendait tant. Ils remontèrent donc les marches et s'aperçurent que le chien qui dormait dans le couloir n'avait pas bougé.

\- Kiba t'a offert le bon animal, toi et Hidan êtes pareils, capables de vous assoupir n'importe où, commenta le fils Akimichi

Le quadrupède leva la tête en l'entente de son nom avant de la reposer, voyant que personne n'avait besoin de lui. Son maître poussa la porte et invita les deux autres à entrer. Sakura n'était pas préparée à la vision qui s'offrit devant elle. La chambre était parfaitement rangée, les livres sur l'étagère étaient organisés, classés dans l'ordre alphabétique selon leur titre. Sur le bureau rien ne trainait, aucune poussière ne s'était déposée sur les meubles, le lit était parfaitement fait. Les murs étaient presque nus, seuls des photos leur donnaient un peu de vie.

\- Je viens souvent et pourtant cela me surprend toujours autant, avoua Choji en voyant l'état dans lequel était la fleur de cerisier.

Sakura se rapprocha par curiosité des images pour mieux les voir. Les premières représentaient toutes le quatuor de garçons à divers âges et, ce sans, ce détailla la frappa, sans leurs tatouages si symboliques. Elle continua d'avancer dans le temps, et arriva bientôt sur une photo où le fils Akimichi portait ses spirales, sur celle d'après c'était à présent Kiba qui avait deux crocs sur les joues, ensuite Naruto les rejoignait avec ses moustaches de renard, et la quatrième était semblable à la précédente et la fille Haruno ne comprit pourquoi il avait accroché deux fois la même image. Le meilleur ami de Shikamaru vit bien la confusion dans les iris verts de la jeune fille et il comprit ce qui l'intriguait en la voyant scruter les deux photographies, cherchant probablement une différence qui lui aurait échappé.

\- Sur la dernière Shika a ses tatouages, expliqua-t-il

\- Il ne t'a rien dit sur ça, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit-il,

\- Non, il a simplement mentionné le fait qu'il était tatoué mais je ne sais ni le lieu ni le dessin qu'ils représentent, confirma-t-elle

\- Choji tu es mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle alors tu ne dis rien, coupa le fils Nara,

\- Tu me vexes là, comme si c'était mon genre de trahir les secrets de mes amis,

 **En plus, si le plan de Kiba fonctionne comme prévu, et je ne doute pas qu'avec l'énergie qu'il y met il ne se réalise pas, elle le découvrira bien un jour.**

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un idiot ?, fit son ami soupçonneux,

\- Tu préférerai que je boude ?, rétorqua le garçon aux spirales,

\- Je préférerai surtout que tu ne fasses pas cette expression qui est le parfait mélange des airs que prennent Naruto et Kiba lorsqu'ils ont une idée derrière la tête. Tous les deux sont déjà bien assez pénibles, ne t'y ajoute pas ,

Sakura ne les connaissait pas assez pour deviner ou non si cela allait dégénérer et préféra intervenir, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent à cause d'elle.

\- Et si on la faisait cette partie de shogi que tu m'as promis, à moins bien sûr que tu n'aies peur et que tu cherches simplement à gagner du temps,

\- Je n'ai jamais peur lorsque je joue à un jeu de réflexion, et je te signale que tout est prêt, je n'attends plus que toi, qui jusqu' à présent semblait plus intéresser par mes photos que par m'affronter,

\- C'est normal que je veuille en apprendre davantage sur toi, nous sommes amis et je ne sais pratiquement rien,

\- Sakura Haruno 1, Shikamaru Nara 0, annonça Choji,

\- Attends que nous ayons commencé à jouer pour compter les points,

 **Aurais-je touché un point sensible, tu ne peux pas tricher avec moi Shika, tu n'aimes pas être bousculé et tu n'aimes pas ce qui se passe en ce moment...Alors tu apprécieras encore moins ce que les garçons et moi avons prévu au cas où tu ne t'en tirerais pas tout seul.**

\- Tu recommences, nota son ami,

\- Pardon je suis désolé, je suis juste impatient à l'idée de vous voir jouer l'un contre l'autre,

Sakura se rapprocha du jeu qu'avait installé le génie paresseux, et s'extasia devant la qualité des pièces en bois et du plateau.

-Ton jeu est magnifique, il doit valoir cher, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi bonne qualité,

\- Merci, c'est une personne très importante pour moi qui me l'a offert lorsque j'ai obtenu mon daigakenyugakehigun,

Choji allait prononcer le nom de cette personne lorsqu'il aperçut une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il patienta quelques instants, et comme son meilleur ami ne donnait pas plus de détails, il jugea préférable de se taire.

 **Bien joué Shikamaru, garder un peu de mystère c'était bien réfléchis de ta part. Peut-être que tu n'es pas un cas aussi désespéré que Kiba l'imaginait. S'il était là il serait fier de toi, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête ainsi que celle de Naruto quand je vais leur raconter.**

\- Arrêtes de sourire comme ça tu commences à me faire peur, et à la place viens donc donner le départ, ordonna le Nara,

\- J'arrive, tu es bien pressé aujourd'hui,

\- Donner le départ ?, répéta Sakura perdue, c'était bien une partie de shogi qu'ils allaient faire...

\- Ça veut juste dire vous autoriser à débuter la partie, après que vous vous soyez serrés la main, c'est un rituel de Shikamaru, expliqua l'autre garçon.

\- La galanterie veut que je te souhaite bonne chance, alors bonne chance,

\- C'est gentil de ta part mon petit Shikamaru mais il n'y a que les perdants qui en ont besoin et je n'ai nullement l'intention de perdre contre toi ! Affirma-t-elle

 _Il ne faut pas trop que je m'avance, c'est un génie et gagner contre lui ne va pas être facile, il va falloir que je reste concentrée du début à la fin. En général lorsque je joue avec les filles je m'en sors bien, mais là mon adversaire a un bien meilleur niveau._

 _ **Elle a l'air motivé, elle est au courant que je suis un génie elle va donc devoir réfléchir à chacun de ses mouvements, par contre ce qu'elle ignore c'est que je parviens à calculer 200 stratégies en moins de cinq minutes. Il va falloir qu'elle me surprenne et qu'elle soit plus maligne que moi... Cette partie risque d'être moins pénible que prévue.**_

 **Cela risque d'être intéressant à regarder avec à ma gauche une fille prête à tout pour écraser mon meilleur ami, et de l'autre un paresseux qui étonnamment pour une fois semble bien décider à se battre. Je suis aux premières loges pour assister à ce combat de titan. Que le meilleur gagne, bien que je serai curieux de savoir comment il réagirait si elle arrivait à le vaincre.**

\- Allez-y, et que le meilleur gagne ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, Sakura affichait une mine concentrée, jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu un opposant aussi redoutable. Shikamaru, lui avait un visage décontracté, mais cela n'était que pour dissimuler la réflexion qu'il était obligé d'avoir face à elle. La fleur de cerisier se débrouillait très bien, et il devait prendre davantage son temps avant de bouger ses pions que s'il s'était retrouvé contre Naruto, même Kiba était meilleur que le blond. Choji n'avait pas été trompé par l'apparence que montrait que son meilleur ami, et savoir qu'au fond de lui, le fils Nara, n'était pas aussi tranquille qu'on le pensait, l'amusait. Pour une fois que quelqu'un faisait sortir le paresseux de sa torpeur habituelle c'était plaisant à observer.

« - C'est à toi de jouer Sakura, indiqua le garçon à la queue de cheval,

\- Deux minutes, tu permets, je réfléchis,

Il était pressé ou quoi, ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser le temps de calculer son coup, tout le monde n'était pas un génie ! Il poussa un long soupir, et murmura quelque chose auquel elle ne prêta pas attention. Choji secoua la tête de gauche à droite, côté gentleman lui et les garçons allait avoir du travail.

La fleur de cerisier analysait le plateau de jeu, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir trouver le pion à déplacer, elle s'apercevait que son adversaire pouvait la contrer. C'était compliqué, et le voir si décontracté ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement. Le regard amusé qu'il lui lançait lui donnait envie de lui mettre une baffe. Elle finit tout de même par prendre une pièce, et la déplaça. Il arqua un sourcil, son coup était risqué mais intéressant. Il prit lui aussi un pion, la garda suspendu en l'air quelques instants avant de le déposer et esquissa un sourire victorieux.

Sakura n'en revint pas, elle avait perdu, il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour se décider à jouer ainsi, et lui, en quelques secondes, il venait de battre sa stratégie.

\- Bravo Shikamaru, c'était bien vu, je réalise que la réputation que t'on fait tes amis n'était pas mensongère, le félicita-t-elle

-Merci, mais tu ne t'es pas mal débrouiller, j'ai même cru à un moment que tu allais l'emporter,

 **Bravo, tu sais complimenter une fille, peut-être que tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de notre aide en fin de compte.**

\- Shika a raison Sakura, c'est la première fois que j'assiste à une partie aussi serrée, tu es vraiment très douée, confirma Choji.

Elle lui fit un sourire, heureuse d'entendre cela de la part des deux garçons qui avaient souvent dû jouer l'un contre l'autre.

-Bon, puisque la pluie s'est enfin arrêtée, je vais en profiter pour y aller moi, annonça le fils Akimichi.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ?, lui demanda son meilleur ami,

\- Non merci, mais tout le monde n'a pas le luxe de rêvasser toute la journée, certains d'entre nous ont des choses à faire, on se revoit plus tard...Ah oui, si jamais vous décidez de faire la revanche un de ces jours, appelez-moi avant, je viendrais vous regarder, dit-il

Il serra la main du brun, et fit la bise à la fille aux cheveux roses. Avant de quitter la pièce, il pu apercevoir les doigts des deux autres s'effleurer par accident, alors qu'ils rangeaient le jeu.

 **J'en connais qui va être ravi de l'apprendre. Tu m'impressionnes Shikamaru, mais enfin il ne faut pas que je m'emballe trop vite, te connaissant tu es bien capable de faire marche arrière encore plus vite que tu as avancé.**

* * *

Choji se rendit dans la zone de dressage des chiens Inuzuka, et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il avait vu juste en pensant y trouver le cadet de la famille au crocs rouges. Par contre, rencontrer Naruto ici, ça s'en était une.

\- Salut vous trois, les salua-t-il

Les deux autres garçons le saluèrent à leur tour, et Akamaru aboya, content que le fils Akimichi ne l'ait pas oublié.

\- On avait rendez-vous ?, lui demanda Kiba en arquant un sourcil,

\- Non pas du tout, mais j'avais quelque chose à vous raconter, d'ailleurs cela tombe bien que tu sois là aussi Naruto, cela m'évitera de devoir te le répéter plus tard, répondit-il

\- Quelque chose à nous dire, à nous deux...répéta le fils Namikaze confus,

\- C'est ce qu'il vient de dire, tu écoutes un peu, râla Kiba en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule

\- J'étais chez Shikamaru, je devais rapporter des affaires pour ma mère, et vous ne devinerez jamais qui m'a ouvert la porte, commença-t-il

\- Sakura ?,

-Perdu, c'est notre paresseux en personne qui était levé, parce que Sakura a percuté Hidan qui dormait dans le couloir, et le bruit à réveiller Shika, du coup, quand je suis arrivé, ils prenaient tous les deux leur petit-déjeuner, avec madame Nara.

Le brun et le blond échangèrent un regard, Shikamaru, levé avant midi ? C'était aussi imaginable que Choji végétarien...

\- Quelle heure était-il quand tu t'es rendu chez les Nara ?, le questionna Naruto

-Hum, je dirais à peu près 9h00, quelque chose comme ça, réfléchit le fils Akimichi.

La dernière fois que Shikamaru avait dû se lever si tôt remontait au lycée, lorsque Choji venait le chercher pour aller en cours, pendant qu'un peu plus loin au village, Kiba faisait la même chose avec Naruto. Chacun avait son ange gardien pour le sortir du lit, mais l'Akimichi avait plus de difficulté que l' Inuzuka.

\- Je savais bien que Hidan serait parfait pour notre flemmard national, même sans le faire exprès il nous est utile, affirma fièrement Kiba

-Je ne crois pas que madame Nara soit de ton avis, plaisanta le blond,

-Si tu fais référence à son comportement je décline toute responsabilité, j'avais proposé à Shikamaru de le dresser, mais il a refusé, et voilà le résultat.

\- Je peux reprendre mon histoire ou bien cela ne vous intéresse pas, coupa Choji

-Si, si pardon, vas-y continues, l'encouragea Naruto

-Trop aimable ! Comme je disais ils mangeaient tous les deux, ensuite, comme il pleuvait, nous sommes allés dans sa chambre,

-Ohhhhhhh...l'interrompit le garçon aux moustaches de renard,

-Je ne veux même pas savoir quel genre d'images viennent de te traverser l'esprit, avoua Choji en ayant pourtant une idée bien précise.

-Ton parrain Jiraiya a une mauvaise influence sur toi, commenta Kiba,

Le parrain du fils Namikaze, était un excellent ami de ses parents, Minato et Kushina, il était un écrivain célèbre, mais un auteur de littérature érotique, et était également connu pour être un grand pervers.

\- Shikamaru et Sakura ont décidé de jouer au shogi, elle avait très envie de le défier, et cela fut une partie très serrée, même s'il faisait celui qui maîtrisait la situation j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il a finit par gagner, mais cela ne fut pas évident, termina-t-il

-Tu peux répéter, s'exclama Kiba,

Leur ami était un champion, et là, ils venaient d'entendre qu'il s'était presque fait battre, l'avait-il fait exprès ou la fleur de cerisier était-elle un adversaire redoutable ? L'Inuzuka réalisa que mettre son plan à exécution serait plus compliqué que prévu, s'il devait affronter non pas une, mais deux intelligence supérieures.

-Ah oui j'ai faillit oublier, pendant qu'ils rangeaient ils se sont frôlés la main, et bien que j'allais partir, je les ai très clairement vu, faire une drôle d'expression, ajouta Choji, faisant semblant de seulement s'en souvenir à l'instant.

Il fut bientôt attrapé par le col, par le maître d' Akamaru, qui se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

-Tu allais nous le dire quand, c'est une information capitale, et toi tu as faillit omettre de nous le raconter !,râla-t-il

Le meilleur ami de Shikamaru ne résistait jamais à la tentation de taquiner Kiba, celui-ci s'emportait tellement vite que c'était toujours drôle à voir. Ses joues prenaient la même couleur que ses crocs, qui disparaissaient presque de son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais si heureux de les regarder tous les deux jouer l'un contre l'autre, que cela m'avait échappé, répondit-il espérant que son mensonge soit crédible.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, il nous l'a dit c'est déjà ça. En plus, c'est positif, cela montre qu'ils se rapprochent, même si c'est à la vitesse d'un escargot, un rapprochement est un rapprochement, positiva Naruto. »

* * *

Choji allait partir, et les deux autres se mirent à ranger, le fils Nara avait assuré à son invitée qu'il pouvait le faire seul, mais elle avait insisté pour l'aider. A un moment, ils voulurent prendre la même pièce, et leur main se touchèrent, provoquant une drôle de sensation qui leur parcouru tout le corps, et les fit se reculer.

Shikamaru l'avait ressenti, ce courant électrique, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il siginifiait, Sakura, elle refusait de le regarder, gênée.

« Je, je suis désolée, je dois te laisser, je vais appeler ma meilleure amie, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, s'excusa-t-elle en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle sortait, Hidan rentra, et vint poser sa tête sur la jambe de son maître pour qu'il le gratte. Il n'aimait pas l'expression étrange qu'il voyait en ce moment sur son visage, et il pensait que son propriétaire était triste.

\- Tu sais que c'est de ta faute tout ça, si elle ne t'était pas tombée dessus parce que tu dormais au milieu du couloir, je serais resté au lit, je n'aurais pas entendu maman me rappeler que tu es mal éduqué et je n'aurais pas ressenti ce courant lorsque Sakura et moi nous sommes touchés,

Il caressa le haut du crâne de son animal qui ferma les yeux de bien-être, cela détendit aussi le fils Nara, cela arrivait toujours à le relaxer, et Hidan était toujours là quand il en avait besoin. Il se rappelait que Kiba lui avait dit un jour, que les chiens prenaient souvent la personnalité de leur propriétaire et s'adaptaient à leurs comportements. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était assez vrai, Akamaru était aussi farceur, fidèle et protecteur que l'était le cadet des Inuzuka, Kakuzu, le chien de son père Shikaku, était sérieux, intelligent et effectuait toujours très bien son travail. Quant à Hidan, il était un bon ami, il prenait chaque jour comme il venait, il n'aimait pas particulièrement travailler, mais par contre adorait dormir, n'importe où à n'importe quelle heure.

\- C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais éprouvé cela auparavant. C'était fort, et imprévu, c'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille comme elle,

Hidan ne bougea pas, écoutant son maître s'ouvrir, se confier, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement. Le quadrupède avait depuis longtemps compris que dans cette position Shikamaru se laissait plus facilement aller aux confidences. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, incapable de mettre ses idées en ordre. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, il était le penseur, l'esprit logique de ses amis, celui vers lequel ils se tournaient lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un conseil, d'un avis, ou simplement d'être écouté.

\- Elle est un peu comme Kin, enfin pas physiquement, mais je pense qu'elle lui aurait ressemblé si enfin...

A la mention de ce prénom l'animal se releva légèrement et cala sa tête dans le cou de son maître. Kin Tsuchi avait été le premier amour du brun, ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans, et s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Elle avait de l'humour, l'envie de vivre, et elle arrivait à le faire rire. Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, le teint pale, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire à comparée des cheveux roses de Sakura, mais il l'avait trouvé belle. Hidan l'adorait, elle jouait toujours avec lui, et lui apportait des friandises en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à Shikamaru, qui bien sûr la voyait faire.

Elle était décédée, un accident de voiture alors qu'elle rentrait de vacances avec ses parents. Elle était morte sur le coup, n'ayant pas eu le temps de souffrir. C'était la seule compensation que le Nara avait eu. Elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans. Shikamaru avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, il avait pleuré pendant des semaines, n'acceptant que la compagnie de son chien. Celui-ci l'avait régulièrement accompagné au cimetière, patientant sagement devant la porte.

Si Yoshino pouvait voir à quel point Hidan lui était précieux comme il était, elle ne parlerait plus jamais de mauvaise éducation.

\- Elle a aussi parfois des airs de Tayuya, elles ont toutes les deux une couleur de cheveux peu commune, commenta-t-il

Le canidé se recula vivement du garçon et se mit à aboyer, ce que le brun traduisit comme de la colère, son chien lui criait dessus.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous deux vous n'avez jamais accroché, pardon, j'avais complètement oubliée, pouffa Shikamaru

Hidan grogna moins fort, en voulant à son compagnon humain d'avoir mentionné la furie. Même après toutes ces années, il gardait de mauvais souvenirs de la jeune fille. Tayuya avait de longs cheveux rouges, des yeux de la couleur du chocolat. Physiquement elle était jolie, mais sa personnalité était une horreur. Elle jurait, insultait tout le monde, se battait aussi parfois, et trainait avec des garçons pas très fréquentables. Elle était tout l'opposée de Kin, et lorsque le Nara l'avait rencontré, deux ans après la perte de sa petite-amie son animal s'était demandé ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Dès l'instant où il l'avait vu, il avait su qu'il ne l'aimerait pas, et apparemment c'était réciproque. Elle le regardait toujours méchamment, et le traitait de tous les noms. Shikamaru lui avait dit plusieurs fois d'arrêté, mais comme elle s'était obstinée, il avait fini par rompre avec elle, au plus grand bonheur du chien.

\- Je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi je suis sortie avec elle, avoua le bipède en plongeant ses yeux de son quadrupède.

Celui-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour dire '' si toi tu ne le sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui le peux''.

\- Je voulais sûrement construire une vie après Kin, rassurer tout le monde, mes parents qui hésitaient à me faire voir un psychologue, mes amis qui ne savaient plus comment me remonter le moral, les professeurs qui avaient peur que je me mette à pleurer à n'importe quel moment, et toi qui faisait tout ce que tu pouvais pour m'aider,

La boule de poils se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, il avait besoin de soutient, et Hidan voulait lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là en cas de besoin.

\- Dis Hidan, tu crois que Sakura pourrait me rendre heureux comme Kin le faisait ?, demanda-t-il incertain

Ce dernier se posa sur son derrière, et agita les pattes de devant, de haut en bas, tout en donnant de la voix.

\- D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris, cela veut dire oui. J'ai l'impression qu'à toi aussi elle te plaît cette fleur de cerisier.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, avoir parlé à son chien lui avait fait du bien, il avait les idées un peu plus claires. Il se leva, sous le regard curieux du canidé.

\- Nous avons du travail toi et moi, les moutons ne vont pas sortir tout seul, alors en route, ordonna-t-il

L'animal couina, pourquoi fallait-il travailler, Hidan n'aimait pas ces stupides moutons qui allaient n'importe où et c'était toujours à lui de les ramener dans le droit chemin.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu n'y échapperas pas, si tu n'avais pas fait tomber Kakuzu dans le fossé, j'aurais pu y aller avec lui

Hidan grogna, quel idiot il avait été de blesser l'autre chien par accident, s'il avait su que cela lui donnerait plus de travail il aurait obéi pour une fois.

\- Allez viens, si tu es sage et que tu fais bien ton travail, je te laisserais nager dans le lac, promit Shikamaru »

Il avait pas à peine terminé sa phrase que sa boule de poils se mit à courir pour arriver en bas le plus vite possible. Il ne résistait jamais à une petite baignade dans le lac.

* * *

Sakura s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler et de reprendre ses esprits. Ce simple contact l'avait toute retournée elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Cela l'avait bouleversé, et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Réalisant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien toute seule, elle se décida à faire ce qu'elle avait dit à Shikamaru, c'est-à-dire, appeler sa meilleure amie. Elle attrapa son portable qui traînait sur la table de nuit, et composa son numéro.

« Allô oui j'écoute, entendit-elle dans l'appareil

\- Ino, c'est moi !

-Sakura, c'est toi, quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète

La voix de la fleur de cerisier tremblait, pas encore remise de ce simple toucher.

\- Si, ça va, désolée, j'ai cru voir une araignée, excuse-moi, mentit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est que ça ?, insista la blonde.

Le médecin se retint de soupirer, c'était l'inconvénient d'avoir une meilleure amie psychologue comme Ino, elle percevait tout.

\- Mais oui ne t'en fais, pas, je l'imaginais juste me montant sur le corps, mentit-elle à nouveau

\- Tu es bizarre, mais enfin passons, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles,

-Je suis désolée, j'aurai téléphoner plus tôt, je le sais, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, entre mon installation, mon intégration, mon déménagement...

\- Oh Sakura, doucement, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, la coupa son amie

La fille aux cheveux roses se traita mentalement d'idiote, bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle n'était au courant de rien. La fille Haruno avait tellement l'habitude de tout raconter à sa meilleure amie, que le fait qu'elle soit dans le flou le plus total depuis des semaines la surprenait. Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elle lui raconta tout depuis le début, et elle en avait à dire.

\- Effectivement tu t'es bien amusée, constate-t-elle

L'invitée des Nara, voit sans le voir, le sourire amusé de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui manque terriblement, ce sont ses amies qui lui manquent plus que ses parents.

\- Sinon, ce Shikamaru, il est mignon ?,

-Ino, s'indigne la fleur de cerisier

\- Quoi, je me renseigne, il n'y pas de mal à ça,

\- Tu es en couple avec Kankuro je te rappelle

\- Sakura, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question,

\- Oui, il a beaucoup de charme avec sa queue de cheval ,et son regard doux...Mais...Mais Sasuke, hésita-t-elle

\- Stop ! Sasuke tu l'oublies, c'est du passé, tu m'entends, la coupa la psychologue

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, c'est un abruti, et encore je suis polie. Sakura, ce mec t'as assez ruiné la vie tu ne crois pas, tu ne vas pas te priver d'être heureuse à cause de lui. Tu ne vas pas lui en donner le droit. Tu ne comptes pas retourner avec lui ?

-Bien sûr que non, il m'a fait trop de mal, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait revenir avec moi, affirma-t-elle

-Alors qu'est-ce-que tu attends, fonces ma belle !, l'encouragea-t-elle

-...

\- Il existe une vie après Sasuke Uchiha tu sais, si ce garçon te plaît et que tu lui plais aussi, je ne vois pas ce qui te retiens, assura-t-elle

Sakura le savait, Ino en était la preuve vivante. Elle avait été désespérément amoureuse de lui, autant qu'elle l'avait été, mais le plus jeune des Uchiha ne lui avait jamais accordé un regard, jamais donné une chance. La blonde avait du se résoudre à l'aimer sans rien recevoir en retour, et puis un jour, Kankuro lui avait fait un compliment, sur ses yeux, et elle avait finit par tourner la page. La fille Haruno devait bien admettre que sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie que depuis qu'elle sortait avec le frère de Temari et fond, elle avait sûrement raison, elle n'allait pas se éternellement se sentir coupable vis à vis de son ancien petit-ami. Elle ne savait pas si elle plaisait à Shikamaru, mais elle de son côté ne pouvait plus continuer à nier qu'elle était attiré par lui.

\- Ino, tu es la meilleure, cela me fait toujours autant de bien de te parler,

\- Une meilleure amie s'est fait pour cela...Il va falloir que je raccroche, j'ai encore des dossiers à étudier, et après j'ai rendez-vous avec Kankuro pour une sortie en amoureux, mais tu me promets de vite me rappeler et me raconter tous les détails, et je dis bien tous les détails,

-Tu veux mon emploi du temps minutes par minutes, plaisanta-t-elle

\- C'est ça, fais l'idiote tu vois très bien à quoi je fais référence

\- Je te promets que s'il se passe quoique ce soit entre lui et moi tu seras la première au courant.

-J'espère bien, je suis ta meilleure amie, cela me donne le droit à certains avantages,

-Ino...Promets-moi que tu ne raconteras rien à Tenten et Hinata, je les adore, mais pour le moment je voudrais garder ça pour moi, tu comprends, supplia-t-elle

\- Sakura, je te jure sur ma vie qu'elles n'en sauront rien, tu peux me faire confiance. Tu as besoin d'avancer à ton rythme, de te retrouver, et tu n'as pas besoin de pression ou de plaisanteries. En échange je ne te demande qu'une chose, laisse-toi une chance d'être heureuse. Tu verras, la vie est tout de suite différente lorsqu'on se débarrasse du négatif, lui promit-elle.

Elle raccrocha, et le docteur fixa son portable pendant plusieurs longues minutes, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ino était toujours là pour elle, bien sûr, elle était parfois trop curieuse, et trop directe, mais elle savait aussi donner de bons conseils, et être discrète quand il le fallait. Sakura savait que ses confidences seraient à l'abri tant qu'elle ne donnerait pas l'autorisation à la blonde de les révéler aux deux autres. Leur amitié était très importante pour elle, même lorsqu'elles se disputaient l'affection de Sasuke au collège, elle avait toujours été à ses côtés, l'épaulant quand cela était nécessaire. Quand le fils Uchiha avait choisi la fille aux cheveux roses, la Yamanaka s'était inclinée, et avait été heureuse pour elle.

A présent, il fallait savoir si elle avait ses chances avec Shikamaru, se rapprocher de lui, et le séduire. Ce qui, elle s'en doutait un peu, n'allait pas être évident.

* * *

Vous savez ce qui est fantastique avec cette histoire, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout où je vais, mais apparemment j'y vais. Ce chapitre mentionne des personnages que je n'aurai jamais pensé intégrer ici. Enfin, je verrais bien ce que va donner le suivant. Merci encore pour votre soutient, et à bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis de retour, ce chapitre aurait dû être posté avant, ainsi qu'un one-shot mais mon ordinateur a nécessité quelques réparations. Sur ce bonne nuit mes amis.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Lors des jours suivants une ambiance tendue régna dans la ferme des Nara. Shikamaru et Sakura s'évitaient comme la peste, et si malheureusement ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, rien qu'eux deux, l'un inventait toujours un prétexte pour se retirer. La jeune femme n'aimait pas cette situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ils s'étaient juste effleurés la main, cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient embrassés ou pire retrouvés dans le même lit. Le simple fait d'y penser la fit rougir, à présent elle ne pouvait plus le nier elle était tombée amoureuse du garçon.

Elle soupira une énième fois, et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux qui avait quitté sa place habituelle. Le week-end approchait, c'était même le lendemain, et elle restait chez ses hôtes, ne travaillant ni le samedi ni le dimanche. Cela risquait d'être un très long week-end, et elle réfléchit longuement à la possibilité de partir se promener dans les environs.

« Des problèmes de cœur ?, lui demanda sa patiente, qu'elle avait complètement oublié

Cet idiot, parce qu'il avait beau avoir un quotient intellectuel supérieur à 200, il était un idiot, l'empêchait d'effecteur son travail correctement, comment pourrait-elle prétendre intégrer l'hôpital dirigé par Tsunade Senju si elle n'arrivait même pas à être un bon médecin dans une campagne perdue.

-Pardon, je suis sincèrement désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus, assura-t-elle

\- Non cela ne fait rien, j'ai été jeune moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureuse, répliqua la femme

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'une magnifique mais originale couleur rouge. Elle s'appelait Kurenai Sarutobi, et était simplement venue la consulter pour une petite visite de routine. Sakura la remercia de sa compréhension par un sourire emplit de gratitude. Elle se remit ensuite à l'examiner.

\- Celui ou celle qui vous met dans cet état, est chanceux, que quelqu'un comme vous s'intéresse à lui ou elle, est un honneur, reprit Kurenai

\- Lui, c'est un garçon, précisa le médecin,

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'y a que les hommes pour nous mettre dans un état pareil, plaisanta sa patiente.

Sakura remarqua la bague au doigt de la brune et comprit qu'elle devait faire référence à sa propre vie.

-Oh pardon, je suis trop curieuse, je suis désolée, je me sens à l'aise avec vous, s'excusa la femme en plaçant une main devant sa bouche

\- Non ne vous en faîtes pas, ma meilleure amie est l'incarnation de la curiosité, personne ne peut être pire qu'elle, affirma Sakura pas gênée de dire qu'Ino était la personne la plus curieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré

\- Elle semble être une femme avec laquelle on ne s'ennuie pas une seconde, commenta la femme brune

\- Avec Ino, à non jamais, elle a toujours une histoire à raconter, et elles sont toutes plus indiscrètes et incroyables les unes que les autres, d'ailleurs je suis convaincue que si elle n'était pas devenue psychologue, elle aurait été une excellente journaliste dans la presse à scandale, ou auteur, ajouta la fille aux cheveux roses

\- Elle aussi est médecin à ce que je comprends, mais dans un autre domaine que le vôtre,

\- C'est ça, elle a toujours été plus théorique que pratique, et elle a toujours été une bonne oreille pour les autres, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à surmonter ma rupture, avoua-t-elle

-Vous l'aimez beaucoup on dirait,nota Kurenai

-Oui, je la considère davantage comme ma sœur que comme ma meilleure amie, je sais que je peux compter sur elle de jour comme de nuit,

Elle secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, réalisant qu'elle se confiait à cette femme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer.

\- Je suis navrée, je suis le médecin et je vous raconte ma vie, veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa-t-elle

\- Ne vous excusez pas, cela me fait une distraction, il n'arrive pas grand-chose dans ce village, surtout lorsque vous êtes mère au foyer,

Sakura la remercia d'un regard avant de reprendre sa consultation, fort heureusement c'était la dernière de la journée, elle ne risquait donc pas de se faire réprimander par le suivant, pour ne pas respecter l'heure de ses rendez-vous.

\- C'est un garçon d'ici qui vous trouble ?, reprit la brunette visiblement très intéressée par la réponse

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit-elle amusée

\- J'ai simplement reconnu la moue que vous avez faîtes, je faisais la même il y a quelques années à propos d'un jeune homme de ce village, expliqua-t-elle

\- J'espère pour vous que votre histoire s'est mieux terminée que la mienne, même si la mienne n'avait pas véritablement débutée, soupira-t-elle

\- Ne soyez pas si défaitiste, les garçons sont toujours plus lents que nous les femmes, et c'est souvent à nous de prendre les rênes, affirma sa patiente

\- Est-ce que cela vaut la peine d'endurer ces horribles maux de crânes, demanda d'un ton léger la fleur de cerisier

La femme en face d'elle éclata franchement de rire, se rappelant parfaitement avoir vécu la même situation il y a bien des années. La consultation se termina, et Sakura révéla à sa patiente qu'elle était en parfaite santé, et qu'elle continue ainsi.

\- Mademoiselle Haruno, les hommes aussi sont marqués par la vie, et parfois les cicatrices de leur passé les empêchent d'être ce qu'ils voudraient être mais avec de la patience et de la douceur ces blessures finissent par s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître, conclut Kurenai d'un ton mystérieux. »

Le médecin la salua, et la regarda quitter son cabinet, confuse par les derniers mots de la brune.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Shikamaru rêvassait dans la cour de la ferme, le simple fait de l'avoir frôlé l'avait perturbé et il ne savait quoi en penser.

« La Terre appelle Shikamaru Nara, la Terre appelle Shikamaru Nara, répondez Shikamaru Nara, entendit-il bientôt

Il sorti de ses réflexions, qui de toute façon ne menaient nul part, et leva les yeux. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se tenaient Kiba accompagné d' Akamaru.

\- Kiba, Akamaru, qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes-là ?, leur demanda-t-il étonné

\- Hana devait venir voir Kakuzu, mais elle est débordée à la clinique, elle s'en excuse, et m'a demandé de la remplacer si cela ne vous dérangeait pas, expliqua-t-il

Le gros chien blanc avec lui aboya en signe de confirmation. Le frère de Hana avait beau dresser des canidés, il avait des bases en soin.

\- Bien sûr que non, vas-y, examine-le s'il te plaît,

Le jeune Inuzuka appela le chien blessé et celui-ci s'extirpa de sa niche, se rapprochant du fils de son éleveuse. Hidan l'accompagnait, ayant enfin réalisé que son ami Akamaru était là. Il réclama quelques caresses de la part de Kiba, avant d'aller jouer plus loin avec le canidé blanc. Le garçon aux tatouages sur les joues retira la bande qui entourait la patte de l'animal du patriarche de la famille Nara. Il le fit asseoir, et le canidé obéit sans discuter, il lui souleva ensuite la patte, la bougea afin de contrôler sa flexibilité et le fit marcher.

\- Tu es définitivement guéri Kakuzu, c'est très bien, le félicita-t-il en le caressant. Tu pourras dire à tes parents qu'il est de nouveau actif, même si je me doute qu'il n'est pas à l'abri d'un autre accident avec un partenaire comme Hidan, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son ami

Shikamaru ne pu pas le contredire, après tout, c'était la faute de son propre chien si celui de son père s'était retrouvé dans cet état.

\- Je dois aller surveiller les moutons cet après-midi, tu crois que je peux emmener Kakuzu ?, demanda le fils Nara

\- Oui, mais ne le surmène pas, il faut qu'il reprenne en douceur, prends ton démon avec toi, lui conseilla le propriétaire d' Akamaru

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?, lui proposa le paresseux

\- Pourquoi pas, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, accepta-t-il

Les deux garçons se mirent en route en compagnie des trois chiens, dont un qui était bien content de pouvoir à nouveau bouger. Ils arrivèrent dans le pré où broutaient paisiblement le troupeau de moutons des Nara. Shikamaru s'assit contre un arbre qui dominait tout le pré, Kiba l'imita, Akamaru et Hidan jouaient un peu plus loin, quant à Kakuzu, il reprit ses habitudes en s'asseyant à côté de son jeune maître, tout en surveillant les moutons, prêt à intervenir si l'un d'eux s'éloignait un peu trop du reste du troupeau.

\- Alors, elle a la peau douce notre jeune médecin ?, demanda Kiba

\- Je vois que les nouvelles circulent vite, je n'ai pas besoin de te demander qui t'a raconté que nous nous étions effleurés, répondit-il pas surpris de cette question

-Heureusement que Choji l'a fait, parce que ce n'est certainement pas toi qui allais nous en parler à Naruto et à moi, plus secret que toi ça n'existe pas, lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche

\- Cela s'appelle avoir une vie privée Kiba, vous n'êtes pas obligés de connaître toutes mes pensées,

-Surtout si elles sont déplacées, le taquina le dresseur canin

\- Et après c'est Naruto que l'on traite d'obsédé, tu n'es pas mal non plus, le taquina à son tour le fils Nara

\- Plus innocent que moi cela n'existe pas, et puis ne change pas de sujet toi, reprit-il

\- Plus têtu non plus visiblement, plus tenace que toi c'est impossible à trouver,

\- Obstiné, quand je veux quelque chose je fais tout pour l'obtenir, cela s'appelle aussi de la détermination, le corrigea-t-il

Le garçon à la queue de cheval jugea bon de ne pas le contredire, de toute façon il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, alors pourquoi se lancer dans une bataille perdue d'avance.

\- Alors, que ressens-tu pour notre médecin aux cheveux roses ?, reprit le propriétaire d' Akamaru

-Tu n'abandonnes jamais, soupira-t-il

\- C'est pour ça que je suis ton ami, allez dis-moi tout,

Après tout pourquoi pas, il arrivait au jeune Inuzuka d'être de bon conseil, et il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir obtenu sa réponse alors autant s'éviter des maux de têtes inutiles.

\- D'accord, d'accord tu as gagné je vais tout te raconter, comme ça après tu ne pourras pas dire que j'ai des secrets pour toi !

\- Allonge-toi, et dis tout au docteur Kiba, plaisanta-t-il

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus, tu ferais un aussi bon psychologue que moi un sprinteur,

\- Pourquoi tu dois toujours me gâcher mon enthousiasme, râla le brun aux cheveux courts,

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'éprouve pour Sakura oui ou non ?

-Pardon, je me tais, vas-y, je t'écoute,

\- Je suis bien avec elle, je me sens bien, même si je trouve cela étrange puisque je la connais à peine, commença-t-il

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à ressentir un sentiment de bien-être avec quelqu'un dont tu ne sais pas grand-chose, le contredit-il, souviens-toi, Choji, Naruto, toi et moi sommes devenus amis le premier jour de classe et depuis nous sommes inséparables, et pourtant ce jour-là on était de parfaits étrangers les uns pour les autres

Ce n'était pas faux, le quatuor avait très vite accroché au point de ne pas pouvoir se quitter, alors s'il pouvait se lier avec trois garçons, pourquoi une chose similaire ne pourrait se produire avec une fille...

\- Je n'attends pas exactement la même chose d'elle, passer quelques heures par jour avec quelqu'un c'est différent de passer le reste de sa vie avec une personne, argua-t-il

\- Shikamaru tu te poses trop de questions, pour une fois fonce dans l'inconnu sans réfléchir à 200 scénarios possibles, lui conseilla son ami

Le génie ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire l'autre garçon, comment voulait-il qu'il se lance dans l'aventure sans en analyser les risques.

\- Shika la vie n'est pas une succession d'actions que l'on peut prédire, tu dois accepter de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler,

Vivre sans savoir où il allait, prendre la vie comme elle venait, le seul domaine où il ne suivait pas cette règle c'était dans sa vie amoureuse, pas depuis qu'il avait perdu pour toujours son premier amour.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel

\- Tu ne sais pas si tu peux, ou tu ne sais pas si tu le veux ?, demanda Kiba

-...Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Peut-être que tu as peur de te lancer dans une nouvelle histoire, tu te complets dans cette solitude, tu ne veux pas revivre ce que tu as vécu avec Kin, expliqua-t-il

Le brun à la queue de cheval, ne put retenir le frisson qui le parcourut en entendant le prénom de son ancienne petite-amie. Il avait toujours cette réaction lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que lui prononçait ce prénom. C'était comme si dit par une autre personne que lui, ce mot, lui rappelait que la jeune fille ne reviendrait jamais.

\- Kiba, tu crois que j'ai le droit d'aimer une autre femme que Kin ?, demanda-t-il incertain

Si la fille mentionnée n'avait pas quitté ce monde l'Inuzuka aurait probablement éclaté de rire devant la stupidité de la question, mais dans ces circonstances, et par respect pour la jeune Tsuchi, il s'en abstint.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui être infidèle en tombant amoureux d'une autre femme, tu ne pourras plus jamais être avec elle, bien évidemment que tu as le droit d'en aimer une autre. C'est ce qu'elle voudrait, j'en suis sûr et certain, affirma-t-il

Shikamaru aurait voulu le croire, mais il n'y parvenait pas, une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait que s'il sortait avec Sakura, cela rendrait Kin malheureuse, même de là où elle était. Son ami n'aimait pas l'expression sur le visage du fils Nara, ni même le silence glaçant qui régnait entre eux.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question, après tout tu as bien été avec une autre fille qu'elle, rappela le maître-chien confus

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de Tayuya, fit-il remarquer

Hidan, bien qu'en train de s'amuser avec Akamaru, grogna lorsque son propriétaire prononça le prénom de la fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Même à des kilomètres Hidan sera toujours en colère contre toi lorsque tu diras ce mot-là, plaisanta l'éleveur du canidé,

Shikamaru fit un petit sourire désolé à son chien, qui retourna bien vite dans ses jeux avec le gros quadrupède blanc. Les deux garçons les regardèrent un moment pendant que le troisième chien montait toujours la garde sur les moutons, qui une fois n'était pas coutume se comportaient bien avec lui pour les surveiller.

\- Pourquoi tu es sorti avec Tayu..., je veux dire avec elle si tu ne l'aimais pas ?, le questionna Kiba

Pourquoi, c'était une bonne question, que le Nara s'était lui-même posé quelques fois, comment avait-il pu endurer l'horrible caractère de la jeune adolescente ?

\- Je voulais juste rassurer tout le monde, mes parents qui commençaient à s'inquiéter, vous qui commenciez à paniquer...J'avais mal, je voulais juste souffrir un peu moins, elle était l'opposée de Kin, je savais que je ne tomberais jamais amoureux d'elle, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, de penser à autre chose...

\- C'est sûr que sur ce coup-là tu as fait très fort, on s'est demandé ce qui t'avais traversé l'esprit pour te mettre en couple avec un phénomène comme elle, se remémora Kiba en grimaçant

Tayuya et lui ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, et cela avait toujours amusé Shikamaru, Hidan la détestait, et il en était de même pour son éleveur, comme quoi les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats, ou plutôt, dans ce cas cas-ci, les chiens descendaient de leur éleveur.

\- Mais avec Sakura c'est différent, elle te plaît et tu as peur de revivre quelque chose d'aussi fort en sachant que tu pourrais elle aussi la perdre, devina le brun aux cheveux courts.

Son ami regretta que Kiba soit si perspicace, voir ses pensées mise à nues n'étaient pas du tout agréable, mais malgré tout il était heureux de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu crois que je devrais me lancer ?

\- Shikamaru, si tu en as envie je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche, Kin a été et restera toujours ton premier amour, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle doit être la seule femme que tu aies aimé, lui assura l'autre brun

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel obscurcit surprenant les deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas aperçu du changement de météo. Kiba se leva et appela Akamaru qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

\- Shika, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois, mais oui, je suis plus que certain qu'on peut aimer éperdument plusieurs personnes dans une vie. Tu es amoureux de cette fille alors fonces, et tu verras bien ce qui t'arrivera. Parfois il faut prendre des risques si on veut être heureux après tout ne dit on pas qui ne tente rien n'a rien, lui conseilla-t-il »

Il enfourcha ensuite son quadrupède, et salua le trio restant avant de partir en courant pour rentrer chez lui avant que la pluie ne tombe. Le Nara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, est-ce qu'il venait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Kiba Inuzuka ? Il comprenait pourquoi il allait pleuvoir, le temps lui non plus n'y croyait pas. Il appela ses deux canidés et leur ordonna de rentrer les moutons, lorsque le deuxième coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Dans le fond son ami avait raison... Kiba avoir raison, quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'alignement des planètes, ou alors Shikamaru avait atterri dans une autre dimension.

Il rentra, en mettant plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, puisque deux ou trois fois un des moutons s'éloigna du troupeau, et ce fut à Kakuzu de les remettre dans le droit chemin, Hidan ayant visiblement décidé qu'il ne travaillerait pas aujourd'hui. Ce chien était désespérant, mais enfin cela ne le surprenait plus.

Tenter sa chance avec le médecin, ce n'était pas stupide comme proposition après tout, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour ne pas prévoir un plan d'abord. Il devait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de l'aborder et aussi se faire pardonner son comportement des derniers jours. Oui c'était bien pensé ça, maintenant il fallait trouver comment... Perdu dans son for intérieur il n'entendit pas les coups de klaxon, et dû remercier le chien de son père qui aboya si fort que le Nara réalisa enfin du danger qu'il courait et s'écarta du chemin.

« Tu veux vraiment finir sous mes roues !, s'écria la conductrice paniquée en sortant du véhicule.

\- Sakura... »

Un troisième coup de tonnerre se manifesta, et si c'était le moment pour qu'il se jette à l'eau.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

« Tu veux vraiment finir sous mes roues !, s'écria la conductrice paniquée en sortant du véhicule.

\- Sakura...

Un troisième coup de tonnerre se manifesta, et si c'était le moment pour qu'il se jette à l'eau.

Elle était furieuse, un peu de plus et elle allait l'écraser, il lui avait fait peur à apparaître subitement. D'accord elle n'avait pas fait très attention à la route, mais ça il n'était pas obligé de le savoir, s'il l'apprenait il allait encore lui faire une réflexion machiste.

\- Tu as l'air étonné de me voir, je vis chez toi je te rappelle,

\- Je m'en souviens, je suis juste surpris de te croiser, en général tu arrives plus tard.

\- En fait je pense que c'est toi qui es juste rentré plus tôt que d'habitude, je termine mes journées toujours à peu près à la même heure, souligna-t-elle

Il réalisa qu'elle avait raison, à cause de l'orage qui s'annonçait il avait dû rentrer les moutons plus tôt, et Kakuzu avait été très efficace avec les quelques uns qui avaient voulu s'échapper. Il passa sa main derrière son cou gêné de ne pas y avoir pensé, le comble pour un génie.

Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il était là, debout immobile, l'air songeur. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'un des membres des ''fauteurs de troubles'' soit là, Naruto, Kiba et Choji semblaient être les seuls à pouvoir l'aider à résoudre l'énigme qu'était Shikamaru Nara. La tension de ces derniers temps renforçait ce sentiment d'être une étrangère à ses yeux.

\- Sakura je...

-Oui tu, l'encouragea-t-elle

Le ton de la voix du garçon était sérieux et semblait incertain, quoi qu'il allait lui dire cela était important.

Shikamaru était à court de mots, non il avait les mots mais il ne savait pas dans quel ordre il devait les prononcer, elle le rendait nerveux à le regarder comme ça, d'aussi près. Peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais ses amis allaient lui faire la leçon s'ils l'apprenaient, et se faire sermonner par les trois autres garçons ne l'enchantait guère. Il imaginait déjà ce qu'ils allaient lui dire, et il visualisait parfaitement leur expression , c'était effrayant, pire que sa mère lorsqu'elle était furieuse contre Hidan ou lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très agréable à vivre ces derniers jours, je m'en excuse, tu ne méritais pas cette froideur de ma part, se lança-t-il

Venait-il de …, non c'était impossible, elle avait du mal entendre. Il n'avait décemment pas pu s'excuser, pas lui.

Le choc sur le visage du médecin se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et cela lui fit rouler des yeux, quoi, simplement parce qu'il avait des tendances machistes il ne pouvait pas être capable de reconnaître ses torts.

\- Je... Je suis touchée que tu t'en sois rendu compte, je me suis sentie mal, et je voulais faire quelque chose pour débloquer la situation mais je ne te connais pas assez bien pour savoir comment m'y prendre avec toi, lui avoua-t-elle

Il le prit comme un reproche, parce qu'au fond cela en était un. Elle lui reprochait d'être un mystère, décidément c'était le jour, après Kiba c'était au tour de la fleur de cerisier. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait découvrir ce qu'il pensait, l'intimité ça ne leur disait donc rien ! De son ami ça ne l'étonnait guère, l' Inuzuka était curieux de nature, mais elle, elle semblait plus respectueuse des gens, alors pourquoi voulait-elle en apprendre plus sur lui ? Une petite voix lui souffla que c'était parce qu'ils étaient amis, mais il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

\- On oublie ?, proposa-t-il

\- On oublie quoi ?, demanda-t-elle

\- La tension qui régnait entre nous, j'ai paniqué par rapport à ce qui s'est passé après la partie de shogi, c'était stupide de ma part, et disproportionné,

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma-t-elle

\- Sans vouloir te vexer tu te n'es pas mieux comportée, fit-il remarquer

\- Je te demande pardon, qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire !, s'énerva-t-elle

Il ne manquait pas de toupet, elle n'avait fait que l'imiter, c'était lui qui avait commencé à agir bizarrement, elle n'y était pour rien elle.

\- Tu n'as pas fais le premier pas pour améliorer l'ambiance qui régnait entre nous, si tu voulais tellement que ça change tu aurais pu essayer,

\- Je viens de t'expliquer que je le voulais mais je ne suis pas assez proche de toi pour savoir comment réagir dans ce genre de situations, cria-t-elle

\- Lorsque l'on veut vraiment quelque chose on se bat pour l'obtenir, rétorqua-t-il

\- Et toi là tu t'excuses uniquement pour te donner bonne conscience peut-être !

\- J'aurais mieux faire de me taire, soupira-t-il

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je voulais mieux te connaître et que je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! Au fond tu es juste un petit macho qui parce qu'il a un quotient intellectuel de plus de 200, se sent supérieur aux autres, siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'agresses, il me semble que j'ai toujours été poli envers toi, alors tu n'es pas obligé de me crier dessus, répliqua-t-il

\- Tu me reproches de n'avoir rien tenté pour nous rapprocher et après tu oses me demander pourquoi je t'agresse, normal que je sois énervée non ?,

\- Cette même phrase prononcée trois ou quatre tons en dessous avait toujours le même sens, argua-t-il

Elle serrait ses poings si forts qu'elle sentait ses ongles se planter violemment dans ses paumes, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouver pour ne pas se rapprocher de lui et lui donner une bonne gifle à ce rustre qui voulait toujours avoir raison. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi agaçant et aussi séduisant en même temps ? La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut le soupir qu'il lâcha involontairement.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, c'est à se demander comment tes amis font pour te supporter, ils doivent avoir pitié de toi pour rester avec toi. Tu passes ton temps à mettre une barrière entre toi et les autres, tu ne considères que personne n'est digne de ton amitié, mais continue ainsi et tu finiras tout seul !, s'écria-t-elle. »

Elle partit ensuite en courant, ayant besoin de se calmer et être loin de lui semblait la bonne option pour ça.

L'orage grondait toujours mais si Shikamaru se fiait au bruit du tonnerre et à la couleur du ciel elle ne risquait rien en étant dehors, l'orage n'était pas pour eux, et il pensait même qu'il ne faisait que survoler leur village.

Il se frotta les paupières, ça ne s'était pas du tout déroulé comme il l'avait espéré, et au lieu de se déclarer à elle, il lui avait fait des reproches. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation déjà, ah oui il avait suivi un conseil de Kiba, quelle mauvaise idée cela avait été. Cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai, il aurait dû s'en douter, son ami n'était visiblement pas un bon conseiller du cœur.

Il se retourna près à se diriger vers la bergerie afin de vérifier que tout le monde était là, lorsqu'il tomba sur Hidan qui le fixait étrangement. Son chien avait l'air contrarié, et l'expression qu'il lui faisait rendit nerveux le bipède.

« Un problème Hidan ?

Le canidé aboya plusieurs fois de suite, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son maître. Il était visiblement en colère, et Shikamaru n'en revenait pas mais il était en train de se faire disputer par son chien.

-Quoi, tu trouves que j'ai été injuste envers Sakura c'est ça, comprit-il

L'animal hocha positivement la tête et reprit ses aboiements. Voilà que son chien se mêlait de ses relations sentimentales, il était temps que cette journée se termine, le jeune berger ne rêvait que d'aller se coucher jusqu' au lendemain.

\- Ce n'est pas évident et tu devrais le savoir toi mieux que quiconque, alors arrête de me regarder comme ça, continua-t-il

Son quadrupède poussa un petit couinement, combla la distance qui les séparait, et se frotta contre lui, avant de partir dans la direction qu'avait emprunté auparavant Sakura.

\- Hidan ! Hidan !, cria-t-il plusieurs fois mais sans succès

Kakuzu se rapprocha du fils de son maître lorsqu'il l'entendit crier le nom de son partenaire et eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne disparaisse au loin.

-Il reviendra, il revient toujours, n'est-ce pas Kakuzu, espéra Shikamaru »

Le canidé de son père frotta sa tête contre les mains du jeune garçon pour le rassurer, bien sûr que l'autre boule de poils allait revenir, il était beaucoup trop attaché à son propriétaire pour fuguer définitivement.

* * *

Sakura courait sans but précis, elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle y allait. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose et c'était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de monsieur je-sais-tout et je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que moi. Il n'était qu'un arrogant petit berger d'une campagne perdue, un très séduisant garçon qui pour elle ne savait quelle raison la maintenait à distance de sa vie.

Elle s'arrêta finalement à bout de souffle, dans une forêt avoisinante. L'endroit était joli, et silencieux, tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire redescendre la pression.

 _'' Les hommes aussi sont marqués par la vie, et parfois les cicatrices de leur passé les empêchent d'être ce qu'ils voudraient être''._ Les mots de Kurenai lui revinrent en mémoire sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ils choisissaient ce moment, et si...Si Shikamaru avait un passé compliqué, un passé si lourd à porter qu'il repoussait tous ceux qui essayait de l'approcher. C'était difficilement imaginable lorsque l'on voyait le personnage, mais malgré son caractère, il restait un être humain, comme tout le monde il ressentait des émotions. Qu'avait-il bien pu vivre qui l'avait laissé aussi froid avec les autres, enfin surtout les femmes qu'il évitait comme la peste.

Cela la ramena à sa propre situation lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec Sasuke, ou plutôt lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle. Il lui avait fallut des mois avant qu'elle ne s'en remette, des mois où elle n'avait été qu'une pâle imitation de ce qu'elle était vraiment. Heureusement elle avait pu compter sur ses amies pour la soutenir et l'aider à remonter la pente. Elle n'avait rencontré personne de nouveau à cette époque, que cela soit amical ou amoureux, du coup, elle n'avait pas eu à se protéger, mais pour Shikamaru c'était différent. Elle avait débarqué dans sa petite vie rangée, peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi eu une rupture dont il souffrait encore.

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit le soir où il l'avait accompagné après qu'elle ait récupéré ses affaires à l'auberge. La manière dont il lui avait assuré qu'elle était très bien comme elle était. Cela l'avait touché, et lui avait redonné la confiance en elle auprès de la gente masculine dont elle avait cruellement besoin. Il fallait être honnête lorsque l'on se faisait larguer par un homme comme Sasuke Uchiha, on n'avait l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour personne. Le fils Nara avait comprit sans qu'elle dise quoi que soit, simplement en l'observant il avait deviné que quelqu'un lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

« Tout de même, Shikamaru s'isolant pour un chagrin d'amour cela paraît incroyable, aussi bien que Shikamaru amoureux. »

L'image du garçon fou d'amour et romantique la fit rire, non ce devait être autre chose. Ino et ses histoires farfelues commençaient à déteindre sur elle. Elle soupira, ce berger aurait raison de sa santé mentale, il était si complexe à comprendre que rien d'y penser elle sentait une migraine poindre.

Au fond n'était-il qu'un macho surdoué, qui en plus avait le défaut d'être paresseux ? Pour elle cela était beaucoup trop simple, il n'était pas que ça, il était aussi drôle, réconfortant, gentleman, quand il le voulait...

« Shikamaru tu vas me rendre folle !, cria-t-elle en lançant une pierre au loin pour se défouler. »

Un cri résonna suite au mouvement de retombé de sa pierre. Quelque chose, un animal visiblement, l'avait reçu sur lui et n'avait pas apprécié. Ne désirant pas du tout savoir ce qu'elle avait touché, elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle en était capable, et en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir qu'une grosse bête la poursuivait. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de vivant de sa vie, mais elle n'eut tout de même aucun mal à identifier l'animal qui se trouvait être un ou une sanglier, le médecin n'allait pas s'arrêter pour en identifier le sexe, était très en colère, et produisait des cris assez terrifiants.

Elle même criait à l'aide, mais sans succès, les maisons les plus proches étaient trop loin, de plus, la plupart des habitants devaient encore être au travail. Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir, elle ne savait par quel miracle, il ne l'avait toujours pas rattrapé. Elle finit par apercevoir une clôture et accéléra afin d'avoir suffisamment d'élan pour la survoler, c'était sa seule chance de décourager le mammifère. Cela lui rappelait les courses de haies qu'elle et les filles avaient fait lorsque Tenten leur avait montré l'entraînement intensif de monsieur Gai.

Elle sauta, mais évalua mal la distance, et si sa première jambe passa sans difficultés, la seconde se prit dans le fil barbelé, la déséquilibrant. Son genou gauche se cogna violemment contre une pierre, qui était à quelques mètres de la clôture, lui faisant très mal. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, la douleur était trop vivace. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de rester au sol, se frottant le genou pour le soulager. Elle allait se faire agresser par le sanglier, qui arrivait à la barrière. Elle plaça ses mains devant son visage afin de le protéger de l'animal qui franchit lui aussi l'obstacle, et alors qu'elle se croyait perdue, elle entendit des aboiements, et des grognements, et pu apercevoir un quadrupède gris se placer entre son poursuivant et elle.

« Hidan !, s'écria-t-elle

A cet instant il n'avait plus rien du toutou gaffeur et collant qu'elle connaissait. Ses crocs étaient visibles, sa posture était menaçante. Il faisait barrage entre elle et le sanglier qui n'était pas impressionné par le nouvel arrivant.

Sakura ne savait pas comment réagir, tétanisée par la peur elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle devait pourtant se ressaisir, même si les intentions d' Hidan étaient nobles, il ne faisait pas le poids.

\- Hidan, vas-t-en, tu n'as aucune chance contre lui, ordonna-t-elle

Il devait être deux voire trois fois plus lourd que le canidé, le combat était inégal. Pourtant, le canidé refusait de bouger, bien déterminé à la protéger de ce monstre qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Il se faisait plus menaçant, et ses grognements plus forts. Lorsque le sanglier s'élança sur eux, Hidan bondit sur lui, afin de le faire changer de trajectoire. Il planta ses crocs acérés dans le dos de l'animal sauvage, qui hurlait de douleur, alors que celui domestique, s' accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses griffes plantées dans la peau de son opposant. Ce dernier se débattait, mais Hidan refusait de lâcher prise, il accentuait sa pression sur le corps du sanglier, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le médecin regardait la scène, incapable de faire autre chose. Elle était stupéfaite, et touchée, il se battait pour elle, il cherchait à la défendre. Il l'avait d'ailleurs suivi jusqu'ici sans hésiter.

\- Et si Hidan avait suivi Shikamaru le soir où je les ai rencontré tous les deux. Si Hidan n'avait pas erré comme son maître le pensait, mais si l'accompagnait pour le protéger, murmura-t-elle »

Le quadrupède de la famille Nara faisait preuve d'un immense courage, et la créature des bois avait beau se débattre et sauter partout comme une folle, rien n'y faisait. Ses cris de douleurs résonnaient, et Sakura était pratiquement sûre que le bruit s'entendait jusqu'au village. Elle se releva, la douleur de son genou ayant diminuée. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour aider le canidé, mais sa peur du sanglier n'était plus aussi intense que lorsqu'elle était au sol.

* * *

Kakuzu était inquiet, son compagnon avait agi bizarrement, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Le vieux chien n'avait pas quitté le fils de son propriétaire qui faisait les cent pas dans la cour. L'humain n'avait pas non plus l'esprit tranquille, et rien que pour cela le chien eut envie de mordre Hidan.

Shikamaru ne pouvait pas rester tranquille, son chien avait eu une réaction si inhabituelle qu'il ne savait quoi en penser. En plus de la fuite de son compagnon à quatre pattes, venait s'ajouter celle de Sakura, qui, elle non plus n'était toujours pas revenue. Le pire était que si les deux avaient disparu c'était à cause de lui.

Un autre coup de tonnerre éclata, et le fils Nara sursauta, ayant complètement oublié la météo capricieuse. Au tonnerre succédèrent des cris d'animaux que le berger identifia sans difficulté, le premier était celui d'un sanglier qui souffrait, et le second était un aboiement qu'il ne reconnu que trop bien. Il l'entendait tous les jours, parfois plusieurs fois tous les jours depuis des années. Hidan, son chien, aussi doux qu'un agneau était en train d'affronter l'une des plus dangereuses bêtes sauvages des environs. Il était en danger, son fidèle ami était en danger.

Shikamaru se mit à courir sans hésiter en direction des bruits. Si son ancien professeur de sport du lycée l'aurait vu il aurait été fier de lui, jamais le brun n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il espérait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son canidé, ni à Sakura, qu'il devinait être avec lui. Malheureusement les cris semblaient provenir de partout, et il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. Un aboiement à sa droite attira son attention, et c'est à ce moment qu'il découvrit que Kakuzu l'avait accompagné.

« Très bien Kakuzu, je te suis, mènes-moi à eux ! »

Il emboîta le pas du quadrupède qui malgré son âge avancé allait encore vite, et reniflait régulièrement en quête de l'odeur du médecin ou de son compère. Il avait beau être facilement distrait, peu enclin au travail, et particulièrement maladroit, il s'était attaché au jeune chien gris, parce qu'il rendait heureux le fils Nara, et en tant que meilleur ami de l'homme Kakuzu ne désirait que le bonheur de ses maîtres.

Ils s'en rapprochaient, guidés par le flair du vieux canidé marron, et de temps en temps, par des cris de douleur. Shikamaru avait peur, il redoutait ce qu'ils allaient trouver lorsqu'ils rejoindraient les deux autres. Hidan ne s'était jamais battu contre personne, comment pourrait-il tenir tête à un sanglier ? Il espérait que Sakura aille bien elle aussi, elle n'était pas du tout de la campagne, et elle ne devait pas se faire des faces à faces avec des animaux sauvages tous les jours. D'un naturel plus pessimiste qu'optimiste, il s'imaginait déjà le pire.

« S'il leur est arrivé quelque chose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, après tout c'est de ma faute s'ils sont partis . »

Un cri plus fort et plus douloureux que les autres retentit dans la campagne avant de laisser sa place à un silence glacial.

Il s'arrêta, sous le regard curieux du quadrupède, il ne leur restait que quelques mètres à parcourir, pourquoi se stoppait-il maintenant ? Ses jambes refusaient de reprendre leur mouvement, il était paralysé par l'angoisse. Shikamaru avait une image trop précise de la scène à laquelle ils allaient assister pour avoir le courage de continuer.

* * *

Deux chapitres dans le mois, cela change de mon rythme habituel. Il va falloir attendre un peu pour le dixième car j'ai deux idées pour celui-ci et pour le moment je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. Une un peu plus sombre que l'autre...Enfin vous verrez bien. Merci de me suivre, et à bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10

Enfin voilà le chapitre 10, je ne pense pas qu'il en reste beaucoup peut-être deux ou trois au maximum. Shikamaru est peut-être un peu OOC, j'en suis désolée. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noel en avance, ou une autre fête ou une bonne journée tout simplement.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Shikamaru ne bougeait plus, ne sachant plus s'il devait ouvrir les yeux ou faire demi-tour pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité. Kakuzu en voyant l'autre chien et la fille aux cheveux roses à quelques mètres d'eux se mit à aboyer.

Sakura en l'entendant se retourna, et fut soulagée de découvrir le fils Nara, cependant il ne bougeait pas, il fallait qu'il se rapproche.

-Shikamaru, viens dépêches-toi, Hidan ne va pas bien !, hurla-t-elle

C'était ce qu'il avait redouté, et au lieu de s'écrouler comme il le pensait, il se mit à courir, encore plus vite que précédemment pour les rejoindre, le plus vieux des canidés ayant du mal à le suivre. Parvenu à leur niveau, il constata avec horreur que son chien saignait beaucoup, le médecin avait déchiré sa blouse et s'en était servi comme compresse, mais le sang continuait de couler.

La jeune fille lui parla mais il n'entendait rien de ce qu'elle disait, il ne faisait que fixer Hidan couché sur le sol, dont les seuls mouvements étaient ceux de sa respiration. Ils n'étaient pas réguliers, ils n'étaient pas rapides, ils n'étaient pas normaux. Soudain une vive chaleur se manifesta sur sa joue gauche, et en se tournant vers Sakura il la vit la main levée. Elle venait de lui administrer une gifle comme il n'en avait jamais reçu.

-Tu vas rester là à regarder ton chien mourir ! Fais quelque chose merde, réagis !, cria-t-elle

Réagir, oui, il devait faire quelque chose, et sans tarder. Il attrapa son portable dans une des poches de son pantalon, et chercha un numéro dans sa liste de contact, une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il appuya sur la touche appeler, et pria le ciel que la personne qu'il cherchait à joindre réponde.

\- Alors tu lui as dit ?, demanda gaiement la voix au bout du fil

-Kiba !, l'appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante

L'Inuzuka n'aima pas la manière avec laquelle son ami prononça son prénom, le ton était affolé et désespéré.

\- Shikamaru dis-moi où tu es, j'arrive tout de suite en voiture,

Il lui indiqua leur localisation, tout en répétant plusieurs fois qu'il était désolé et que tout était de sa faute avant de raccrocher. Le médecin s'était accroupie près du quadrupède et lui caressait tendrement le haut du crâne en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui lui arrivait, si elle ne s'était pas enfuie, si elle était restée à la ferme Hidan irait bien.

Comme promis, Kiba ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'intérieur d'un 4x4 pickup couleur rouge sombre. Il en sortit comme un fou et arriva à leur niveau. Il fut horrifié de voir le premier chien qu'il avait aidé à mettre au monde, allongé, plusieurs parties du corps entouré d'un tissu blanc qui avait viré au rouge sang.

\- Il faut qu'on le transporte immédiatement à la clinique. Sakura, prends mon téléphone, et appelle ma sœur, tu la trouveras sous le prénom Hana, dis-lui qu'on lui apporte une urgence, et donne-lui le plus de détails possible. Pendant ce temps Shikamaru et moi on le chargera dans la voiture, je vais installer des couvertures pour que cela soit plus confortable, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

La jeune femme récupéra l'objet que le garçon aux tatouages en forme de crocs, lui tendait, et chercha dans la liste de contact le prénom Hana. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, et appuya sur la touche « appeler ». La sonnerie ne retentit que deux fois avant de céder leur place à une voix humaine.

\- Petit frère adoré, aurais-tu oublié quelque chose par hasard ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusée

-Bonjour, parvint à articuler la fille aux cheveux roses gênée de ne pas être celui qu'attendait Hana

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon petit frère, pourquoi m'avez-vous téléphoné ?, enchaîna-t-elle

\- C'est Kiba qui me l'a demandé, Hidan a été gravement blessé en me protégeant d'un sanglier, il saigne beaucoup, j'ai pansé les plaies avec ma chemise mais ce n'est pas suffisant, votre frère veut que je vous dise qu'on vous l'apporte en urgence, se ressaisit la fille de la ville

-Très bien, tout sera prêt pour votre arrivée, ne traînez pas, conclut le vétérinaire avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Sakura avait fait quelques pas afin de passer cet appel tranquillement. Les deux garçons étaient restés en arrière pour installer le chien dans la voiture. Kiba, comme il l'avait dit, déposa des couvertures pour rendre l'endroit où allait être le canidé moins dur, pendant que Shikamaru était resté auprès de ce dernier pour l'apaiser, tout comme Kakuzu qui veillait son compagnon.

\- C'est bon tout est prêt, aide-moi à le soulever délicatement, annonça l'Inuzuka

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi, sanglota Shikamaru

\- Ça va faire vingt fois que tu me le répètes, ça ne sert à rien, et ça n'aide pas à le guérir, alors maintenant tais-toi et attrape son arrière-train, grogna l'autre garçon

Le fils Nara avait besoin d'être secoué, son ami s'en voulait de lui parler aussi durement mais il n'avait pas le choix, la vie du canidé était entre leurs mains, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour s'excuser. Ils soulevèrent délicatement l'animal blessé, qui couina, mais se laissa faire malgré tout, conscient que c'était pour son bien. L'autre bête suivait pas à pas, humant l'air pour vérifier que l'horrible créature responsable des blessures de Hidan ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

Le médecin se rapprocha d'eux au bout de quelques minutes, rendit son portable au cadet des Inuzuka, et lui rapporta les paroles du vétérinaire.

-Merci Sakura, tu nous as fait gagner un temps précieux. Toi, Shikamaru et Kakuzu montez à l'arrière avec Hidan, je vais prendre le volant,

Personne ne contesta cet ordre, et les trois concernés prirent place là où il le leur avait indiqué, pendant que lui s'installa derrière le volant.

-Accrochez-vous au cas où cela secouerait, les prévint-il

La route fut rapide, et la fille dû admettre qu'elle admirait la manière de conduire du chauffeur, il était précis, réactif, et ils étaient arrivés devant la clinique en un rien de temps. Une jeune femme, plus âgée que Sakura les attendait, et elle prit directement en charge le patient avec l'aide de son frère. Le docteur pu juste remarquer qu' Hana avait la même couleur de cheveux que Kiba, ainsi que les mêmes tatouages sur les joues, avant que les deux Inuzuka ne disparaissent dans une pièce.

A partir de là ce fut une interminable attente. Shikamaru et Sakura n'avaient d'autre choix que de patienter dans la salle d'attente. Le berger se mit à faire les cents pas, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil en direction de la porte qui le séparait de son animal. La fleur de cerisier se rongeait les ongles, elle avait tout d'abord essayé de se distraire en lisant un des nombreux magasines disposés sur une table contre un mur, mais sans succès. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait une photo de chien, ses pensées retournaient vers celui qui était dans la pièce juste à côté et qui ne survivrait peut-être pas à cette nuit, et tout ça par sa faute.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui leur parurent une éternité, les deux bruns réapparurent devant eux.

\- Comment va-t-il ?, demanda Shikamaru au moment où il les vit

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, d'après les radios il n'a pas de blessures internes, mais rien n'est sûr pour le moment. Il est très faible, et je lui ai donné des calmants pour qu'il dorme. Il est en vie mais les prochaines 48 heures seront déterminantes, si jamais il souffrait trop à son réveil je serais forcée de le soulager définitivement, lui raconta-t-elle d'un ton grave

Il était encore en vie, à cet instant c'était tout ce qui leur importait, Kakuzu, qui s'était positionné à côté de Sakura, se levant et vint se frotter aux jambes de la fille de son éleveuse. Celle-ci se baissa à son niveau et le gratta sous le cou.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher Hana, tu as eu une dure journée, et tu as besoin de repos, lui conseilla son frère.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois surveiller Hidan, lui rappela-t-elle

\- Je vais m'en occuper, tu es fatiguée et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose durant la nuit, il faudrait que tu te sois reposée pour que tu puisses le soigner correctement. Fais-moi confiance, je resterai à son chevet, et si j'ai besoin de toi j'enverrais Shika te chercher, insista son cadet

Elle le fixa quelques secondes indécise, il avait raison, elle avait eu une journée très remplie, et Hidan aurait besoin de toute son attention demain matin, si rien n'arrivait pendant la nuit.

\- D'accord, je vais me reposer quelques heures, en cas d'urgence viens me réveiller, je compte sur toi, finit-elle par céder

Il lui promit qu'il le ferait, après avoir salué tout le monde, et prit le propriétaire du canidé dans ses bras quelques minutes, elle s'en alla.

\- Kiba, tu crois que je peux le voir ?, murmura le fils Nara d'une petite voix

\- Shikamaru je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il respire à l'aide d'une machine, il a des bandages de partout,

\- S'il te plaît, il faut que je le vois, je veux qu'il sache que je suis là, reprit-il

L'autre garçon resta silencieux, il comprenait la réaction de son ami, il aurait réagi de la même manière si cela avait été Akamaru.

\- Cinq minutes pas plus,

\- Merci,

\- Tu peux venir si tu veux Sakura, proposa Kiba

\- Je te remercie Kiba mais je vais rester là, mieux vaut ne pas être trop nombreux,

Kakuzu retourna d'ailleurs auprès d'elle et s'assit devant elle, il ne se sentait pas le cœur à voir son ami dans son état actuel. Les deux garçons franchirent la porte, et elle une fois qu'ils ne purent plus la voir, son sourire rassurant disparut de son visage. En vérité elle se sentait coupable et n'estimait pas être digne de se tenir à côté de Hidan.

* * *

Shikamaru crut qu'il allait s'effondrer en voyant son chien ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela lui arriverait. Son chien qui n 'avait jamais été agressif, pas même avec Tayuya alors qu'il la détestait, avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour protéger la fille dont son propriétaire était tombé amoureux. S'il mourrait le jeune Nara ne s'en remettrait pas, les deux étaient trop liés, ils étaient inséparables depuis le jour où Kiba le lui avait offert.

\- Hidan, il faut que tu vives, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, tu m'entends, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es mon ami, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant, je veux que tu viennes dormir dans mon lit, que tu fasses tes siestes n'importe où. Je veux encore entendre maman râler parce que tu as fait une bêtise, je veux qu'on s'amuse, il y a tellement choses que je veux faire avec toi. J'aimerais que tu sois là le jour où je dirais à Sakura qu'elle me plaît, tu ne vas pas manquer cela quand même, pas après avoir combattu avec tout ton courage pour la protéger. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour moi et pour elle...Je...Je t'aime Hidan, termina-t-il en sanglotant

Il n'eut aucune réaction en retour, seulement le bruit de la machine qui indiquait que le cœur de l'animal battait toujours. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il détestait le silence, il voulait du bruit, il désirait entendre les aboiements de la boule de poils. Tout sauf ce calme insupportable qui lui rappelait qu'un être qu'il aimait profondément se battait pour survivre, que c'était de sa faute s'il était là.

Le frère de Hana lui posa une main sur l'épaule gauche et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait que le canidé se repose, il lui promit que s'il se passait quoique ce soit il viendrait le chercher. Le berger déposa un rapide baiser entre les deux oreilles de son chien avant de quitter la salle.

* * *

Sakura avait les yeux fixé sur Kakuzu qui était toujours assis devant elle, comme un garde du corps. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à la comparer avec l'autre canidé des Nara, il était plus grand que lui, et plus large, plus vieux aussi, et plus obéissant. Il était assez impressionnant et malgré que c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi près de lui, il ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était même tout le contraire, elle se sentait protégée.

\- Il va s'en sortir, il faut qu'il s'en sorte, répétait-elle pour elle-même

Bientôt elle sentit une tête se poser sur ses genoux, elle baissa le visage et croisa les yeux verts du quadrupède. Elle cru y lire de la confiance et de l'espoir, mais elle avait dû rêver parce qu'il était impossible de voir cela chez un animal. Elle le caressa sous le cou, comme elle avait vu Hana le faire.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre interrompit ce moment, et bientôt Shikamaru vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Son visage était caché entre ses mains, et il ne disait pas un mot. Elle ne bougea pas non plus, ne sachant d'ailleurs trop quoi faire.

-Shikamaru...est-ce que...ça va ?,

A peine eut-elle posée cette question que la douleur qu'il retenait depuis le moment où il avait compris que son chien était entre la vie et la mort, franchirent la barrière de ses yeux, et il fondit en larmes.

\- Je suis maudit Sakura, je tue tous ceux que j'aime. Tu ne devrais pas rester auprès de moi, je finirais par te faire encore plus de mal que je ne t'en ai déjà fait, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois entre deux sanglots.

Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, mais décida de reporter cette question à plus tard, elle fit ce qui lui sembla le plus adapté à cet instant, c'est-à-dire le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es quelqu'un de bien, et de gentil, c'est pour ça que les gens viennent vers toi, parce que tu inspires la confiance et la sympathie, le contredit-elle

Il se détacha brusquement de son étreinte et la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

\- Non c'est faux, je ne cause que douleurs, souffrances et morts, c'est de ma faute si Hidan est dans ce sale état,

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la seule personne que tu dois blâmer pour ça c'est moi ! Si je ne m'étais pas enfuie comme une furie nous ne serions pas là en ce moment !

\- Le seul coupable c'est moi Sakura, si j'avais été plus honnête avec toi au lieu de me cacher derrière des excuses stupides mon chien irait bien.

A présent il pleurait de rage, et elle le ramena contre elle pour le calmer. Il délirait ma parole !

\- Je ne sais pas prendre soin des gens qui m'aiment, je ne leur cause que du malheur, reprit-il en se laissant aller contre la poitrine du médecin.

Une nouvelle fois la fleur de cerisier resta muette, elle lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Si Hidan t'a protégé c'est parce qu'il sait à quel point tu comptes pour moi, j'aurais dû te suivre à sa place, mais non, moi je suis un trouillard, il faut toujours que les autres fassent les choses à ma place. »

Cette fois elle n'avait plus aucuns doutes, il avait vécu quelque chose de grave, et il en gardait des cicatrices qui remontaient à la surface avec les blessures du quadrupède. Elle aurait tellement voulu trouver les mots pour le réconforter, mais craignant de faire plus de mal que de bien, elle continua simplement de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Shikamaru et de le serrer fort contre elle.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, elle se découvrit dans les bras du garçon, une couverture les recouvrant, Kakuzu endormi à leurs pieds, en avait une sur le dos. Ils avaient bougé pendant la nuit, mais cela ne la dérangea pas bien au contraire, avoir le berger si près de lui était très agréable. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se rappeler de la raison de leur présence ici, et bien qu'elle avait des fourmis dans le bras, elle ne bougea pas pour ne pas l'éveiller.

Il finit par se réveiller, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser le sommeil. Il la fixa longuement avant de froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette proximité entre leur deux corps, et le lieu qu'il n'identifie pas comme sa chambre.

« Bonjour, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et incertaine

La semi confession de la veille est encore fraîche dans sa mémoire, mais hier était un moment hors du temps, et aujourd'hui, il va probablement redresser le mur entre eux qu'il avait fissuré pour la laisser entrer.

-Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix encore emplie de fatigue

Ses joues sont encore rouges, mais ses yeux ont dégonflé, et même si la vision d'un homme qui pleure, le premier qu'elle a vu, l'a ému, elle préfère le voir comme il est à présent.

-Comment te sens-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai connu pire,

Elle sourit compatissante, et est heureuse qu'il ne fasse rien pour s'écarter d'elle, et son souffle sur sa peau lui donna des frissons.

\- Sakura... à propos d'hier soir...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu en avais besoin, c'est humain de pleurer, je n'en parlerai à personne, hier c'était hier, affirma-t-elle

Il secoua négativement la tête, et se repositionna correctement sur sa chaise, comme pour se donner du courage.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, enfin si il s'agit de cela mais...Merci, cela m'a fait du bien, je suis désolé, ce ne devait pas être très beau à vivre,

La fille aux cheveux roses n'en revint pas, il s'excusait parce qu'il pensait que le spectacle qu'il lui avait offert avait été terrible, il avait honte de l'avoir inquiété. Elle prit les mains du garçon dans les siennes et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son compagnon.

\- Shikamaru, tu n'as pas à me demander pardon pour quoique ce soit, comme je viens te le dire, c'est humain de pleurer, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ou à en être gêné. Cela ne salit pas l'image que j'ai de toi, bien au contraire, cela ne fait que l'embellir, avoua-t-elle

Une de ses mains se leva et vint caresser la joue du brun, et elle n'en rougit pas. Elle était déterminée à se battre pour ne pas qu'il la repousse, elle était là pour lui, et elle l'aimait peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne savait quasiment rien de lui et pourtant elle en était tombée amoureuse,

Le fils Nara se noyait dans du vert, elle ne se moquait pas de lui, elle ne le traitait pas de faible pour avoir pleuré comme un gros bébé. Et si ses amis avaient raison, si cette fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d' Eve ni d'Adam était celle qu'il lui fallait, celle que Kin lui envoyait pour qu'il soit heureux une seconde fois. Le bonheur c'était beau, mais si fragile, et il avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert pour accepter de prendre le risque une nouvelle fois.

\- Je dérange peut-être ?... »


	11. Chapter 11

Vous ne rêvez pas, voici enfin le chapitre 11 tant attendu. Entre nous je ne pensais pas arriver à le poster ce mois-ci, mais finalement si. Ce que je déteste avec cette histoire c'est que je connais déjà la fin mais comment je vais y arriver voilà tout mon problème. Je vous laisse sur mes réflexions et vous souhaite un bon chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

L'intrusion de Kiba, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient entendu arriver, provoqua un mouvement de recul entre Sakura et Shikamaru. Ils eurent beau s'éloigner, la main de la fleur de cerisier ne se retira pas pour autant de la joue du berger. Ce dernier ne voulait pas perdre la chaleur qu'il ressentait sur cette partie de son corps.

"Kiba, comment va Hidan ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante

Cette question ramena le trio à la réalité, pendant un instant ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils étaient à la clinique Inuzuka.

\- Hana m'a mis dehors pour l'examiner, il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Elle m'envoie vous proposer du café, répondit-il

Sakura n'y connaissait rien en animaux, mais avoir une psychologue pour meilleure amie lui avait appris deux ou trois trucs dans le langage corporel. Grâce à Ino, elle était aujourd'hui en mesure d'affirmer que la posture du brun était détendue, tout comme l'avait été le ton de sa voix, plus léger que celui de la veille, et qu'elle avait même entraperçu une légère lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

-Je sais qu'il est tôt, surtout pour toi Shika, mais je voudrais une réponse, je vous apporte du café oui ou non, répéta-t-il impatient

\- J'en prendrais bien un merci beaucoup Kiba, accepta-t-elle

Il la gratifia d'un immense sourire qui dévoilait ses canines qu'elle trouva toujours trop longues et trop pointues pour être celles d'un humain.

-Merci Saku, il reste des gens bien élevés dans ce monde, la remercia-t-il

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait ainsi, et son nouveau surnom venant d'un des meilleurs amis du fils Nara fut loin de lui déplaire bien au contraire, cela lui donna l'impression d'être acceptée encore davantage, de faire partie intégrante de cette famille.

\- Tu es trop bruyant Kiba, mais j'en veux bien un moi aussi, et un croissant, ajouta l'autre garçon

Le frère du vétérinaire s'inclina respectueusement d'un air théâtrale et quitta la pièce où il fut vite remplacé par sa sœur.

\- La nuit de Hidan a été calme, ce qui, je ne vais pas vous le cacher est un véritable miracle, comme je vous l'ai dit hier il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais n'a pas de blessures internes, alors si cela se poursuit dans cette voie avec de la nourriture, de l'eau, des médicaments et du repos il devrait se remettre. Je vais le garder quelques jours pour surveiller tout ça, et je t'appellerai quand tu pourras venir récupérer ton petit monstre, le rassura-t-elle

C'était tout ce dont avait besoin Shikamaru, et à nouveau des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues qu'il ne chercha même pas à essuyer. Son chien était encore en vie, c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait reçu depuis longtemps. Une série d'aboiements suivirent cette révélation, et tout le monde reporta son attention sur le quadrupède qui se manifestait.

\- Kakuzu tu veux le voir ?, proposa Hana en s'agenouillant à son niveau

Il hocha positivement la tête, sous les regards amusés des deux habitants de la campagne et étonnés du médecin. Les animaux ici avaient des réactions particulières. La brune le caressa entre les deux oreilles affectueusement.

\- Vous pouvez venir aussi, précisa-t-elle en se relevant

Les deux humains, plus le canidé la suivirent dans la pièce où se reposait le blessé. Il était éveillé et releva la tête en les voyant. Il voulut se lever pour saluer son maître, mais n'en avait pas la force.

\- Restez tranquille monsieur le super héros, vous êtes encore très faible, lui ordonna la fille aux tatouages d'une voix douce mais ferme

L'autre canidé se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et vint coller son museau contre celui du patient.

\- Tu vois Kakuzu, il est robuste notre petit Hidan, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Évidemment qu'il l'est, c'est moi qui l'ai mit au monde je te rappelle, intervint Kiba en entrant dans la pièce

\- Te voilà enfin, je commençais à me demander si nous l'aurions un jour ce café, dit Shikamaru

\- C'est de ta faute si j'ai mis autant de temps, c'est toi qui m'a demandé un croissant, du coup comme je suis quelqu'un de généreux, j'ai décidé d'en apporter plusieurs, mais avant je les ai fait réchauffer, se défendit-il »

Sa sœur passa sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet, en vantant les qualités généreuses de son petit frère chéri. Ce dernier râla, faussement contrarié, et la scène amusa les deux autres qui partagèrent un petit rire. L'entendre rire apaisa le cœur de Sakura, même s'il était émouvant lorsqu'il pleurait, cela n'avait rien d'agréable à voir parce que cela signifiait qu'il souffrait, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, Kiba proposa de les ramener au lieu qu'ils rentrent à pied, le Nara ne s'y opposa pas, il avait fait assez d'efforts la veille pour toute une vie. Il remercia encore une fois Hana pour avoir sauvé la vie de son chien, mais celle-ci l'avait contredit en lui expliquant que la personne qu'il devait remercier était Sakura et ses réflexes qui avaient ralenti l'écoulement du sang. Celle-ci rougit d'être mise en avant comme ça, et elle rougit encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit Shikamaru l'étreindre tendrement, le tout sous le regard amusé de la fratrie aux crocs rouges.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, mais bien assez pour la fleur de cerisier qui désirait aller se coucher afin de se remettre de ses émotions de la veille. Elle était assise à côté du chauffeur, pendant que le brun et Kakuzu, qui avait eu toutes les peines du monde à quitter son compagnon, étaient à l'arrière.

Le véhicule se gara dans la cour où séjournait toujours la voiture du docteur, à la même place que celle où elle l'avait lassée hier.

« Merci beaucoup Kiba, tu nous as fait gagner du temps en nous ramenant. Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ?, lui proposa-t-il

-Non merci, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Naruto que j'irais le voir, et tu le connais si je suis en retard, nous risquons de voir débarquer l'armée, répondit-il d'un ton qui était en parti sérieux

\- C'était généreux de ta part de nous ramener, je t'en suis reconnaissante, ainsi que de tout ce que tu as fait pour Hidan, ajouta Sakura

Le pressentiment du propriétaire d'Akamaru se confirma, elle parlait comme si elle était déjà une Nara, c'était un bon début, il ne restait plus à son ami qu'à le remarquer.

\- Tu parles ce n'était rien, c'était mon devoir d'éviter que Shikamaru ne se surmène trop, son petit corps tout maigre de paresseux n'a pas l'habitude des efforts aussi intenses, plaisanta l'autre »

Il se reçut une petite tape sur le front, et un « tu es pénible Kiba ». Il salua le futur couple, mais s'abstint de ce commentaire, de crainte de se prendre un autre coup, et il s'en alla.

A peine le fils Inuzuka avait-il quitté la propriété que la porte d'entrée de la demeure s'ouvrit précipitamment, révélant les parents du jeune garçon. Sa mère se planta devant lui et lui asséna une gifle sur l'autre joue, celle que Sakura n'avait pas touché la veille. Il venait de recevoir plus de coup en deux jours qu'il n'en avait reçu de toute sa vie, et il ne broncha pas.

« Où étiez-vous passer, nous nous sommes inquiétés !, cria Yoshino

Kakuzu se précipita vers son maître Shikaku, en évitant d'être trop près de sa folle de femme. Le père de Shikamaru s'accroupit et le caressa, heureux de voir qu'il allait bien.

\- Madame et Monsieur Nara, tout est de ma faute, ne vous en prenez pas à votre fils, je voulais me promener et je me suis perdue...commença Sakura se sentant coupable

\- Non Sakura, tu n'as pas à mentir pour me protéger, il est temps que j'assume mes responsabilités, et que j'arrête de laisser les gens que j'aime souffrir pour moi, l'interrompit le jeune homme

Il ne voulait plus fuir, et il ne voulait plus que quelqu'un ne le protège, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Sa joue giflée le brûlait mais pas autant que la détermination dans ses iris.

\- J'ai été très impoli envers Sakura, et je l'ai vexée, elle est donc partie, et Hidan l'a suivi, d'ailleurs sans lui je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé puisqu'il s'est interposé lorsqu'un sanglier voulait la charger. Seulement il a été grièvement blessé pendant le combat, et sans les premiers soins apportés par elle et par ceux de Hana il ne serait probablement plus de ce monde. Je n'étais même pas là lorsque cela s'est produit, ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu mon chien aboyer que je me suis mis à courir dans leur direction, aidé par Kakuzu pour me guider. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, et tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est téléphoner à Kiba pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. Nous avons dormi à la clinique, je n'aurais pas pu rentrer pas avant de savoir si oui ou non Hidan allait vivre, expliqua-t-il dans les détails

Personne ne lui répondit pendant quelques minutes, sous le choc de cette attitude si inhabituelle du futur héritier de la ferme des Nara. Comme personne ne daignait dire quoique ce soit, il attrapa la main de Sakura et la conduisit à l'intérieur. Yoshino se tourna vers son époux, l'air confuse, il se redressa et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ton fils est devenu un homme, chérie, tu n'as plus à te faire du soucis pour lui, assura-t-il

L'arrivée de ce nouveau docteur aux cheveux roses n'y est pas étranger, pensa-t-il, mais il s'abstint de le dire à voix haute, sa femme risquerait de tout gâcher, il fallait que son fils réussisse par lui-même et sans éléments perturbateurs.

\- Shikaku au lieu de rester planter là, il y a du travail qui t'attend, rappela-t-elle

Il poussa un soupir, discret pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende, et jeta un regard vers son compagnon à quatre pattes.

-Allons-y Kakuzu, mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier, »

Ce dernier approuva positivement de la tête, la femme de son propriétaire était un peu trop folle pour le vieux canidé.

* * *

Sakura s'était laissée guider à l'intérieur de la demeure, encore trop hébétée par la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté. Il avait prit sa défense, il avait volontairement oublié de dire qu'elle avait provoqué le sanglier en lui envoyant une pierre sur la tête, bon ce n'était techniquement pas de sa faute, en ville il était rare que cela vous arrive, mais il aurait pu la blâmer, ou ne pas la couper dans son mensonge. Si c'était elle qui avait raconté l'histoire, elle aurait été différente, et Shikamaru et ses commentaires n'auraient pas été mentionnés.

« Je suis désolé ma mère est trop curieuse, j'ai préféré t'éviter une longue séance d'interrogatoire, lui dit-il alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée pour les ennuis que je t'ai causé, je suis une vraie catastrophe. Comment va ta joue ?,

Il se tourna vers elle, il n'y pensait même plus, l'impact de la main de sa mère avait depuis longtemps disparu et sa joue avait retrouvé sa couleur et sa température habituelles.

\- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais, je n'ai plus mal du tout,

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

Elle baissa les yeux honteuse, elle était ridicule et elle faisait de sa vie un enfer, elle devrait partir, elle n'était pas bonne pour lui. Il franchit la courte distance qui les séparait, et il l'enlaça tendrement dans ses huma son parfum, elle sentait les fleurs, le printemps, la vie.

\- Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, je n'aurai pas tenu le coup si j'avais dû affronter cette épreuve tout seul, le désespoir et le soulagement se disputaient la domination dans sa voix,

Elle l'enlaça à son tour, ressentant le besoin d'être étreinte pendant un moment, même si Hidan n'est pas à elle, elle a eu très peur pour lui, et cette nuit avait été riche en émotions fortes pour elle. Elle blottit sa tête dans le cou du garçon, il sentait l'herbe qu'on venait de couper, il sentait la campagne, l'été.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi Shikamaru, promit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible

Le temps sembla se suspendre comme de peur d'interrompre un moment crucial dans la vie de deux êtres. Ils ne bougèrent pas, ils osaient à peine respirer, de crainte que leur bruit de leur souffle ne rompt la magie de cet instant. Finalement, la voix forte de Yoshino Nara, parvint à leurs oreilles, et Shikamaru entendit qu'elle lui demandait, ou plutôt qu'elle lui ordonnait de descendre immédiatement car elle avait besoin de lui. Il s'écarta aussi lentement qu'un aimant qu'on éloignerait d'un autre et fut immobile pendant quelques minutes.

\- Si tu veux tu peux aller te reposer, tu n'as pas dû très bien dormir cette nuit, assise sur une chaise de la clinique Inuzuka, je viendrai te réveiller lorsqu'il sera l'heure de déjeuner, proposa-t-il

Son cou lui faisait mal, et elle avait des courbatures un peu partout à cause de la position inadéquate qu'elle avait prise, dormir lui paraissait donc une excellente idée.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je vous aide ta mère et toi ?, demanda-t-elle par politesse

\- Ça va aller, on s'en sortira, on a l'habitude, repose-toi, insista-t-il

\- D'accord, alors je vais allez me reposer quelques heures, cela me permettra de me remettre de tout ce que je viens de vivre, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me fais poursuivre par un sanglier,

Un petit sourire apparurent sur leur visage à cette remarque, et lorsque la voix de sa mère résonna à nouveau dans la maison, il jugea qu'il ne fallait plus traîner, ou elle viendrait le chercher par une oreille.

\- Sakura, l'entendit-elle l'appeler alors qu'elle avait sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre prête à l'ouvrir.

-Oui...

\- Tu m'accompagneras le jour où il faudra récupérer Hidan ?

Elle le vit placer sa main droite derrière son cou et se le caresser, un gêne qu'il avait déjà fait auparavant devant elle, et qu'elle traduisait comme de la gêne

\- Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit je serai toujours là pour toi, j'irai où tu voudras que j'aille, rappela-t-elle d'une voix déterminée »

Dans leur regard ils purent lire du soulagement de se savoir important l'un pour l'autre, et une immense confiance. Ils s'avoueraient leurs secrets en temps voulu, à présent ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière, ils étaient liés par un serment silencieux. Il hocha lentement la tête et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

La fleur de cerisier attendit qu'il ne soit plus visible avant de franchir la porte qui la séparait de son lit qu'elle allait retrouver avec un grand plaisir.

* * *

Il pénétra dans la cuisine de son pas nonchalant, et c'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit sa génitrice en train de vadrouiller dans la pièce, sortant des plats d'un placard, des aliments du frigo...

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru qu'il faudrait que je monte, déclara-t-elle en le remarquant

Son commentaire tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, il en avait l'habitude, si son père ou lui n'étaient pas devant elle à la seconde où elle les appelait elle râlait parce qu'ils étaient trop lents. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit une fois qu'être aussi active tout le temps faisait vieillir plus vite, et il se souvenait du verre d'eau qu'il s'était pris après. Au lieu de se fatiguer à répondre il se contenta de se rapprocher de l'évier afin de se laver les mains.

\- Ne parle pas trop fort, Sakura se repose, indiqua-t-il

-Pourquoi, elle est malade, elle veut que je lui apporte quelque chose ?, se renseigna sa mère,

De là où il était il pu voir ses traits changer, et sa colère se transformer en inquiétude.

-Non elle va bien, elle a eut une dure journée, et le siège sur lequel elle a dormi n'était pas des plus confortables, elle doit juste récupérer dans un bon lit, bien mou, expliqua-t-il envieux, lui aussi n'aurait pas été contre une petite sieste

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle est juste fatiguée ?

\- Certain maman, elle va dormir et elle ira bien,

Son regard s'adoucit, son fils n'avait jamais été un menteur, alors s'il affirmait que leur invitée allait bien elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens ?, reprit-elle

-...Mieux depuis que je sais que Hidan est tiré d'affaire, mais j'ai eu très peur, avoua-t-il

\- Tu oublies que ce chien est un pur produit du clan Inuzuka, il lui faut plus qu'un sanglier pour le tuer, dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère

Que se serait-il passé si le canidé n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures, depuis que Kiba l'avait offert à son fils, ces deux-là étaient inséparables, et elle se doutait bien que Shikamaru n'était pas prêt à vivre sans lui. Yoshino ne voulait pas que cela recommence, pas comme lorsqu'il avait perdu sa première petite-amie et la seule qu'il aimait, cette Tayuya n'était qu'un leurre pour tromper son monde, et son cœur par la même occasion. Elle avait accepté cette fille, toléré était le verbe approprié parce qu'au moins elle sortait son fils unique de sa dépression. Cela avait si dur pour elle, le voir souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, l'une des pires choses à endurer pour une mère.

\- Il t'aurait manqué à toi aussi, devina-t-il

\- Moi regretter cette boule de poils qui cherche toujours la dernière bêtise à faire, qui rode autour de ma cuisine pour me voler de la viande dès que j'ai le dos tourné, qui par je ne sais quel tour de magie parvient toujours à rentrer mais lorsque l'on croit les portes fermées, et qui est aussi paresseux que toi, évidemment qu'il m'aurait manqué. J'ai fini par me faire à sa présence, et je dois bien admettre que ton idiot et mal éduqué de chien n'est pas facile à oublier et est très attachant, surtout lorsqu'il me fixe avec sa tête sur le côté, répondit-elle

\- Tsume peut être fière de son fils, il semble avoir hérité de son talent pour mettre au monde des canidés résistants, ajouta-t-elle,

Shikamaru lui fit un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de bon, et elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

\- Ne prends pas cet air-là avec moi jeune homme, je t'interdis de le dire à qui que ce soit, et en particulier à Kiba ou à sa mère, me suis-je bien fait comprendre

\- Cinq sur cinq mon colonel !

\- Épluche donc ces carottes au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu es aussi bête que ton animal parfois !

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, »

Elle le frappa doucement à l'arrière du crâne, avant de prendre place à ses côtés pour trier les haricots. Shikamaru semblait revivre depuis que Sakura était entrée dans sa vie, et cette fois elle espérait qu'elle soit la bonne, son paresseux devait retomber amoureux, elle voulait le voir se marier, avoir des petits-enfants et être heureux tout simplement. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour être en deuil jusqu'à sa mort. Aimer une autre femme ne signifiait pas oublier Kin, et elle espérait qu'il le réaliserait avant que le docteur ne termine son poste à la campagne et ne décide de retourner en ville.


	12. Chapter 12

Non non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien (enfin) le 12ème chapitre d'urgence du cœur. Il était temps me direz-vous elle n'avait pas été avancée depuis février si j'ai bien vu. Merci de votre patience vous êtes adorables! Bonne lecture à vous, et à bientôt, enfin plus rapidement que celui-ci. Je vais essayer d'en poster le suivant pendant l'été mais je ne promets rien. PS: Un très court passage fait référence à une discussion entre Cicidy et moi je lui dédie donc ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Sakura, une fois dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, et se mit à rêvasser. Elle venait de vivre vingt-quatre heures plutôt intenses, et allait s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée sans retenue. Avant de s'endormir, elle extirpa son téléphone portable de sa poche, et l'alluma, elle l'avait coupé lorsqu'elle avait franchi les portes de la clinique, et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le remettre en marche avant. L'appareil sonna indiquant de nombreux SMS et appels reçus. Elle commença par écouter les appels, si quelque chose de grave s'était passé, c'était comme ça qu'on l'informerait.

« Ah non! »

Sakura esquissa un sourire amusé en reconnaissant la voix, il s'agissait de Tenten, il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire un discours aussi bref. La brunette avait une sainte horreur des boîtes vocales, et refusait catégoriquement de les utiliser. Elle avait toujours l'impression de passer pour une idiote à parler toute seule. Par contre, elle était d'accord pour écouter ceux qu'on lui laissait. La fleur de cerisier allait devoir la rappeler, et au plus vite.

Elle appuya sur la touche pour le supprimer et écouta le suivant.

« Sakura, c'est moi Ino au cas ou tu n'aurais pas reconnu ma voix, comme tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles, je viens en chercher moi-même. Je sais on dit pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles mais quand même j'aime bien savoir ce qui t'arrive. Sinon ici tout le monde va bien, Tenten s'entraîne dur, d'ailleurs j'ai réussi à convaincre Kankuro a venir courir avec elle et moi, trois fois par semaine. Crois-moi ce n'était pas gagné... »

« Zut, cela a coupé, je reprends, où en étais-je... Ah oui, donc Kankuro, Tenten et moi courons trois fois par semaine, mon amoureux en avait besoin sinon il allait se transformer en nounours, en gros nounours même. Je ne me souviens plus si tu étais au courant ou non mais Hinata sort avec Gaara, comme le frère de Kankuro oui. Peut-être que tu le savais déjà mais comme tu es partie depuis des siècles moi je ne m'en souviens plus. Bon je te laisse sinon ça va encore couper et j'en ai marre de recomposer ton numéro. Bisous à toi et à bientôt ! »

« Évidemment que cela avait coupé Ino, c'était une boîte vocale tu étais supposée me laisser un message assez succin dessus, pas me raconter ta vie, pensa-t-elle ».

Malgré tout elle était contente d'apprendre que tout allait bien, elle avait eu assez de sensations fortes pour un très long moment. Ino exagérait, elle ne s'était pas installée dans cette campagne, ou plutôt elle n'avait pas été mutée ici depuis des siècles, seulement quelques mois...Des mois déjà, ce que le temps s'écoulait vite. Elle était heureuse qu'Hinata soit en couple, elle le méritait, et Gaara lui avait toujours paru être un gentil garçon, moins excentrique que son frère ce qui était plus que reposant. Sakura adorait Kankuro, mais elle n'aurait pas pu supporter son humour H 24. Quelque chose lui parut anormale dans la voix de la Yamanaka, mais elle fut incapable de trouver quoi.

Elle allait devoir rappeler Ino, et assez rapidement si elle ne voulait pas se faire harceler par cette blonde qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Elle supprima les deux messages et écouta le quatrième et dernier.

« Bonjour ou bonsoir Sakura, cela dépendra du moment où tu écouteras ce message. J'espère que tu vas bien, je venais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles. Je suppose qu'Ino a dû t'appeler plusieurs fois, et qu'elle a dû te dire que j'étais avec Gaara. Je te dis à très vite et porte-toi bien. Bisous »

Voilà, c'était ça qu'elle voulait entendre, un discours ni trop court ni trop long, un petit mot amical et agréable. Hinata était la meilleure, et elle serait la première à qui elle téléphonerait pour la récompenser de savoir laisser un message, Ino et Tenten devraient prendre exemple sur elle la prochaine fois.

Elle l'effaça et une pointe de déception la saisit lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses parents ne l'avait pas appelé. Cela ne la surprit pas, elle en avait l'habitude, mais cela la blessa malgré tout. Sa mère était probablement surchargée de travail comme tous les jours, et son père, tête en l'air comme il était, avait dû oublier. Sakura aurait voulu blâmer la vie en ville, dire que tout cela était chose courante pour les citadins, mais cela aurait été un vilain mensonge. Monsieur Yamanaka était par exemple très protecteur envers sa fille Ino, qu'il voyait encore parfois comme une enfant, son bébé. Sakura avait d'ailleurs toujours préféré la famille de sa meilleure amie à la sienne trop froide, trop carriériste. Bientôt elle ne songea plus à la déception causée par ses géniteurs puisque le sommeil vint la cueillir par surprise.

* * *

Le déjeuner allait être prêt, Shikamaru monta donc réveiller Sakura. Il frappa doucement sur la porte, et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il réessaya donnant cette fois-ci des coups plus forts, et n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. Il se décida à entrer, et fut soulagé en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé, sinon il aurait dû aller dans sa chambre à lui, passer par la fenêtre, longer le rebord, frapper à celle de Sakura, ou la franchir si elle était ouverte. Cela aurait été un véritable parcours du combattant, et il aurait pu glisser et se blesser, ou pire se tuer...Trop dangereux pour lui.

Il s'introduisit dans la pièce sans bruit, et remarqua qu'elle dormait encore, toute habillée et sur les couvertures, elle devait être vraiment épuisée. Il se rapprocha jusqu'au niveau du lit et la scruta. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux lui masquaient le visage du côté gauche, elle avait le coude replié qui lui servait de coussin, et ses jambes étaient pliées elles aussi. Il ne sut quelle mouche le piqua mais il effleura son visage et repoussa les mèches à leur place. Le geste la fit soupirer de bien-être, sans pour autant la réveiller. La tirer des bras de Morphée allait être plus compliqué que prévu, c'était bien sa veine ! Il songea pendant un instant à la laisser récupérer dans un repos plus que mérité, mais il lui avait promit qu'il viendrait, et il était un homme de parole. La grande question était comment la réveiller en douceur ? En général lui il était tiré du lit de manière assez brutal, et il n'envisagea pas d'employer une des méthodes de Yoshino Nara, de Kiba Inuzuka, ou de Naruto Uzumaki. Celles de Choji étaient plus douces, et moins douloureuses, mais étaient-elles appropriées pour quelqu'un de qui il était proche depuis seulement quelques mois, et sur une fille en plus...Il fallait qu'il trouve et vite sinon il fallait finir par la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Il s'assit sur le lit, et perdu dans son débat intérieur il ne remarqua pas qu'il lui caressait la joue, très délicatement comme de peur de la briser s'il mettait plus de pression dans son geste. La répétition de l'action perturba le sommeil du médecin, qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Shika...Maru,

La voix qui parvint à ses oreilles était encore endormie, et incertaine comme ne sachant pas si c'était la réalité ou toujours un rêve.

-Le déjeuner est prêt, si tu as faim c'est le moment ou jamais, l'informa-t-il dans un murmure

Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui hurle dans les oreilles au réveil, de manière général il détestait ça mais le plus insupportable était le matin, et il pensa qu'il en allait de même pour Sakura.

\- D'accord...merci...j'arrive, répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux »

Elle puisa au plus profond d'elle-même pour trouver le courage nécessaire pour se lever. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes et son esprit flottait dans le brouillard. Cette sieste lui avait parut trop courte et elle eut le sentiment que la journée allait tourner au ralenti, traînant en longueur. Elle posa un pied puis l'autre sur le parquet en bois. Elle s'assit, et l'épaule de Shikamaru qui était installé à sa droite lui apparaissait comme un excellent coussin contre lequel elle se serait bien volontiers, calée. Ayant dû remarquer sa tentation de repartir dans les bras de Morphée contre lui, le garçon se leva non sans lui avoir au préalablement prit la main, l'entraînant avec lui. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque cela la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle à manger à l'étage inférieur, et ce sans louper la moindre marche, ce qui fut un miracle. Yoshino lui demanda comment elle allait, sincèrement concernée par son état, ce qui la toucha, cette femme l'avait accueillie chez elle, la nourrissait, la logeait, la blanchissait et se souciait de son bien être sans rien lui demander en échange. Elle n'avait pas à faire cela, elle ne lui devait rien, et pourtant madame Nara s'occupait d'elle comme une mère, celle que Sakura aurait voulu avoir. La fleur de cerisier lui fit un sourire en signe de gratitude et ils s'installèrent tous à table, bientôt rejoint par Shikaku.

Au cours du reste de la journée, une tornade semblait avoir frappé la ferme, mettant la maison sens dessus dessous Shikamaru était hyperactif, accomplissant ses corvées du jour avec entrain, et une énergie dont il manquait cruellement à l'accoutumée, alors que Sakura peinait à faire un pas après l'autre. Elle avait essayé de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais avait bien vite réalisé qu'elle le ralentissait plus qu'autre chose.

Le soir, à la nuit tombée, Shikaku et son épouse étaient partis se coucher, mais leur fils n'y arrivait pas, il était dehors, dans la cour,assit sur les escaliers, l'air songeur, caressant Kakuzu qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Sakura l'observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, à présent qu'elle pouvait dormir elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle se décida à le rejoindre, c'était mieux que de s'ennuyer toute seule ici. Elle enfila ses chaussures, ouvrit sa porte, et traversa le couloir le plus silencieusement possible, ensuite elle descendit les marches, lentement pour ne pas s'entraver dans l'une d'entre elles et finit par atteindre la porte d'entrée.

« Shikamaru, ça va ?,

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle avait prit place à sa gauche, et ses yeux brillaient,éclairés par la lumière de la lune.

\- Aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître, je n'ai pas sommeil, lui confia-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé

-Même après tous les efforts que tu as dû fournir aujourd'hui, je ne t'avais jamais vu te déplacer aussi vite, répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

\- Tu peux parler mademoiselle l'escargot, la taquina-t-il

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, faussement vexée de sa remarque, trop heureuse de le voir ainsi pour être fâchée.

\- A quoi tu pensais avant que je n'arrive ?, lui demanda-t-elle curieuse

Ses yeux quittèrent ceux du médecin, et vinrent se poser sur la niche inoccupée d'Hidan.

\- Je m'imaginais ce qu'aurait été ma vie s'il n'avait pas survécu à son affrontement contre ce sanglier.

-Shikamaru, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

-Il obéit une fois sur quatre, il ne tient jamais en place, il est toujours le premier dès qu'il y a une bêtise à faire, il est facilement distrait, il est gourmand, il déteste travailler, il met ma mère dans tous ses états, il est collant, mais il est aussi affectueux, il sait toujours me remonter le moral, et il m'a aidé comme personne lorsque j'allais mal. S'il est comme ça c'est probablement de ma faute, je n'ai pas su être le maître qu'il lui fallait, mais c'est mon chien, à moi, c'est le premier qui m'appartient rien qu'à moi. Nous nous sommes attachés l'un à l'autre à l'instant même où Kiba me l'a fourré dans les bras. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il s'en ira un jour...C'est mon chien et je l'aime, même si comme je l'ai dit je ne le mérite pas,

Elle l'écouta monologuer sur son animal de compagnie et elle le trouva émouvant. Il était indéniable que le lien qui les unissait était très profond et il en parlait avec tellement d'amour, de tendresse, comme si Hidan était son enfant. Sakura comprenait et partageait ce sentiment, elle adorait le canidé, à qui elle devait la vie, le quadrupède était adorable, gaffeur mais cela faisait partie de son charme et en plus il semblait bien l'aimer.

\- Et si c'était le contraire,

-Le contraire, comment ça ?, lui demanda-t-il

-Et si Hidan était ainsi parce que tu étais le maître idéal pour lui, tu l'aimes pour ce qu'il est, tu ne l'as pas éduqué et pourtant il t'es loyal et il ne cherche qu'à faire ton bonheur, il ne serait pas comme ça si tu n'étais pas celui qui lui convenait. Toi et lui vous faîtes la paire, vous vous comprenez à la perfection et vous ne forcez pas l'autre à être quelqu'un qu'il ne voudrait pas être.

Cette réponse lui fit penser à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Sasuke, et le mal qu'elle s'était fait pour se transformer en la parfaite petite Uchiha. Elle avait faillit se perdre en route, mais Sakura Haruno, cette jeune femme au fort caractère, qui savait s'imposer quand les circonstances l'imposaient, ne serait jamais une épouse docile et soumise, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas dû l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était vraiment puisqu'il l'avait quitté sans remords.

C'est ce moment que choisit Kakuzu pour lever la tête, et hocher positivement cette dernière sous le regard incrédule du médecin.

-Shikamaru je te jure parfois j'ai l'impression que tes chiens comprennent tout ce qu'on dit, lui dit-elle se sentant un peu ridicule

\- Bien entendu qu'ils comprennent tout ce qu'on raconte, ce sont des chiens pas des poissons rouges, affirma-t-il

\- Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du tout, Kakuzu et moi allons te faire une petite démonstration pour te le prouver, proposa-t-il

-J'attends de voir ça !

-Kakuzu comme mes parents dorment tu ne vas pas pouvoir aboyer, à la place tu vas me dire combien font 2+2 en me tapant dans la main avec ta patte,

Sakura n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit la patte du vieux canidé venir taper quatre fois dans celle du fils de son propriétaire et ce dernier le féliciter par une caresse entre les deux oreilles.

-Tu vois je te l'avait dit,

\- Tu as triché, tu lui as seulement apprit cette addition c'est pour ça qu'il connaissait la solution, rétorqua-t-elle

-Tu peux essayer si tu veux, mais donnes lui un calcul simple tout de même, la défia-t-il

-Très bien, on va voir ça tout de suite, je suis certaine d'avoir raison,

Sakura était un médecin, une scientifique, elle aimait tout comprendre et pouvoir tout expliquer par la science, et ça ce n'était pas scientifique du tout.

\- Kakuzu, tu vas me dire combien font 1+4+2, lui demanda-t-elle

Shikamaru ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle lui avait donné un exercice compliqué, ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait savoir combien faisait 75+98. Elle tendit la main, confiante, sûre qu'il ne frapperait pas, ou alors pas le bon chiffre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la patte du chien rencontra sept fois sa main. Ça ce n'était définitivement pas scientifique. Le garçon ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en la voyant stupéfaite.

\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas parié parce que tu aurais perdu, bien joué Kakuzu, le félicita-t-il à nouveau.

L'animal bailla et reposa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune fermier, il commençait à se faire tard, et d'habitude à cette heure-ci il dormait déjà, mais ce soir il était hors de question qu'il s'endorme avant que le maître d'Hidan et son amie ne soient rentrés dans la maison. Il jouait le rôle de protecteur par intérim puisque l'autre canidé n'était pas là pour s'en charger.

\- D'accord, je l'admets, tes chiens sont très intelligents, à moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et que d'une minute à l'autre, il se mette à parler,

-Non je te rassure ça il ne le peut pas, et tu es bien éveillé, la contredit-il en la pinçant pour confirmer ses dires

-Aie, tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi brutal, tu pouvais utiliser une autre méthode, râla-t-elle

-Comme quoi ?,

Elle se mordit la langue avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner, en l'occurrence un baiser, n'était pas très appropriée, même si elle en avait très très envie, il était un peu tôt pour ça. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Hum...je ne sais pas...mais quelque chose de moins violent, je suis une femme, il faut me traiter avec délicatesse, se défendit-elle

-Dit-elle alors qu'elle m'a giflée de toutes ses forces il n'y a pas si longtemps, rappela-t-il

Le rouge lui monta aux joues à la suite de sa remarque, elle était encore terriblement gênée d'avoir fait ça.

\- A propos de cette gifle, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te la donner, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit,

Il l'interrompit en posant son doigt contre ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer ses excuses qu'elle avait déjà prononcé la veille.

-Sakura tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour me faire réagir, si tu ne m'avais pas secoué et si tu n'avais pas eu le réflexe de ralentir l'écoulement du sang, mon chien serait mort aujourd'hui. Je te dois la vie d'Hidan, alors ne t'excuses surtout pas,

Il n'avait toujours pas retiré son doigt, et les joues de la fleur de cerisier montaient en température. Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, ou bien c'était lui qui avait plongé les siens dans les siens à elle, elle ne savait plus qui l'avait fait en premier, elle ne savait plus rien. Il retira finalement son doigt, aussi vite qu'il s'était prit une décharge de deux cents volts, et la chaleur de son corps redescendit très rapidement.

-Mais n'en abuse pas, je ne suis pas un punching-ball vivant d'accord.

Il appuya sa requête par un petit clin d'œil si caractéristique. Le contraste entre ce Shikamaru et celui d'hier était impressionnant, elle préférait celui qui lui faisait face, il était si mignon avec ce petit air moqueur. Pourtant, une ombre passa dans son regard, et l'ambiance devint pesante.

-Sakura...commença-t-il d'une petite voix peu assurée

La douleur était si vive dans ses iris qu'elle la ressentait elle aussi, ce qu'il voulait lui dire, lui était pénible et semblait le consumer.

-Shikamaru, le coupa-t-elle à son tour, quoi que tu veuilles me raconter, tu n'as pas à le faire ce soir. Je peux attendre que tu sois prêt, je suis là, et je serai là quand tu te sentiras apte à me dévoiler ce secret. »

Avec Ino, elle avait apprit qu'il était très important pour leur rétablissement qu'ils se confient à leur rythme, les brusquer pouvait avoir des conséquences néfastes sur leur santé mentale. Là , il était tout sauf en état de s'ouvrir à elle.

Après cela, ils se mirent à bavarder de choses et d'autres de cinéma, de musique, du chant des grillons...A un moment, il lui posa une question, mais comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, il baissa le regard, et constata qu'elle s'était assoupie, la tête appuyée contre son épaule et en tournant la tête vers Kakuzu il remarqua que ce dernier luttait contre le sommeil, bien installé sur les genoux du garçon. Il se leva ce qui réveilla le canidé, et il attrapa Sakura avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et ne se fasse mal.

« Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher Kakuzu, je vais la porter jusqu' à sa chambre, au moins elle ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas fait preuve de délicatesse. Bonne nuit mon vieux toutou »

Le quadrupède lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonne nuit, et le fils Nara le vit aller se recoucher dans la niche de l'autre chien de la maison, rassuré de savoir qu'il le reverrait bientôt.

« A toi aussi il manque cet idiot »

Le brun réussit à ouvrir la porte et à la refermer avec Sakura qu'il tenait comme une jeune mariée. Elle dormait toujours, pas le moins du monder perturbée par le trajet, sur le sol, ni l'escalade de l'escalier. Elle état fatiguée pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle avançait ou plutôt qu'elle était transportée. Dans le couloir du premier étage, il espéra que ses parents ne se réveillent pas pour aller aux toilettes ou boire un verre d'eau, il aurait eu l'air malin lui avec la fille aux cheveux roses contre lui. Il franchit la porte de la chambre du médecin l'allongea sur son lit, lui retira ses chaussures et la glissa sous les couvertures. Il déposa sans réfléchir un baiser sur son front, et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il rejoignit sa chambre, un sourire idiot sur le visage.


	13. Chapter 13

Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici le 13ème chapitre pour l'anniversaire de ma Chichi adorée pour qui j'ai débuté cette histoire en 2015 . Bon anniversaire à toi ma belle.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Les jours suivants, l'ambiance était revenu à la normale, si on ne prenait pas en compte les regards discrets entre Sakura et Shikamaru et le hasard qui les faisaient souvent se trouver dans la même pièce au même moment. Le samedi midi le téléphona sonna, Yoshino et Shikaku rendaient visite à un oncle du fils Nara, et ce dernier fut donc contraint de répondre.

« Allô,

-Shikamaru !, s'étonna la voix au bout du fil.

-Oui Hana c'est bien moi, confirma-t-il dans un soupir.

Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il décrochait, la personne avec qui il parlait semblait ne pas en revenir, il savait se servir d'un téléphone et il lui arrivait d'en utiliser, il était paresseux pas stupide. Sa réaction amusa son interlocutrice dont il entendit le rire dans le combiné, au rire succéda des aboiements de plus en plus proches.

-Comme tu peux le constater par tes propres oreilles ton monstre va bien, expliqua-t-elle.

Le monstre en question manifesta son mécontentement en aboyant très fort une dizaine de fois.

-D'accord, d'accord ne te fâche pas, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas un monstre tu es un adorable chien très obéissant, cela te convient.

Cette fois Hidan jappa seulement deux fois, et de manière brève, son propriétaire même s'il n'était pas avec lui il imaginait très nettement le hochement de tête du canidé qui avait dû suivre. Il était capable d'anticiper la plupart des réactions de son animal depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais venir le récupérer dans la journée, avant qu'il ne transforme mon cabinet en champ de bataille ?, lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Je pense que oui, d'ici une heure au plus tard tu seras débarrassée de ma boule de poils, déclara-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te presser, je ne voudrais pas que tu te froisses un muscle à cause de moi,se moqua-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, Hana était bel et bien une Inuzuka aucun doute là-dessus, elle possédait leur humour si particulier.

-Très drôle Hana, laisse-moi le temps de demander à Sakura si elle veut bien me conduire et j'arrive ou nous arrivons, répondit-il. »

Il raccrocha ne donnant pas l'opportunité à la brunette d'ajouter le moindre mot, il se doutait qu'elle allait commenter le fait qu'il propose à la jeune femme qui vivait chez lui de venir avec lui, les Inuzuka étaient ainsi, quand ils découvraient un os ils ne le lâchaient pas avant de l'avoir complètement rongé.

Il se mit donc en quête du médecin qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le petit-dé inspecta chacune des pièces de la demeure sans succès, elles étaient toutes vides, même sa chambre, il avait pensé qu'elle avait pu vouloir faire une sieste... En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, il la vit, en tenue de sport, en train de faire des pompes dans leur cour de derrière, Kakuzu assit à quelques pas d'elle. Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la maison pour les rejoindre. Il ne se manifesta pas tout de suite, trop fasciné par ses mouvements. Shikamaru n'avait jamais aimé le sport, cela demandait trop d'effort pour rien, ses notes dans cette matière n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été très bonnes. Pourtant en cet instant, il regrettait presque son manque d'entrain, il l'aurait bien imitée. Le canidé détecta sa présence, et la signala à la fleur de cerisier par une série d' attira l'attention de Sakura qui arrêta sa séance et se releva, une fois qu'elle eut constaté que c'était lui.

« Le spectacle était à ton goût ?, lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

En général elle détestait les hommes qui se rinçaient les yeux sur elle avec un air pervers absolument répugnant, là, la situation était différente, ou plutôt le garçon concerné était loin, très loin d'être un pervers. Il n'y avait aucun désir dans ses iris et il était plus embarrassé qu'excité.

-J'étais surtout admiratif de ta motivation, il faudrait me payer très cher pour que je fasse des exercices, commenta-t-il.

-Alors heureusement pour toi que tu n'as pas besoin de t'entretenir, sinon cela serait l'enfer, se moqua-t-elle.

-Toi non plus tu n'en as pas besoin, fit-il remarquer.

Elle rosit sous le compliment, qui en plus était dépourvu de l'habituel « dommage que tu ne puisses pas augmenter la taille de tes seins ». Le tour de poitrine d'une femme semblait être le dernier des soucis du fils Nara.

-Tu désirais quelque chose peut-être ?, l'interrogea-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-Hana a appelé, Hidan est en pleine forme et elle voulait savoir si je pouvais venir le récupérer dans la journée...Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?, proposa-t-il

-Je pense que ta véritable question est Sakura toi qui dispose d'une voiture aurais-tu l'obligeance de me conduire jusqu'à la clinique des Inuzuka pour que je puisse ramener mon compagnon à quatre pattes à la maison, rectifia-t-elle, qu'en dis-tu Kakuzu, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Le quadrupède hocha négativement sa tête, approuvant ce que l'amie du fils de son maître venait de déclarer.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre le volant, j'ai le permis tu sais, tu peux simplement m'accompagner. Cela me ferait très plaisir, enfin je voulais dire que cela ferait sûrement très plaisir à Hidan, se corrigea-t-il.

Kakuzu poussa ce qui ressemblait à un couinement de désespoir, le jeune humain était irrattrapable.

Des mois de cela, Akamari leur avait raconté à Hidan et à lui que son maître Kiba, ses amis Choji et Naruto, décelant un amour potentiel entre le nouveau médecin et le dernier membre du clan Nara avaient décidé de mettre au point un plan afin de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sur le coup l'idée n'avait pas enchanté le quadrupède gris, la dernière compagne de son propriétaire avait été une vraie furie et il ne voulait pas revivre la même expérience. Le plus ancien du trio n'avait pas été de cet avis, certes la dernière petite-amie de Shikamaru, Tayuya n'avait pas été la meilleure personne pour aider le fils de Yoshino et Shikaku à remonter la pente, mais rien ne permettait d'affirmer qu'il en serait de même avec Sakura Haruno. Il fallait lui laisser une chance, peut-être qu'avec elle cela fonctionnerait. Dans le fond ce que craignait Hidan c'était que cette étrangère ne brise encore le cœur de son maître, il avait eu très peur lorsque son bipède avait perdu Kin, il ne voulait jamais, non plus jamais le revoir dans cet état. Cela avait été trop pénible à endurer, trop douloureux à supporter.

Aujourd'hui le quadrupède gris avait révisé son jugement sur la fleur de cerisier, et le trio maléfique Choji, Naruto et Kiba, avait décidé de ne pas tout de suite se mêler de la vie amoureuse de leur ami, bien que s'il continuait d'avancer à cette vitesse d'escargot ils finiraient bien reprendre les choses en main.

-Donne-moi dix minutes, je prends une douche et je te suis, reprit Sakura en s'éloignant à la course. »

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là une NISSAN QASHQAI verte avec à son bord trois jeunes femmes roulait sans trop savoir où elle allait.

« Tu es sûre de toi Ino ?, demanda Hinata assise à l'arrière

-Évidemment, je fais confiance à mon GPS, assura la blonde derrière le volant.

-Tu en es certaine, insista Tenten située à côté de la conductrice, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce rond-point.

-Mais non, c'est juste que les gens d'ici ne varient pas leurs ronds-points c'est tout, répondit-elle

Les deux autres filles échangèrent un regard par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur, ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient convaincues par l'optimisme de leur amie mais préférèrent ne rien dire et espérer qu'elle avait raison. La fille Yamanaka suivait les indications de son GPS tout en sifflotant l'air de la chanson à la radio, tapotant de temps en temps sur le volant pour s'accompagner.

-Ino on tourne en rond, j'en suis sûre et certaine, et ne me sors pas ton couplet sur la non originalité des paysages parce que sinon je te jure que je te fais avaler l'allume cigare, s'agaça Tenten.

-Parce que tu ne crois pas que je le sais déjà, j'essayais simplement de voir les choses du bon côté, mais toi bien sûr il faut que tu me fasses remarquer qu'on fait le même chemin depuis des heures, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Si tu le savais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, ce n'est pas en roulant sur la même route qu'on va retrouver notre chemin comme par magie, argua Tenten.

-Puisque tu es si maligne dis-moi ce qu'on doit faire, allez Tenten, toi qui est plus intelligente que les autres où va-t-on, quelle direction est que je dois prendre ?

-Tu n'as qu'à poser la question à ton GPS puisqu'il est soit disant « le meilleur sur le marché », rappela-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Les filles ne vous disputez pas, intervint Hinata sans grande réussite.

-Ne mêle pas mon appareil à tout ça, moi au moins j'ai prit ma voiture pour venir rendre visite à Sakura, si on ne devait compter sur toi pour nous y conduire on pourrait patienter encore pendant un siècle !, s'emporta la blonde.

-Si c'est pour avoir une conductrice aussi catastrophique et stupide que toi je préférerais avoir une taupe comme chauffeur !

-Putain de pays de merde quand même, elle ne pouvait pas se faire muter dans un endroit mieux indiqué elle aussi, non bien sûr que non, il fallait qu'elle atterrisse dans une campagne paumée au milieu de nul part.

-Ino elle n'a pas choisit, elle a été là où on lui a demandé de se rendre, lui rappela la fille Hyuga.

-Je m'en fous Hina, je m'en fous royalement, ce genre de choses ne lui arrivent qu'à elle, elle aurait pu se retrouver n'importe où, près d'une plage, sur une île déserte...mais non, il a fallut qu'elle aille à « plus perdu que moi comme endroit cela n'existe pas sur Terre », reprit la fille aux yeux bleus de plus en plus agacée.

-Si Sakura t'entendait elle serait ravie, commenta la fille à sa droite toujours énervée contre la blonde.

-Si elle pouvait m'entendre je te jure qu'elle passerait un très mais alors très mauvais quart d'heure. Vous allez voir qu'avec la chance qu'on a on va voir sortir un ours d'un moment à l'autre qui va nous avaler toutes crûes, ou alors sur des barbares qui vont nous voler et après nous tuer, déclara la chauffeuse.

-Ce n'est pas l'habitat naturel des ours, et les barbares ne sont plus une menace pour qui que ce soit depuis des siècles, la contredit la femme à l'arrière.

-En plus d'être stupide tu deviens paranoïaque, cela ne s'arrange pas, ce sera quoi après des petits hommes verts débarqueront pour nous enlever dans leur soucoupe volante, se moqua la brunette.

La dispute se poursuivit mais Hinata n'écoutait plus, ce n'était pas la peine, elles avaient oublié qu'elle était là. Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et se mit à admirer le paysage, tout en tentant de faire abstraction du bruit dans le véhicule. Soudain, quelque chose l'intrigua et elle fronça les sourcils, les deux filles à l'avant se chamaillaient encore, elles n'avaient encore donc rien constaté.

-Les filles... les appela-t-elle.

Les deux concernées ne l'avaient pas entendu trop obnubilées par leur conflit.

-Les filles !, cria-t-elle

-Doucement Hinata, lui répondit Tenten.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de hurler comme une poissonnière sur le marché, nous ne sommes pas sourdes, ajouta la dernière.

-Je crois que si mais passons, vous reconnaissez où nous sommes ?, leur demanda-t-elle.

Ses deux amies observèrent les alentours et s'aperçurent à leur tour qu'elles n'avaient pas encore vu cet endroit. Dans leur dispute Ino n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait prit une autre route que celle qu'elles parcouraient depuis une éternité. Gagnée par un nouvel espoir, la conductrice accéléra, bien décidée à voir où elles allaient atterrir.

-Vous dépassez la vitesse limite autorisée, annonça la voix robotique masculine du GPS.

-Kakashi la ferme, quand tu seras efficace pour me conduire jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué je respecterais les limitations de vitesse, pour l'instant tu la ferme !, s'emporta la propriétaire de la voiture.

-Il va falloir qu'on songe à se calmer, sinon on risque de lui faire peur, conseilla Tenten. »

* * *

De retour à la ferme des Nara:

« Me voici Shika, désolée pour le retard je ne trouvais pas une paire de chaussettes, je suis vraiment trop désordonnée, râla-t-elle contre elle-même.

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser de te faire mettre un terme à ta séance de sport.

-Hidan est bien plus important que du sport, il me manque cette boule de poils, j'ai envie de le revoir, déclara-t-elle.

-Tu dois sûrement également beaucoup lui manquer, il va être fou de joie de te revoir. Tu pourrais me donner tes clés ?

-Tu étais sérieux quand tu me disais que tu allais prendre le volant !, s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

-Aurais-tu peur que je conduise ta voiture mieux que toi ?, la taquina-t-il.

-Méchant, tu vas forcément conduire mieux que moi puisque tu connais ces routes comme ta poche, mais si nous étions en ville chez moi tu ferais moins le malin, bouda-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit tout de même le trousseau de clés qu'il prit. Il fit le tour du véhicule et alla ouvrir la porte côté passager. Elle arqua un sourcil, avait-il changé d'avis, trop fatigué à l'idée de devoir conduire.

-Si mademoiselle Haruno veut bien prendre la peine de venir prendre place, proposa-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement près de la portière.

Sakura piqua un fard, il se comportait comme pendant son déménagement de l'auberge, en gentleman, et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Il avait été prit d'une pulsion, il avait imaginé les voix de ses amis lui ordonner d'agir en homme bien éduqué, et lui il avait obéit à des voix imaginaires, il était temps qu'il se pose des questions sur sa santé mentale.

-Je vous remercie, lui dit-elle avec un petite sourire en s'asseyant sur le siège prévu à cet effet.

Il referma la porte, après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait tous ses membres à l'intérieur du véhicule, puis fit le trajet en sens inverse, ouvrit sa portière à lui, s'installa, referma la porte, inséra la clé, et démarra l'appareil.

-Où mademoiselle désire-t-elle que je la conduise ?, lui demanda-t-il en se prenant pour un chauffeur.

-A la clinique vétérinaire des Inuzuka s'il vous plaît Shikamaru, je dois récupérer mon petit Hidan qui semble-t-il est en parfaite santé, répondit-elle en jouant le jeu.

-Très bien mademoiselle, nous partons immédiatement, l'informa-t-il. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. Rire à cœur joie, tous les deux eurent l'impression qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des siècles. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle crut qu'il allait rapprocher son visage du sien pour l'embraser, mais il n'en fit rien. Il détourna le visage gêné, et roula pour rejoindre la clinique. La fleur de cerisier fut déçue mais ne montra rien, après tout elle s'était peut-être simplement fait un film, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle rêvait de l'embrasser que c'était également son cas. C'était dans ces moments-là que les filles lui manquaient le plus, elles auraient su la conseiller et lui changer les idées. Ce garçon allait lui faire perdre la tête si cela continuait.


	14. Chapter 14

Le voici le voilà, le chapitre que vous n'attendiez plus. J'ai pour objectif de terminer cette histoire en 2018, il faut donc que j'avance. Merci infiniment pour votre patience, je vous adore. Le prochain devrait arriver entre Mars et Mai. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Le trajet jusqu'à la clinique ne fut pas long, il leur parut même plus court que lorsqu'ils avaient emmené Hidan le soir du drame. Lorsque le bâtiment fut visible, Shikamaru fut tenté d'accélérer, il ne supportait plus la distance qui le séparait de son chien. Il ne se retint que par crainte d'avoir un accident, la pire situation possible, et par peur d'effrayer Sakura. Il se gara sur le parking, et bondit hors du véhicule sans tarder sous les yeux de sa passagère qui n'en revenait pas de le voir bouger aussi rapidement. A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte d'entrée, et fait quelques pas dans la salle d'attente vide, que la porte où Hana gardait tous ses pensionnaires en observation s'ouvrit dévoilant une boule de poils qui fonça droit sur le jeune homme, le renversant.

« Hidan, doucement, doucement, lui ordonna-t-il sans le penser.

Le quadrupède lui léchait le visage frénétiquement, pendant que son maître le caressait comme il le pouvait. Ils ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre, ils avaient si peur de ne jamais se revoir, de ne jamais se toucher, et pourtant ils étaient là, il avait survécu, et son propriétaire ne pouvait être plus heureux.

-Merci de récupérer cet excité, j'avais du mal à le faire obéir, plaisanta le vétérinaire.

-Il vaut mieux les voir comme ça tous les deux, commenta Sakura sur le même ton.

A cet instant, le quadrupède prit conscience de la présence de la fleur de cerisier dans la pièce. Il se recula de Shikamaru et se posta devant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se baisser pour le caresser qu'il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et posa celles de devant sur les épaules de l'humaine qui était loin d'être à son aise. Certes elle avait déjà été proche de lui, mais jusqu' à aujourd'hui il avait toujours eu ses quatre pattes sur le sol, comme tous les chiens normaux, les chiens des Nara ne semblaient pas normaux, ils lui paraissaient plus intelligents et alertes que certains êtres humains qu'elle avait rencontré.

-Détends-toi Sakura, tu ne risques rien, il n'a pas l'intention de t'attaquer, la rassura Hana en la voyant crispée.

-Tu...tu en es certaine, son visage est très près du mien, s'il ouvre la mâchoire et plante ses crocs dans mon cou je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose, répondit-elle nerveuse.

-Fais-moi confiance, s'il avait voulu te trancher la gorge il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, affirma la brunette.

L'animal, comme pour l'apaiser, planta ses yeux dans ceux du médecin pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle n'y vit aucune agressivité ou hostilité, elle se trouva même ridicule d'avoir pu songer cela, Hidan avait risqué sa vie pour elle, ce n'était pas pour la lui prendre maintenant. Elle esquissa un sourire au canidé qui sembla ravi de la sentir moins sur ses gardes. Il se colla davantage à elle, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Sakura. Celle-ci glissa ses bras sous les membres antérieurs du chien, et l'encercla sous ce qui aurait été sa taille s'il avait été un homme.

-Je suis très heureuse que tu ailles mieux...Merci pour tout Hidan, sans toi je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivée, lui chuchota-t-elle pour que lui seul l'entende.

Il poussa un petit couinement qu'elle traduisit comme un « de rien », alors qu'elle se mit à lui caresser délicatement le poil.

-Je vais finir par être jaloux, commenta Shikamaru amusé.

Le quadrupède n'eut pas besoin qu'il se répète, il retira sa tête et ses pattes du docteur, il avança jusqu'à son maître qui s'était collé contre le mur près de la porte. Ce dernier écarta les bras, et son animal répéta ce qu'il avait fait avec Sakura, sauf qu'il ne posa que sa patte gauche contre le torse de Shikamaru. Le fils Nara gratta énergiquement son compagnon et colla son front contre celui d'Hidan. La complicité et l'aisance qu'ils avaient à être dans cette position démontraient très clairement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi. Les deux femmes admiraient la scène, attendries. La fleur de cerisier avait rarement vu une expression de tel bonheur sur le visage du fermier lui toujours l'air las de tout, comme s'il avait déjà tout vécu. Les seules fois où son visage était devenu plus expressif, et avait eu plus l'air du visage de quelqu'un d'une vingtaine d'années, était lorsqu'il avait été avec ses amis, son chien, et elle.

-Kiba a vraiment eu du flair, nota Hana de la fierté dans la voix et dans le regard.

-Pour une fois, nuança Shikamaru.

-Shika, je suis la seule à avoir le droit de faire ce genre de remarques à propos de mon frère, le réprimanda la brune en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Aïe, Hana tu pouvais me le dire sans avoir recours à la violence, se plaignit-il, combien je te dois ?

-Rien du tout, lui répondit-elle, tes parents m'ont téléphoné le lendemain du combat de ton chien, ils ont déjà réglé les frais médicaux, expliqua-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, depuis le jour où il avait reçu le canidé de la part des plus jeunes des Inuzuka ses parents avaient été clairs, c'était son chien, c'était à lui de s'en occuper, et à payer sa nourriture, ses visites chez le vétérinaire, et tout ce qu'il y avait à payer.

-Ils ont mentionné quelque chose à propos de toi qui serai devenu un homme, ajouta-t-elle en haussant brièvement les épaules, anticipant la question qu'il allait sans aucun doute lui poser.

-Merci Hana, nous allons ta laisser, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Sakura.

-Merci pour avoir sauvé, et t'être occupée d'Hidan, la remercia-t-elle.

-Sakura, je me répète mais celle qui a véritablement sauvé ce petit démon c'est toi, la contredit-elle.

-Vous lui l'avait sauvé toutes les deux, intervint-il.

Les deux médecins se sourirent mutuellement, Shikamaru n'avait visiblement pas envie de les entendre débattre pendant des heures dans l'unique but de déterminer qui avait contribué au sauvetage de sa boule de poils.

-A bientôt, la salua la fleur de cerisier.

-Pour la santé de vos animaux j'espère que non, mais à bientôt à toi aussi. Quant à vous monsieur, dit-elle en s'adressant au canidé, je ne veux pas te revoir ici avant ton bilan de santé annuel, alors en attendant soyez gentil de ne pas vous battre contre des animaux sauvages, lui conseilla-t-elle en lui tapotant gentiment la truffe. »

Ce dernier baissa la tête, il avait une sainte horreur de cette visite de routine, et ne comprenait pas du tout comment cela ne dérangeait pas Kakuzu.

Le fils Nara, la fille Haruno, et le chien de celui-ci, partirent, laissant au vétérinaire le temps de déjeuner, et de vérifier l'état de ses malades avant sa première consultation de l'après-midi.

« Tu as eu du flair petit frère, je dois bien l'admettre, notre cerf paresseux pourrait bien avoir croisé celle qu'il lui fallait », pensa la sœur de Kiba en observant Shikamaru et Sakura rire en s'éloignant.

* * *

Ino conduisait, pendant que Tenten et Hinata jetaient des rapides coups d'œil un peu partout en quête d'un panneau. La conductrice roulait vite sous l'effet de l'espoir et de l'agacement. Cela faisait des heures qu'elles tournaient en rond, elle commençait à saturer.

« Ino, fais demi-tour, il m'a semblé entrapercevoir des gens sur la place, ils pourront sûrement nous aider, vite, vite, commanda la fille installée à sa droite.

La blonde, au lieu d'obéir, donna un coup sec sur la pédale de frein, ce qui aurait sûrement éjecté ses passagères de leur siège si elles n'avaient eu leur ceinture. Elle exécuta ensuite une marche arrière, et se gara sur le parking presque désert, le tout sous les regards de trois garçons et d'un chien surpris par autant d'agitation. Elles sortirent toutes les trois de la NISSAN et se précipitèrent vers le petit groupe qui ne se sentit pas rassuré.

« Les panneaux ça coûte trop cher ou bien est-ce que votre maire est trop radin pour en faire installer !, s'emporta la psychologue

-Ino, calme-toi, tu n'es pas obligée de les agresser, ils n'y sont pour rien, tenta de l'apaiser Hinata.

-On peut vous renseigner ?, demanda Kiba agressif.

-Kiba, ne les mords pas, intervint Choji en posant sa main sur son épaule gauche

Son ami n'était pas méchant, mais lorsqu'il se sentait menacé ou que l'on s'en prenait à ses amis, il pouvait être assez impulsif, il valait mieux faire redescendre la pression tant que cela était encore possible. Akamaru prit exemple sur le fils Akimichi et vint frotter son museau contre la jambe droite de son maître.

-Excusez-le il est un peu protecteur, signala Naruto.

-Non c'est à vous de nous de vous demander pardon pour son comportement à elle, le contredit Tenten.

-Nous nous sommes perdues, et cela l'a agacée, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, ajouta Hinata.

-Cela ne fait rien, on comprend ne vous en faîtes pas, assura Naruto avec un sourire amical.

La fille aux yeux clairs, lui sourit en remerciement. Hinata avait horreur des conflits, et ne voulait pas que son amie leur attire des ennuis à cause de sa colère passagère.

-Ino, excuse-toi, commanda Tenten

-...

-Ino, répéta-t-elle

-Hors de question, refusa-t-elle,si ce pays de ploucs avait eu des panneaux nous n'aurions pas tourné en rond pendant des heures.

-Oh la pauvre petite princesse de la ville ne sait pas se repérer avec une carte ou un GPS, se moqua le fils Inuzuka.

-Tu me traites d'idiote, parce que tu te crois malin avec tes triangles rouges sur les joues, tu as quel âge pour jouer aux indiens, six ans !, se moqua-t-elle à son tour.

-Ino !, s'exclama Tenten.

Elle aussi avait remarqué les tatouages sur les joues des trois garçons mais contrairement à son amie qui semblait éprouver du mépris, elle était curieuse de connaître l'histoire de ces marques. Elle n'avait jamais été une fille particulièrement soigneuse de son apparence, il suffisait d'ouvrir sa garde-robe et avait même développé une certaine fascination pour ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans la norme. Après tout ses meilleurs amis Neji Hyuga et Rock Lee étaient tous sauf « normaux », le premier avait des iris presque blanc, quant au second il avait d'abondants sourcils, son amie Hinata avait des cheveux d'un bleu sombre, et des yeux couleur lavende et Sakura avait des cheveux roses.

-Retire-ça tout de suite espèce de poupée Barbie !, s'écria Kiba.

-Kiba, n'en rajoute pas, le supplia Naruto.

-Quoi, tu voudrais que je me laisse insulter par ça !, hurla-t-il outré.

-Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, lui conseilla Choji en le tirant par le bras.

-Tu veux te battre, allez viens, viens tu ne me fais pas peur, le provoqua la Yamanaka.

-N'ajoute pas de l'huile sur le feu, la supplia la fille Hyuga extrêmement gênée.

-INO YAMANAKA !, hurla une voix féminine.

Tous se tournèrent en direction de la voix, et leur regard tombèrent sur une Sakura Harune passablement énervée, un Shikamaru qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, et un Hidan qui fixait le petit groupe avec des yeux curieux.

-Sakura !, s'exclamèrent ses amies, contentes de la revoir.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?, demanda Shikamaru.

-Rien, un simple malentendu, rien de grave, assura Choji.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, le contredit le médecin toujours en colère.

-Je me suis peut-être légèrement emportée sans raison, confessa Ino.

-Légèrement, légèrement, non mais tu plaisantes, tu te moquais de ses tatouages, non mais pour qui tu te prends, cracha-t-elle.

-Sakura, répondit cette dernière choquée.

-Tu prends les gens de haut Ino, tu l'as toujours fait, je t'adore, tu es ma meilleure amie et je le répète, je t'adore mais tu regardes les personnes qui sont différentes de toi comme si elles ne méritaient pas de vivre. J'ai les cheveux roses, et Hinata les yeux lavandes, cela n'a rien de « normal » et pourtant cela fait partie de notre charme. Tu estimes qu'ils sont ridicules parce qu'ils ont des tatouages sur les joues, parce que cela ne rentre pas dans ta catégorie beauté et alors, qui es-tu pour décider ce qui est beau et ce qui ne l'est pas. Alors je t'en supplie pour une fois Ino, range tes préjugés de petite princesse de la ville et laisse les gens vivre !, termina-t-elle à bout de souffle.

La blonde avait honteusement baissé la tête, rêvant d'un trou de souris dans lequel elle pourrait se cacher pendant quelques instants. Ce n'était pas la première dispute qu'elle avait avec Sakura, en revanche c'était la première fois qu'elle la remettait ainsi à sa place. Tout le monde était abasourdi par le discours de la fleur de cerisier, qui était la première surprise. Il y avait quelques mois de cela elle avait les mêmes a priori, mais aujourd'hui cela n'était plus le cas, les quatre garçons qu'elle avait rencontré avait modifié sa vision des choses et de la vie à la campagne.

-Kiba n'était pas non plus obligé de l'insulter de poupée Barbie, souligna Shikamaru.

-Ne lui en veux pas Shika, tu sais comment il est, il démarre vite et il dit des choses qu'il ne pense pas, le défendit Naruto.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, s'excusa le concerné plus calme qu'auparavant.

-Il s'est excusé, c'est à ton tour maintenant Ino, déclara Tenten.

-J' m'excuse, maugréa-t-elle.

-Pardon, tu peux répéter je n'ai pas entendu, mentit l'Inuzuka.

-Toi n'exagère pas, tu devrais plutôt remercier Sakura d'être intervenu, lui conseilla le fils Nara.

-Merci beaucoup d'être venu à ma rescousse Saku, répondit-il.

-A présent que plus personne n'est en colère ou n'a envie de s'entre tuer nous pourrions peut-être nous présenter ?, suggéra Choji.

-Excellente idée, approuva Naruto, je commence. Je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze, enchanté de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselles.

-Moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka, enchaîna-t-il, et lui c'est Akamaru, indiqua en caressant son chien.

L'animal aboya joyeusement deux fois en remuant vigoureusement la queue.

-Je me nomme Choji Akimichi.

-Il ne reste donc que moi, je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, et la boule de poils à côté de moi répond au prénom d'Hidan, termina-t-il.

Tout comme l'autre canidé il aboya joyeusement, avant de faire plusieurs tours sur lui-même.

-N'en fais pas trop, tu sors de chez le vétérinaire, lui rappela son propriétaire.

-Maintenant c'est à notre tour, comprit une des filles. Je suis Hinata Hyuga, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, se présenta-t-elle en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

-Je suis Tenten Xiuying, salua-t-elle.

-J'en étais sûr, s'exclama Naruto, j'étais certain que j'avais déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Tu es la championne de judo, tu as remporté le dernier tournoi national, poursuivit-il en souriant tout excité.

-Je ne pensais pas croiser un fan ici, comme quoi même perdu au milieu de nul part on a toujours des surprises. Je l'aime bien, annonça-t-elle.

-Évidemment, je m'en serais doutée, toi dès que quelqu'un te reconnais tu l'adores, répondit Sakura.

-Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre cette petite discussion tout à fait charmante, et passionnante à propos de l'affection de Tenten pour ses supporters, mais je tiens à vous faire remarquer que je ne me suis toujours pas présentée, les coupa la psychologue vexée.

-Vas-y, vas-y, râla la judoka.

-Trop aimable de ta part, rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, et je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser pour mon comportement de toute à l'heure.

-C'est déjà oublié, assura Choji, nous avons nous aussi un spécimen assez impulsif.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le spécimen impulsif, siffla Kiba.

-Non, ne recommencez pas, il y a déjà assez eu de conflits pour aujourd'hui, coupa Shikamaru d'un ton las.

-Maintenant que tout le monde connaît tout le monde, et que l'orage est terminé, vous pourriez venir me serrer dans vos m'avez manqué mes chipies !, admit la fleur de cerisier en ouvrant les bras.

Ses trois amies n'eurent pas besoin qu'elle ajoute quoi que ce soit, et foncèrent sur elle pour l'étreindre. Hidan ne comprit pas pourquoi elles agissaient ainsi, il leva les yeux vers son compagnon humain en quête d'une réponse.

-Laisse tomber Hidan, c'est un truc de filles, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air aussi confus que lui.

L'animal hocha positivement la tête en observant une dernière fois cette scène plus qu'étrange. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les garçons, où le quadrupède eut le droit à de nombreuses caresses de la part des amis de Shikamaru, ravis de le voir en forme. Les deux chiens se mirent ensuite à jouer ensemble, comme ils le faisaient dès qu'ils se voyaient.

Le groupe masculin discutait de tout et de rien, s'occupant pendant que les filles bavardaient de leur côté. Shikamaru jeta plusieurs coups d'œil en direction de Sakura, elle souriait, et elle riait, le vert de ses iris brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée, elle irradiait dans la lumière de ce début d'après-midi. Perdu dans ses rêveries il ne vit pas les regards amusés que se lancèrent ses trois amis, ni le sourire timide du médecin lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux.


End file.
